Ambrosía
by Zhang96
Summary: Los sentimientos egoístas que han alcanzado a los dioses, están desmoronando lentamente la tierra sagrada. Y la necesidad de poder, terminará por destruir todo aquello, que una vez fue venerado. Perdiendo lo más importante, para cada uno en el proceso.
1. Hipno

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Bueno espero que bien, primero que todo, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Sé que tengo otro pendiente por ahí, no obstante la idea de este fic me ataco de una manera tan impresionante que tomó todos mis sentidos y lo escribía de él cada día, se me ocurrían cosas para la trama en cualquier lugar que estuviera y como resultado final, salió esto._

 _De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que mostraron su apoyo en el borrador de esta historia, cuando apenas estaba surgiendo un poco la idea y hacerme ver que tampoco estoy tan loca_ _ **–Kate, Roosse, Ray-**_ _Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que ésta historia les emocione como a mi me emociono escribirla._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos y como no, por su constante ánimo a mi persona._

 _Este fanfic está disponible_ _solo en_ _ **Fanfiction. Net**_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 1. Hipno

" _La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada."—_

 _George Duby_.

.

.

.

Caminando entre la penumbra. Siguiendo sin prisa aquella hermosa luz que parecía llamarla desde la lejanía, resplandeciendo entre el lugar más oscuro y solitario del mundo. Comenzó a escuchar unas voces desconocidas, una acusación y una sentencia. El sonido y la luz apagándose, provocaron que acelerara su paso. Llegó hasta un lugar desconocido. Donde la melodía de la flauta se escuchaba con las pequeñas ráfagas de viento, la libertad en el aire, la tranquilidad inundando su cuerpo.

Demasiado perfecto para ser real. Lo escuchó, sacándola de su trance. Un gruñido bajo y primitivo, el sonido de unos gritos ahogados.

Miró hacía abajo, aferrándose a la hermosa baranda de madera tañada. Observando a un hombre en medio de una plaza, con el torso desnudo y los cabellos tan negros como la noche cubriendo sus ojos, que hacían un llamado silencioso...su cuerpo, caminando por voluntad propia se fueron acercando con lentitud, conteniendo su respiración ante unos ojos rojos que se teñían lentamente de púrpura la miraban fijamente, murmurando su nombre.

" _Sakura"_

Escuchó a cada paso, sintió los leves temblores. ¿Por qué no se podía detener? Estirando de manera involuntaria su mano para intentar apartar los cabellos del rostro, se vio arrastrada por otra fuerza lejos del lugar, dejando que una luz blanca la invadiera por completo sintiendo la falta de aire, abrió su boca buscando un poco de oxigeno, antes de caer completamente en una oscuridad abrumadora y despertar.

Sintiendo su frente sudorosa, las ropas de dormir pegándose a su cuerpo. Se paró de la cama, caminando torpemente hasta una de las ventanas, abriendo ésta para dejar que el viento mañanero entrara a la habitación. Observando a lo lejos los colores del amanecer pintando el cielo azul. El sonido de la gente comenzando las labores en su casa, viendo cómo iban y venían con agua y alimentos, la hicieron preguntarse si realmente la gente de su misma posición social, valía la pena.

No había algo realmente diferente, sólo la suerte de nacer dentro del seno de una familia adinerada. La sangre que corría por sus venas tenía el mismo tono rojizo, las ropas que vestían se diferenciaba por el único hecho de tener dinero para comprar algo más bonito.

—Su excelencia, ha despertado temprano —saludó una de sus doncellas, haciendo una reverencia. Sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Le traeré el agua para su baño. Con permiso

Informó saliendo nuevamente del lugar, dejando sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación un jarrón con flores frescas. Las miró con detenimiento, tratando de percibir su olor particular. Eran rojas, como aquellos ojos en su sueño. Y podría jurar había visto a aquel hombre en algún otro lugar, el simple hecho de mover un poco sus cabellos, era la necesidad de comprobar quién era.

Le estaban tratando de decir algo, lo sabía. Pero _¿Qué?_ Pensó caminando hasta las flores, estirando su brazo en busca de respuestas. Necesitaba recordar.

—Su excelencia —llamó la doncella, en la puerta. Junto a otro pequeño grupo de ellas que sostenían pesados jarrones con agua caliente para su aseo.

—Adelante —sonrió un poco, caminando hasta su cama para desenredar su cabello rosa de la trenza.

Las vio verter el agua en una gran bañera de madera tallada, observando el vapor subiendo hasta mezclarse completamente con el aire. Caminó sin prisa hasta el biombo, donde la doncella principal le ayudó con sus ropas y después se sumergió, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante la sensación. Tomando una pequeña pastilla de jabón, se aseó debidamente su cuerpo, mientras otras dos chicas le ayudaban a lavar su largo cabello rosa y con algunas hojas de té, se cepilló los dientes.

Al terminar, salió de la bañera. Secando su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, inspeccionó el kimono de aquel día.

—Me pueden traer algo más sencillo, por favor.

—Pero, su excelencia…

—No haré nada realmente, hoy. Y éste es demasiado ostentoso—explicó a la joven. Mientras ésta ordenaba a otra, ir por un kimono blanco con adorno de flores rosa y la chaqueta roja.

Se vistió con calma, comió unos panecillos al vapor y té. Quedándose en su habitación sola, después de que todas sus doncellas se marcharan. Sacó con cuidado, el pequeño cuaderno que escondía debajo de su cama.

Sacando un pequeño trozo de papel, se dispuso a leerlo nuevamente. La última carta que había recibido de él, hacia aproximadamente un mes.

 _"Sakura,_

 _Por fin puedo escribirte después de algunas semanas. Y debo decir, tal vez sea una de las últimas que recibas._

 _Durante estos largos meses de trabajo, creo que por fin está comenzando a dar frutos nuestros esfuerzos, no obstante, es realmente peligroso todo lo que se acerca a nosotros. Te agradezco tu cooperación constante ante esta misión, pero debo pedirte que te retires. Lo menciono, porque entre mis viajes he comenzado a escuchar rumores acerca de ti, no estoy seguro de sí mi participación es conocida. Pero al ser la hija de un feudal, corres más peligro que yo._

 _Mencionan que si tus palabras comienzan a tomar más fuerza, deberán tomar medidas extremas. Me preocupa. No deseo que algo te suceda, cuando realmente no hay necesidad de ello._

 _Por otro lado, he escuchado algunos rumores acerca de la muerte de su majestad. El emperador no murió naturalmente. Dicen que fue asesinado, nadie sabe cómo pero algunos pueblos dicen que es un acto de brujería, un pacto con los demonios. El poder que tiene el hombre que ha usurpado el trono, está ligado al dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente._

 _Es alguien totalmente peligroso y ante este hecho, dicen que tampoco se compadece de las mujeres. Por más jóvenes y hermosas que sean. Por ese mismo hecho te repito, retírate._

 _Naruto"_

Terminó de leer, sintiendo una extraña sensación de preocupación invadiendo su cuerpo como siempre. Hace mucho que no recibía noticias suyas y a pesar de mencionar que sería una de las pocas cartas que le llegarían, era demasiado extraño que después de tantas semanas, no se hiciera presente ni una. Y en el peor de los casos, si hubiera sido asesinado alguien correría la noticia para infundir el miedo.

Dando un largo suspiro, guardó con cuidado nuevamente el cuaderno y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hacer que la gente se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad aquel sujeto, no podría ser hijo del cielo, no cuando en lugar de cuidar a los ciudadanos los estaba matando de la manera más cruel y dolorosa, no cuando lo único que le importaba eran sus deseos egoístas.

Caminando tratando de pasar desapercibida hasta la puerta principal. Todos deberían estar ocupados en ese momento y seguramente volvería antes de la cena, así que nadie notaría realmente su ausencia.

—¿A dónde vas, Sakura? —escuchó la voz de su padre, detrás de ella mientras empujaba la puerta.

—A caminar, padre. ¿No te parece que hace un día esplendido, para dar un paseo? —Cuestionó sonriente, dando otro pequeño empujón.

—No deberías seguir haciéndolo, Sakura —dio una pausa, mirando por unos segundos el cielo—. Ya nada es igual, a pesar de lo que se aparenta. Él no tendrá piedad…

—No pueden arrestarme, padre. Soy inocente, puedo expresar mis ideas de manera libre porque no hay un veredicto imperial que diga lo contrario. Además sólo realizó especulacio…

—¡Sakura! Los rumores se están haciendo más fuertes, ellos vendrán a ver qué sucede e implantarán orden.

—Un orden que ellos mismos han destruido, sólo habrá más caos lo sé —aseguró mirando hacia la puerta—. Siempre tenemos miedo, la gente tiene miedo a los cambios a luchar por lo que en verdad es justo por personas cobardes que sólo utilizan la muerte para seguir sometiéndonos. No moriré, no se atreverán a matarme porque siendo la hija de un feudal harán que surjan más rumores. Además de ello, la proclamación de seguridad para todas las generaciones de esta familia después de que salvaras a su majestad en la guerra.

—Sakura…

—Lo lamento, padre, se hace tarde —dijo, tomando las telas de su kimono y salir corriendo. Poco digno para ser la hija de un feudal, pero era la rebelde. La otra cara de la moneda que a muy pocos les gustaba.

Atravesó una pequeña parte del pueblo, sintiendo todos los ojos de los transeúntes sobre ella. Después de tanto tiempo y aún no se terminaban de acostumbrar. Corrió sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro y los largos cabellos moverse con él, llegó hasta el comienzo del bosque, mirando a ambos lados sin notar ningún intruso se adentró de él.

Escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza llenando todos sus sentidos, el agua correr a unos metros desde su posición. Los animales libres. Realizó el tramo sin prisa, regulando su respiración después de una larga carrera hasta llegar al río. Abriéndose paso entre las grandes rocas, llegó a un costado viendo algunos peces en el agua cristalina que reflejaba su rostro y las nubes en el cielo azul.

Una pequeña porción de lo que seguramente sería la tierra sagrada.

Recogiendo un poco las mangas de su kimono, metió la mano en el agua, buscando aquella pequeña cueva donde debería estar escondido un tubo de bambú en el que insertaban las pequeñas cartas para que el otro conociera sus avances.

 _"Aquí esta",_ pensó con alegría sacando el objeto del agua. Lo abrió con cuidado, encontrándolo vacío nuevamente.

Dando un largo suspiro de decepción, lo dejó nuevamente en su lugar. Y se dispuso a caminar un poco más lejos de la entrada, por el borde del río después de todo aún era un poco temprano para regresar y saltarse las lecciones, por un día no era tan malo después de todo.

Intentando fundirse con la naturaleza, tratando de alejar todos aquellos malos pensamientos. Observó el sol ocultándose lentamente en los árboles y no en lo más alto, ésa era la señal para volver a casa. Tampoco quería dar más problemas por su rebeldía.

Caminó sin prisa por todo el pueblo, mirando las bonitas artesanías que tenían algunos mercaderes. Mientras éstos le miraban sorprendidos, sus ropas a pesar de ser las más sencillas aún podían distinguir un poco su posición, odiaba eso, tal vez debía mandar a comprar algo menos llamativo.

Y antes de llegar a su hogar, observó como un gran grupo de gente se encontraba en las puertas de su casa. Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta el frente, viendo el símbolo del emperador en sus caballos, y banderas la hicieron ponerse alerta. Observando a una de sus pobres doncellas en el suelo con el rostro lleno de temor ante el hombre delante de ella.

Era alto, con los cabellos rojizos al igual que sus ojos. Un porte altivo junto a la arrogancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, rodeado de guardias que atacarían frente a cualquier movimiento en falso que hicieran para atacar a su señor.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, levantando a la a mujer del suelo haciéndole frente. Sintiendo una mano furiosa tomar su brazo con fuerza mientras trataba de liberarse del grosero agarre de aquel prepotente sujeto.

—¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera? —murmuró, apretando más el agarre—. ¿Acaso no reconoce el emblema imperial?

—¿Qué emperador? El mío murió hace un tiempo, y aquel que se atreve a nombrarse a sí mismo emperador pero no se preocupa por su pueblo, nunca será reconocido por mi como el hijo del cielo —susurró, sin dejar de moverse.

—Eres la hija del feudal, ¿No es verdad? —rió soltando bruscamente su brazo haciéndola tambalear. Dando una pequeña reverencia la miró nuevamente con burla en sus ojos—Es un placer conocer a mi prometida.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí, ha llegado el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y este pedazo de locura mía haya llamado lo suficiente su atención para que me compañen en este viaje. Estoy ansiosa de conocer sus opiones al respecto._

 _El titulo, signfica: Sueño._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído._

 _Besos, cuídense._

 _Zhang._


	2. Eris

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, antes de comenzar. Muchas gracias por sus: Reviews, favoritos y alertas. Una semana a pasado desde que éste fic, a visto la luz. La verdad pensé que no lo haría; pero aquí está. Deseando que sea de su agrado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y les despierte el interés como lo hizo en su momento: Escape de la sumisión._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos y como no, por su constante ánimo a mi persona. También a la pagina de Facebook:_ _ **Fanfic's SasuSaku**_ _, por la recomendación._

 _Y a todos esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el primer capítulo, mostando sus apoyo._

 _El título hace referencia a: La diosa de la discordia._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 2. Eris

.

.

.

Le gustaba estar en el bosque, rodeada de esa tranquilidad que se percibía desde la naturaleza. En algunas ocasiones, se atrevía a sacar su flauta e iba a tocar ahí, descargar todos aquellos sentimientos que eran imposibles de expresar con palabras. Cuando el mundo era injusto, pero nadie la apoyaba... porque sabían que seria casi un suicidio hacerlo. Hacia dos días, después de aquel sujeto llamado Sasori, la soltara con brusquedad y anunciara ser su prometido, sintió que el mundo se detenía por unos segundos antes de escuchar una risa proveniente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Comenzando con que era una idea ridícula, porque en ningún momento sus padres la habían obligado a casarse a pesar de su edad. Tenía veinte. Y sabía que estaba demasiado vieja para aquella sociedad.

Tal vez algunas citas y pretendientes que deseaban convertirla en su esposa, pero la falta de interés de su parte desde los quince años a cada uno de esos hombres, le hacía ignorarlos por completo, faltaba algo que no captaba todo sus sentidos. No era el hecho de que fueran poco atractivos o maleducados, pero si debía resaltar que deseaban una esposa más aferrada a su papel. No un alma libre como ella, que gustaba de la música y los libros, debates acerca de una política inexistente y proposiciones que seguramente, mejorarían el imperio.

Todos venían al escuchar maravillas, pero se iban tan pronto se daban cuenta que ella, los podría dominar. No sería precisamente sumisa. Además, también estaba el amor.

A pesar de todas las ideas locas que podría tener, era una chica y el amor siempre estaría presente. Atrayéndola. Quería un hombre que luchara por ella, que intentará utilizar todos sus recursos para convencerla de que no había mejor opción que él mismo.

Aún recordaba su leyenda de amor favorita, la de una diosa y un humano. Que a pesar de ser algo casi imposible, la hicieron emocionarse desde la primera vez que la escuchó cuando era niña y había preguntado a su madre, si era posible ver un dios y que ambos se enamoraran del otro.

— _Bueno, Sakura. Hay una leyenda acerca de eso sabes, por eso dicen que el amor triunfa a pesar de todo... puede que llegue a no ser tan duradero, pero de alguna manera te deja un poco de esa felicidad que no vas a poder vivir de ninguna otra manera_ —había dicho su madre, peinando con cuidado sus cabellos rosa.

— _Dice la leyenda, que el emperador de Jade tenía una hija muy hermosa llamada, Zhinu. Dicen que era la encargada de tejer las nubes que hay en el cielo y después de su arduo trabajo bajaba todos los días con ayuda de una túnica mágica para bañarse en el río. No obstante, un día un pastor llamado Niulang se enamoró de ella al verla bañarse en el río. Yendo contra todas las leyes establecidas, se atrevió a robarle la túnica mágica que la hermosa diosa había dejado a la orilla, y la escondió impidiendo que volviera al cielo—._ Comenzó a contar su madre, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas aquella noche.

— _Eso es terrible, mamá. ¡Robar es malo! —_ interrumpió, con su voz de niña pequeña separándose de su madre mirándola con los ojos verdes de manera reprobatoria.

— _Sí, Sakura. Es malo, pero en un acto de amor que el pobre pastor no pudo evitar —_ lo excusó antes de seguir con su historia— _. Cuando el emperador de Jade se enteró de la sucedido, enfureció, pero al verse incapaz de poder hacer algo por traer a su hija, se vio obligado a aceptarlo. Ya que la diosa y el pastor, se habían enamorado y casado al instante. Pasó el tiempo y la joven triste de no haber visto a su padre durante tanto, había decidido que era hora de ir a visitarlo. Usando la túnica que su esposo había ocultado hace un tiempo. Volviendo a subir al cielo._

— _¡Eso es genial, mamá! Yo la verdad también me pondría muy triste si nunca los viera de nuevo. —_ Saltó de alegría abrazando afectuosamente a su madre.

— _Y nosotros a ti, Sakura. Pero déjame terminarte de contar que paso con ellos. —_ La acomodó nuevamente sobre su regazo— _. El emperador al verla, trazó un río de estrellas en medio del cielo para que Zhinu fuera incapaz de regresar con su marido. Pero al verla tan triste, sintió lástima por los jóvenes amantes que al séptimo día del séptimo mes, les permitió verse en un puente que conectaba el río._

— _Eso pensé yo, el emperador de Jade no es una mala persona._

— _Claro que no, cariño. —_ Sonrió un poco, llevándola hasta la cama. Era hora de dormir.

— _Sabes, mamá. He escuchado a algunas personas decir que cuando crezca también me debo casar. Y dicen que seguramente no será por amor, sino por beneficio. Realmente no entiendo muy bien lo de beneficio, aunque seguramente no es algo muy bueno ¿verdad?, digo, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que casarse por amor?_

— _Eres una niña muy lista, Sakura. Pero tu padre y yo, no te obligaremos a casarte por beneficio, buscando cosas que realmente no traen más que bienes materiales. A pesar de todo, nos gustaría que encuentres a alguien por tu cuenta._

—Cásate por amor, Sakura —susurró abriendo los ojos, recordando las palabras de su madre. La verdad era que estaba sumamente agradecida por esa libertad concedida, poder escoger a quién amar era simplemente una oportunidad que pocas personas de su posición podían tener y por esa misma razón no la desperdiciaría. Por más decreto imperial que fuera. Nunca se casaría con aquel sujeto.

Después de un pequeño espectáculo, en la puerta de su hogar. Escuchó la voz de su padre un poco más allá cuestionando qué era todo aquel alboroto. Caminó hasta su lado viendo con detenimiento al sujeto que decía ser su prometido. Invitándolo a pasar sólo por cortesía, los siguió sin prisa sosteniendo con cuidado la parte en donde él, la tomó.

Sentándose frente a frente, tomando un poco de té. Él extendió con una sonrisa de burla el pergamino donde se decretaba ella debía casarse con él, dentro de un mes. De lo contrario, podría sufrir consecuencias inimaginables. Su voz había sido directa, clara, mezclada con un poco de veneno. Que la hicieron tambalearse un poco ya no tan segura, no obstante su padre, mandó por otro documento de la familia.

Un rollo de tamaño mediano, con las insignias imperiales. Recalcando que su familia, no podía ser sometida a ningún castigo o decreto imperial si los miembros de ésta, consideraban no era realmente oportuno y además de ello, debían ser sometidos a juicio dado cualquier inconveniente. El documento tenía vigencia a cualquier dinastía o heredero del trono y estaba firmado con la sangre del mismo emperador.

—Es un documento inválido, señor feudal —gruñó—, su nueva majestad ha anulado todos los decretos del emperador anterior.

—De ser así, de todas maneras. No dejaré que mi hija sea desposada a la fuerza. A pesar de las palabras de su majestad —aclaró, levantándose de su lugar—. Sakura no se casará con usted, a no ser que ella misma lo desee. Por otro lado. No crea que sus palabras me atemorizan, el difunto emperador era un hombre muy inteligente y después de todo, también pensó que posterior a su muerte si alguna persona deseaba eliminar por completo su legado y este tipo de documentos, debían pasar por un largo proceso antes de invalidarlos por completo. Y hasta la fecha, no he recibido ninguna notificación. Así que si me permite, mis lacayos lo acompañaran hasta la puerta, gracias por su visita.

Se despidió con calma de un invitado muy malhumorado que la miró directamente, diciendo; —Está cometiendo un grave error.

Antes de empujar a los trabajadores y caminar con prisa hasta la puerta. Dejándole aquel sabor amargo en su boca, y la preocupación saltando en su pecho.

Ella lo vio, aquella maldad en sus ojos y sus expresiones. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella accediera a su petición, debía estar atenta. Pensó escuchando el cantar de los pájaros detenerse de manera abrupta y salir volando con prisa desde las ramas. Miró por un momento el cielo a ver si era una tormenta acercándose, pero no. Sólo el sol ocultándose casi por completo entre los árboles dándole paso a la noche.

Tal vez era hora de volver.

Murmuró para si misma, bajando de la roca en donde estuvo sentada por horas, pensando. Se acomodó el kimono, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo y se dispuso a caminar hacía la entrada, no obstante sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de una voz conocida... su enemigo.

—¡Búsquenla! —escuchó gritar fuertemente, secundado por otras afirmaciones.

Antes de empezar a correr en dirección contraria.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _¡El segundo capítulo, ha concluído! Sí, como pueden ver tengo una afinación por el hecho de que Sakura huya de algo, no sé cual es la razón, pero me doy cuenta que siempre escribo esa escena. Creo que si escribo otro fic, debo cambiar eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios para conocer sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿La atrapan, lográ huir?_

 _La leyenda que cuenta la mamá de Sakura, es parte de la mitología china. En el pinyin correspondiente los nombres de:_ Zhīnǚ 织女 _que en español significa, tejedora_ _y_ Niúláng, 牛 郎, _que se puede tomar como el vaquero_ _._

 _El capítulo tres se subirá el próximo viernes, Febrero 12. Para ser más exactos. Pueden agregarme en Facebook con el link en mi perfil, o darle follow/favortio a la historia._

 _Besos, cuídense._

 _Zhang._


	3. Dicea

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Después de una semana vuelvo a salir por aquí, para traerles el tercer capítulo de éste proyecto. Espero que les guste como este llendo, sé que es algo lento. Pero deben entender un poco el transfondo de todo esto._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos y como no, por su constante ánimo a mi persona._

 _Y a todos esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el primer capítulo, mostando sus apoyo._

 _El título hace referencia a: La diosa de la justicia._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 3. Dicea.

.

.

.

Caminó sin prisa por el largo corredor que lo llevaría frente a la asamblea de los sabios. Sintiendo el viento mover sus ropas junto al flequillo negro que ocultaba sus ojos ónix, dejando ver todo su rostro. No había llegado hace mucho, sólo había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar un poco sus ropas y hacer unas curaciones superficiales sobre su magullado cuerpo.

Había escuchado la citación de los ancianos, cuando uno de sus lacayos había corrido a informale después de su llegada, que su presencia era exigida de forma inmediata por los sabios en la asamblea. Otro maldito problema, por un pequeño descuido a la hora de hacer su deber, y sinceramente, no entendía que era lo que ellos deseaban si a cada misión que le daban también venía un castigo consigo. Alegando que la desobediencia parecía estar marcada en su sangre inmortal, cuando realmente se consideraba una de las personas menos revoltosas de las tierras sagradas.

Cumpliendo los deberes sin demora, y vigilando con cuidado a los protegidos humanos.

Los odiaba.

A pesar de ser un dios y tener que velar por su protección, todos aquellos deseos egoístas y avariciosos que escondían tras la perfecta máscara de benevolencia y suplica dirigidos a ellos, cuando un problema de fuerza mayor se presentaba. De lo contrario, olvidaban completamente las leyes que fueron estipuladas hacia tanto tiempo. Provocando el nacimiento de esa enorme brecha que hacía la diferencia entre seres como ellos y los simples humanos. Y de ser por él mismo, nunca acudiría a su ayuda.

No cuando podría terminar como _ **él.**_ _P_ or su buen corazón.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de detener sus pasos, aflojando las manos que había vuelto en puños al recordar un pasado que todos querían olvidar, el pequeño desliz de la perfección. Porque ser un dios era sinónimo de eso y cualquier cosa que manchara el lienzo debía ser dejado a un lado.

—Sasuke-san —saludaron en una pequeña reverencia, los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la asamblea. Almas que no habían podido encontrar la paz y se habían visto en la necesidad de servir a los dioses por deudas que no habían podido pagar por su repentina muerte. Moviéndose a un lado, para que abrieran la puerta.

Caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta el centro del lugar, parecía un pequeño coliseo que en la parte más alta florecía un hermoso jardín. Escuchando la voz de uno de los ancianos llamando su atención, se obligó a mirarlos nuevamente. No eran sólo ellos.

También se encontraban sus padres y algunos otros dioses, observando con curiosidad a qué se debía todos aquellos formalismos.

—Sasuke Uchiha, único heredero de la familia Uchiha, encargados del elemento fuego y protectores del poder divino —comenzó a decir el sabio más joven desde su lugar, en lo más alto del coliseo—.También conocido como el dios que más faltas a tenido en el periodo de 100 años. Increíble para decir verdad, pero no admirable.

Sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para qué me han llamado hoy, si no es para las estúp…

—Silencio —lo calló, mirándolo severamente—.No creo que Mikoto-san, le haya ensañado tan pocos modales a un dios heredero de poderes tan grandes.

Murmuró, haciéndolo gruñir en su lugar. Pero no se movió. Lo seguía mirando desde su sitio con los ojos negros llenos de enojo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Sintió su cuerpo magullado y lo único que deseaba era un poco de comida y reposo ya que seguramente, lo mandarían afuera por una nueva misión

—Ha pasado un tiempo, desde que has comenzado a desobedecer las reglas sagradas que han sido impuestas. Hemos perdonado tantas fallas dentro de lo posible, al ver que eres sólo un crío con necesidad de grandeza para ser reconocido. Y sabemos que dentro de tu corazón, albergas una pequeña parte de aquellos sentimientos malignos que destruyen la integridad y ciegan tus objetivos.

—¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó lentamente.

—Sabemos lo qué piensas de los mortales, Sasuke. Y somos conscientes de que son imperfectos y buscan el poder y la fortuna, pero por esas razones no podemos saltar nuestras reglas y romper promesas que hace tanto tiempo fueron pactadas.

—Usted sabe que ellos sólo buscan en nosotros protección, cuando las cosas se salen de control.

—Lo sé, pero esos errores son meramente de ellos. Nosotros no podemos castigar antes de tiempo, no es nuestro deber. Se nos es prohibido mostrarnos delates de ellos completamente, cuando no hay razones realmente fuertes y tú has quebrantado la regla.

—¿Qué está diciendo? Pero si…

—En la misión que se te encomendó para que sellaras a un demonio de bajo rango, terminó en una pelea que destruyó un pequeño pueblo en la profundidad de las montañas. Pocos sabrán de ella y si se la encuentran en el camino, seguramente pensaran que habrá sido una catástrofe natural. Pero nosotros no. Murieron algunas personas inocentes en el altercado por tu deseo de buscar un poco de diversión, cuando podías haberlo encerrado en su escondite con un simple movimiento.

—El demonio comenzó y me tendió una trampa, salió volando del escondite hacia el pueblo del que se estaba alimentando.

—Sabes que no es excusa, has sido educado para mantener la serenidad y tener control sobre tus poderes —le replicó, parándose de su puesto y aparecer junto a sus padres que lo miraban con ojos de preocupación—. Y por esa misma razón, el consejo de los sabios hemos decidido implementar un castigo que hace mucho no se utilizaban, para que reflexiones acerca de tus actos.

Sentenció, al momento que sentía le despojaban de su espada y la parte superior de sus ropas. Encadenando sus extremidades, le hicieron arrodillarse escuchando la voz del hombre a lo lejos.

—Serás despojado de tus poderes durante un _ciclo lunar_ , y condenado a vivir entre los mortales durante ese tiempo. Sin ningún contacto con la tierra sagrada antes de que se cumpla el tiempo estipulado.

Terminó, mientras lanzaba un gruñido bajo y primitivo, ahogando sus gritos al sentir su inmortalidad siendo extraída desde lo más profundo de su ser, quemando cada parte de su cuerpo. Alzó un poco la cabeza viendo una figura femenina que caminaba sin prisa hasta él, desapareciendo antes de poder tocarlo.

Preguntándose si había sido producto de una alucinación por el dolor, vio todo borroso antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Vaya, que rápido se ha terminado este tercer capítulo. Creo que algunos me quieren matar por hacer que desean saber que paso con Sakura, pero vamos es Sasuke ¿Acaso no lo recompensa? Yo digo que sí. ¿Si vieron que el último párrafo tiene una conexión con el primer capítulo, qué creen que suceda? ¿Cuándo piesan que se van a encontrar? ¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke en el mundo de los mortales, cuándo parece que los odia tanto? :O_

 _El capítulo cuatro, será subido el próximo viernes 19 de Febrero. Pueden agregarme en Facebook con el link en mi perfil, o darle follow/favortio a la historia._

 _Besos, cuídense._

 _Zhang._


	4. Paventia

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Feliz viernes y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el capítulo número cuatro de Ambrosía. Está un poco corto también, y también me gustaría advertirles que tiene insinuaciones sexuales. Pero nada realmente tan malo. Eso si lean bajo su propio riesgo._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a:_ _ **Terpsicore de Geminis**_ _! Espero que cumplas muchos más._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo la historia, dejando reviews, dando follow o favoritos. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, tengo deseos de alcanzar los 40 reviews, pero bueno xDD son solo expectativas mías._

 _El título hace referencia a: La diosa que se invoca para que miedo._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 4. Paventia.

.

.

.

Sentía la sensación de ahogo en su pecho, mientras corría a ciegas por el inmenso bosque. Las pisadas de ellos que se hacían más fuertes a cada minuto, mientras sus piernas cansadas la hicieron tambalearse sobre su camino, cayendo de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo al no ver la gigantesca raíz del árbol, que bloqueaba su paso. El volumen de las voces incrementando la hicieron intentar recobrar el sentido, tenía que levantarse sin importar el dolor que sintiera en su lastimado tobillo.

Huir.

Era la única salvación que tenía, de lo contrario. Sería peor para sus padres...él los culparía y nadie podría salvarlos, maldita sea la hora en que aquel sujeto se fijó en ella. Su aire arrogante y déspota, sabía que no traería nada bueno. Montando todo ese escenario para quedar como el héroe que había salvado su vida de bandidos que buscaban una recompensa al devolver la hija del feudal. Recogiendo un poco el kimono, se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a correr. Buscando entre la penumbra alguna cueva que sirviera como escondite hasta que ellos se marcharan.

Nadie conocía tan bien como ella aquel bosque, durante las tantas expediciones matutinas se había encontrado con verdaderos tesoros. Lo único que faltaba, era toparse con uno de los dioses entre los caminos.

Aunque decían, iba en contra de sus reglas.

El cielo y la tierra, se dividían protegiendo secretos de aquellos que buscaran un poder más allá del que pueden manejar.

" _Sakura_ " escuchó la voz, furiosa. " _No puedes huir, Sakura_ " era él...pero _¿Cómo?_ , pensó mirando por unos segundos a su alrededor. No había nadie y estaba segura, ellos se rendirían antes de poder llegar si quiera hasta ese lugar. Tenía que correr, huir de ese montaje ¿Qué era lo que deseaban en realidad? No tenía que ver con riquezas, tierras o cualquier cosa material. Lo más seguro era que buscaran la sumisión de su persona, aceptando las nuevas políticas del emperador. Un emperador que ella odiaba.

Y como se lo había dictado a su padre, nunca se casaría con él. Y él tampoco la obligaría a ello.

Trató de acelerar sus pasos, escuchando los truenos, anunciando la tempestuosa lluvia que comenzaba a caer sin cesar sobre ellos, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, trató de cambiar de dirección pero fue en vano. Estaba rodeada de hombres armados con espadas y antorchas.

—Sakura, Sakura —escuchó la llamada de una voz profunda y gruesa, mostrando al futuro prometido del que huía la chica. Protegido por una enorme sombrilla, mientras montaba en un caballo de color negro como la noche, su hocico iluminado por la tenue luz—. Al parecer tu padre no te enseñó modales ¿verdad? Vamos a casa y es una orden, no permitiré esa falta de respeto contra mí persona. Una esposa desobediente que huye. —La miró lentamente, frunciendo el ceño dando una orden con su cabeza para que fueran por ella.

—No he aceptado casarme contigo —murmuró sosteniendo la piedra en su mano con fuerza, sintiendo cómo los hombres detenían su andar.

—Error, al terminar la noche lo harás. Tus padres corren un gran peligro, querida. Y al tener al su majestad de mi lado puedo hacer unos pequeños cambios para aplicar el merecido castigo, nadie se atreverá a mencionar lo contrario.

—No puedes —siseó con rabia, sosteniendo con más fuerza la piedra.

—Claro que puedo, a menos que tú, cambies de opinión —dijo con malicia, acercándose un poco. Quedando justo delante de un gran árbol, cerca de la enorme raíz que salía de éste.

Tomando con cuidado los bordes de su kimono, se acercó, tratando de actuar temerosa a lo que podía suceder y golpeó al caballo con la piedra para que éste comenzara a moverse agitadamente por el repentino impacto.

—¿Qué?, quieta —fue lo único que escuchó de parte de él, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente. Escabulléndose por entre las piernas de los hombres, se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria adentrándose al bosque. Podía oír aún la voz furiosa de él, los insultos y el rechinido adolorido del caballo por la herida. Seguramente lo lanzaría al suelo y provocaría una lesión si tenía suerte, que lo dejaría tendido durante unos cuantos días antes de volver a buscarla.

Corrió tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían, sabiendo que la necesidad de huir había borrado un poco su cordura, los pequeños sollozos que salían sin poder contener, la hacían preocuparse más. Por sus padres gracias a la imprudencia que había acabado de cometer, y el único consuelo que podía darse realmente era que lo más seguro es que si ella lo aceptaba terminaran peor.

Y a cada paso que daba pensaba constantemente en qué podría hacer. Había escuchado tanto de amor y vivido en él, que simplemente no soportaba la idea de verse privada por personas cuyas acciones eran meramente egoístas y amenazantes… Sintiendo de repente como se veían apresada por unos fuertes brazos, forcejando una y otra vez para soltarse, el rechinido del animal llegó a sus oídos y más tarde, una cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar. La había encontrado y pegado.

Lo miró con desprecio esperando a que con sus ojos y pensamientos, pudiera matarlo. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

—Escoria —fue lo único que se atrevió a murmurar.

Ya que lo siguiente le aterró, observó cada movimiento de él, se había olvidado de ser un caballero noble, se olvidó de la lluvia que caía y se acercó hasta ella. Mientras unos hombres la sujetaban a ella y en cada forcejeo un golpe en su cuerpo, dolor sin embargo parecía que no surtía ningún efecto, hasta que los golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenía, debía escapar de las garras de un hombre que deseaba abusar de ella.

Se arrastró sobre la tierra húmeda, parecía un pequeño animalito retrocediendo a cada paso, que el depredador daba. Cerró los ojos al ver que levantaba una mano dispuesta a pegarle, sintiendo el primer golpe sobre su rostro, tan fuerte que provocó un pequeño hilo de sangre delizarse por la comisura de sus labios.

—Nunca debes retarme, te tomaré. Y después de eso, me casaré contigo... será una especie de acto heroico, porque ya nadie te querrá. Yo te aceptaré a pesar de todo —lo escuchó decir, preparando el segundo golpe.

No obstante, éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido seco y lo vio despolomarse a su costado y mientras sus compañeros corrían la misma suerte.

Levantó su cabeza sorprendida, parecía una obra divina. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra al ver el dueño de ese acontecimiento.

—¿Cómo…? —trató de preguntar, poniéndose de pie; sin embargo, volvió a caer pero antes de tocar el suelo los brazos de aquel misterioso hombre la detuvieron. Sintiendo como su masculino, y fuerte cuerpo, aferraban con delicadeza el de ella. Lo buscó con sus orbes jade, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación a tráves de ellos, mientras el cansacio llegaba y la tomaba, lo miró por última vez, y se desmayó.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Genial! Ya terminamos por hoy, digo, lo que muchas estaban esperando y como me confesaron (?) valio la pena que en el capítulo anterior, fuera de Sasuke. ¿Qué les parecio este capítulo 4, le gusto? Sé que también fue un poco corto, pero de alguna manera espero que lo haya recompensado y sigan esperando más._

 _¿Quién salvó a nuestra bella doncella del peligro, en aquella tempestuosa noche? ¿Qué sucederá cuándo despierte?_

 _Bueno, sigan leyendo para saber. El próximo viernes 26 de Febrero tengo que volver a mis dormitorios, ya voy a empezar semestre. Pero de igual manera, espero poder actulizar ese día, sino voy a ver que tal estoy el 25 para subir. A más tardar-si ni el jueves o viernes-lo publicaré el día sábado 27. Espero que lo esperen con ansias._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, cuídense._

 _Zhang._


	5. Moiras

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡WOW! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, debo comentar que estoy súper feliz. O sea, no pensé que realmente iba a llegar a los 40 reviews, pero ¡Lo hizo! Y los sobrepaso, veo también muchas lectoras nuevas. Espero que la historia, sea de su agrado._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a: Son las personificaciones del destino._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 5. Moiras

.

.

.

Intentó levantarse del suelo lodoso, escuchando su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre que intentaba darse el título de prometido, sintiendo cómo el miedo la invadía nuevamente. El primer golpe había sido brutal y el segundo, no iba a ser menos doloroso. Debía huir. Pero sus piernas parecían no pertenecerle, siendo totalmente ajena a las órdenes que le daba, no se podía mover ni un centímetro. Y en la desesperación, sus ojos se nublaron y recurrió al último recurso que le quedaba para alejarse...arrastrarse.

"Sakura, no puedes huir de mí, Sakura" escuchó seguido de una risa. Sintiendo cada vez más y más cerca las pisada. "Nunca podrás, huir" le susurró en el oído, sintiendo sus manos en los hombros girándola rápidamente para quedar frente a frente.

"No" protestó, al verlo sobre ella "No, no, no" siguió cantando sin cesar, cerrando los ojos dejando que la lluvia cayera directamente sobre su rostro. Sintiendo un golpe sobre la boca de su estómago cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza y los volvió a abrir, con prisa al ver que el sonido de la lluvia había desaparecido, como también el escenario. Murmurando un pequeño "no" sus labios temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo, sobre la cómoda cama.

Sintiendo los rayos del sol, rozar con delicadeza su piel. Escuchando a lo lejos el agua del río correr con prisa, pero era diferente al sonido de siempre. Más fuerte, con más velocidad y energía. Trató de salir de la cama ignorando completamente su entorno. Aún estaba un poco desubicada después de la pesadilla que tenía más realidad que cualquier otra cosa...cerró los ojos intentando recordar con más exactitud qué fue lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Apartando la manta de color blanco, se miró el hermoso vestido que había usado ayer, lleno de lodo y suciedad. Respirando con fuerza, cerrando los manos en forma de puño ante la rabia que corría por sus venas.

Los pies descalzos, tocaron el suelo frío cubierto de madera y caminó sin prisa, hasta la hermosa ventana que daba hacia el río. Observando con asombro las enormes cataratas, se deleitó con el paisaje unos segundos antes de mirar al cielo y ver el sol en su punto más alto, era mediodía.

Giró un poco su cuerpo y se encontró de frente con un enorme espejo, llevándose de manera involuntaria la mano hasta la mejilla que tenía un tono oscuro por el golpe, miró también el rastro de sangre seca que había dejado sobre su piel, su cabello rosa lleno de hojas y algunas ramas, además de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes que ya no poseían aquel brillo de siempre, más bien estaban impregnados de cansancio.

Dando un largo suspiro, sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, pensó ya con la mente un poco más despejada, recordando por fin la ayuda del misterioso hombre en medio de la lluvia, se preguntó si estaba ahí también notando ya un poco de los detalles en la habitación, se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era a pesar de encontrarse en medio de la nada.

La cama con dosel y sábanas blancas un poco sucias por su culpa, tallada con una madera muy buena y detalles preciosos, igual que la mesa y una silla a un lado de la habitación. Cortinas, un armario de tamaño mediano, un jarrón vacío sobre la mesa un poco más allá, casi en el centro del cuarto.

Dio un suspiro, buscó sus zapatos los cuales estaban a un lado de la cama. Sucios. Al igual que toda su ropa se dispuso a caminar en busca del hombre.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien? —cuestionó, caminando sin prisa, mirando a cada lado. Los pasillos grandes adornados de manera simple con unos grandes ventanales, llegó hasta el comienzo de unas escaleras dándose cuenta del tamaño descomunal de aquel lugar y pensar que nunca lo había visto

—Hola —dijo, nuevamente, girando su cuerpo dando la espalda a la escalera. Encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente desde el otro extremo, soltó un pequeño grito aferrándose a la baranda ante la impresión del hombre, que había salido repentinamente de algún lugar.

Lo miró con detenimiento. Ojos negros como el carbón al igual que su cabello, mucho más alto que ella. El rostro con facciones perfectas y una nariz recta, la postura elegante con un aura de poder impresionante, las ropas que indicaban tampoco podría estar muy lejos de su posición.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es que me ha sorprendido y…

—Lárgate —dijo simplemente, agachando un poco su cabeza y volver a mirar lo qué tenía entre las manos.

—Perdón.

—Estás despiertas, puedes irte. Esos sujetos deben haberse marchado también —respondió simplemente alzando un poco su cabeza, dejando que un poco de los cabellos cubrieran su cara. Lo supo, tan parecido al chico de su sueño que no pudo evitar expresarlo en voz alta.

—El chico del sueño —susurró, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos, pero lo ignoró dando un paso hacia él—. Debes ser tú, te vi. Estabas arrodillado en el suelo, gruñendo evitando que unos gritos de dolor saliera de tu boca...no tenias la parte superior de tu vestimenta y…

—Cuando vuelva, espero que te hayas largado —expresó interrumpiendo a la hija del feudal. Pasando a un lado de ella, bajó con prisa las escaleras...debía salir de ahí.

—Creo que me llamabas —la escuchó decir —. Mi nombre es, Sakura, y tú debes ser Sasuke ¿verdad?

Fue lo último que escuchó después de salir de la casa, aquella chica había descrito con una precisión ridículamente exacta el momento en el que le habían quitado sus poderes por un ciclo lunar, ahora parecía que era sólo otro humano con habilidades increíbles para batalla. No obstante, podía sentir su cuerpo débil y magullado después de ser lanzando desde las tierras sagradas a ese bosque, caminó casi con la conciencia a punto de abandonarlo hasta aquella casa donde se desmayó despertando al segundo día en medio del pasillo. Después de recobrar el sentido, recibió la visita de los guardianes como control e información, antes de que ser marcharan nuevamente.

Aquel día, cuando la noche habia comenzado decidido caminar en el bosque, a pesar de escuchar los truenos que anunciaban la tormenta próxima llegó hasta el lugar donde salvó a esa chica.

No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le mencionaba debía hacerlo. Las antorchas en medio de la oscuridad habían lado su atención y los pequeños gritos, le hicieron darse cuenta que definitivamente algo estaba mal. Se acercó sin prisa por detrás, viendo a los sujetos más concentrados en aquella pequeña mujer que la intromisión de él. El hombre de cabellos rojos, reflejados por el fuego alzó su brazo dispuesta a pegarle y antes de siquiera poder tomar control de su cuerpo, lo había dejado inconsciente con un golpe en su cuello junto a todos los demás.

Después la miró a ella, a pesar de la escasa luz y el mal tiempo, pudo distinguir un poco sus cabellos rosas y el hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios. Frunció el ceño, escuchando un pequeño _"¿cómo?_ " La alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa, dejándola sobre la cama se volvió a marchar. Hasta ese momento cuando escuchó su voz, la miró con detenimiento desde atrás el cabello rosa largo, revuelto de hojas y lodo al igual que su vestido, no era otra simple humana, no. Pertenecía a una de las altas estirpes. Escuchó sin mucha atención hasta que mencionó lo del sueño y cómo lo había visto pero _¿Era posible?_ La entrada de los humanos estaba prohibida debajo de cualquier forma.

Algo no andaba bien, pensó, bajando la vestimenta de su pecho dejando al desnudo todo su torso. Dio un pequeño salto hasta la roca en medio de toda la cascada, debía recuperarse y la única manera de poder hacerlo en aquel momento era la naturaleza. Un proceso más lento pero efectivo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la energía del agua, se concentró en las partes más lastimadas de su cuerpo. Hasta que sintió algo sacándolo con fuerza debajo de ésta y hacerlo caer sobre el agua, no sin antes dar un golpe en medio de todo su pecho. Escuchando una voz teñida de odio mientras caía en el proceso.

—Uchiha, ¿Cómo te has atrevido a encerrar a mi hermano? —siseó con rabia desde lo alto—. Tú asqueroso dios, las pagaras.

Juró el demonio precipitándose con rapidez hasta dar otro golpe de lleno en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Definitivamente no era su día.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Y el capítulo 5 ha concluido, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué creen que pasará con Sasuke? ¿Sakura se marchará como le ordeno nuestra deidad? O se quedará. La conexión de ellos ha sido revelada. Sakura fue un testigo de primera mano cuando a Sasuke le estaban quitando sus poderes, pero no sabe realmente qué es. ¿Sé lo dirá?_

 _Bueno ya regresé a los dormitorios de la universidad, para comenzar un nuevo semestre. Desenme éxitos (?) Debo prepararme para un examen muy importante para mi, HSK 5...es la abreviatura de examen para ver tu nivel de chino y acorde a eso, me aceptaran en mi carrera. Así que tirenme buenas energías. Actualmente el fic de Ambrosía tiene 15 Capítulos escritos, y el 15 si que me quedo largo. Cuando lo lean, se darán cuenta de la extensión a comparación de lo que escribo normalmente._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	6. Ate

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo seís de Ambrosía ¿Lo han esperado con ansias? Bueno, ya no tienen que esperar más._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia, también los follows y favoritos que le dan._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _La diosa de la fatalidad, personificación de las acciones irreflexivas y sus consecuencias. Típicamente se hacía referencia a los errores cometidos tanto por mortales como por dioses, normalmente debido exceso de orgullo, que los llevaban a la perdición o la muerte._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 6. Ate

.

.

.

Escupió un poco de sangre, cayendo al mismo tiempo sobre una de sus rodillas. Aquel demonio lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, el golpe directo en su pecho había provocado que sus heridas anteriores se abrieran nuevamente. Provocando una pérdida mayor de sangre y a pesar de ser inmortal, podía quedar inconsciente en medio de la batalla a menos que aquel ser supiera cómo matar a un dios. Ya que su pérdida de poderes no afectaba a tal punto de matarlo.

Sólo separando la esencia divina de su cuerpo, lo podría aniquilar como a un mortal.

Viéndola sonreír desde las alturas, se fijó en su cabello negro largo y las ropas demasiado reveladoras para una mujer de aquella época. La boca pintada de un color rojo como la sangre, estaba seguro que era de aquellas que buscaban a los hombres y los seducían antes de devorarlos en el momento que ellos menos esperaban, alimentándose de su sangre para conservar su apariencia física y tomando las almas, para poder seguir en estas tierras. Parándose con dificultad, se tomó el costado derecho y retrocedió un poco en busca de algo que sirviera como espada. Observando a unos metros más allá un poco de fuego sobre la tierra que desapareció al instante revelando la suya, que había dejado en sus aposentos.

Alzó su cabeza y miró hacia las nubes, su madre. De alguna manera tampoco era contra las reglas después de todo, su habilidad con la espada era de carácter físico y no tenía que ver con sus poderes.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, antes de que ella se diera cuenta no obstante el sol brillante brilló contra ésta, revelando su ubicación y sin más opción corrió con su magullado cuerpo hasta tomarla con el brazo derecho y ponerla delante de sí, haciendo un pequeño corte sobre la piel del demonio quien rió sobre su rostro antes de recibir una fuerte patada de su parte.

—Realmente, no comprendo cómo pudiste sellar a mi hermano. Me pregunto: ¿Si él es tan idiota o fue un golpe de suerte para ti?—susurró, lamiendo su propia sangre antes de observar cómo se cerraba la herida—. Itachi hubiera sido un muy buen heredero.

—¿Itachi? ¿De qué estás hablando? —siseó enojado.

—Sasuke-kun, no conoce el nombre de su hermano mayor. O eres un pequeño olvidadizo —río, acercándose un poco hasta él, que estaba aún en guardia.

—Deja de estar hablando tonterías, demonio. ¿Acaso no vengaraz a tu hermano? —dijo, poniéndose en guardia para atacar. Ignorando el dolor punzante sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, saltó en su dirección chocando la espada contra sus garras, la vio sonreír un poco más antes de lanzar otro ataque contra él. Mezclando patadas y sus garras, que lo habían alcanzado en el costado derecho muy cerca a su antigua herida.

Se separó un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento, escupiendo un poco más de sangre ante las nuevas heridas. Corrió de nuevo hasta ella con determinación, esquivando el ataque y perforando el costado izquierdo debajo de su pecho. La escuchó gruñir de dolor antes de volver a él con su mano derecha, la cual, esquivó con facilidad sacando en el proceso la espada cubierta de sangre.

—Maldito Uchiha —siseó—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Tus palabras, no me culpes por tu poca habilidad en batalla demonio. Hablando de cosas sin sentido... debería sellarte.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, a pesar de que me has herido no soy como mi hermano. Sólo una persona ha podido sellarme y no volveré a ese asqueroso lugar —murmuró—. Te falta mucho para alcanzar a tu hermano, Sasuke-kun.

Expresó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No. Tengo. Hermano.

—No, no, no. Una cosa es que no sepas de él... tal vez sólo alcances su poder con ese jarrón que tan receloso guarda la familia Uchiha, tal vez Itachi tomó un poco de ese poder.

—Te sellaré —sentenció, harto de las palabras sin sentido del demonio. Fue nuevamente en su dirección sintiendo la sangre correr por sus heridas, el costado derecho bañando completamente su piel hasta la parte baja de sus ropas blancas, tiñéndolo de rojo escarlata.

La vio moverse de lugar, hasta su espalda y giró sobre sí, a pesar de saber que provocaría más hemorragia. No obstante la rapidez de su cuerpo había mermado por las heridas y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe que iba a su derecha, haciéndolo rugir de dolor, la atacó intentando sacar la mano del cuerpo. Cortando la muñeca del demonio, la vio retroceder y mirarlo con furia antes de caer sobre el agua, arrancando la mano de su costado y la tiró lejos.

—Madara nunca mencionó esto —escupió, antes de volver sobre él y rasgar su pecho con las afiladas uñas de su mano, dejando que la sangre brotara desde el centro volviendo el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo de tono rojizo. La escuchó hacer una promesa de que volvería y se esfumó como había llegado.

Observó con sus ojos negros el cielo, el sol ya había comenzado a bajar desde lo más alto. Tosió un poco de sangre, sintiendo el líquido bajar por cada una de sus heridas el dolor punzante sobre todo su torso. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir tratando de enfocar un poco la visión que comenzaba a fallar. ¿Itachi? ¿Madara? ¿El jarrón que custodiaba su familia? Se cuestionó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño...haría el último intento de llegar hasta la orilla antes de que la corriente se lo llevara y de tener tan mala suerte, terminara ahogado por no poder salir del río al verse inconsciente.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, ahogando el gemido que deseaba salir desde lo más profundo. Moviéndose lastimosamente sobre el agua, alcanzó una pequeña roca de la enorme cadena. Aferrándose con fuerza, impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante tomando la siguiente hasta llegar a una de las más grandes y se abrazó con fuerza.

Su arrogancia, lo había orillado a ese estado. Pensó antes de perder la consciencia, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Bueno, lo sé. Corto. Bastante a decir verdad el siete también es un poco así, pero sé que les va a gustar. El capítulo 8 ya está un poco más largo ¿qué creen que suceda? ¿Qué será de Sasuke? Y el demonio ¿si cumplirá su palabra? Bueno descubrán todo eso con los capítulos venideros._

 _Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	7. Ares

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo siete de Ambrosía ¿Lo han esperado con ansias? Bueno, ya no tienen que esperar más. Creo que les resultará interesante, más preguntan se están sumando a la ecuación ¿Hasta dónde creen que lleguen._

 _Este capítulo esta dedicado a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste! Y que cumplas muchos más._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia, también los follows y favoritos que le dan._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _El dios de la guerra y la crueldad._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 7. Ares.

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo atrás, habían dicho que la crueldad era propia del hombre; herir a otros de manera deliberada, buscando el placer en uno mismo. Pero de alguna manera no era sólo placer, sino también la certeza de saber que aquel acto era provocado como sinónimo de poder sobre los demás infundiendo el miedo en sus cuerpos y construyendo un imperio a base de sangre. Los gritos de dolor y súplica para conservar unas insignificantes vidas, hacían que su sonrisa se expandiera más y más. La cuenta que había llevado desde el inicio se iba acabando con cada día que transcurría. Y todo, servía como excusa para llevarlos ante él.

La libertad adquirida después tanto tiempo, por fin parecía hacerse visible. Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que así. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, antes de que ellos notaran el verdadero significado de lo que sucedía ahí.

Y para ser sinceros, la ansiedad estaba tomando más fuerza con el pasar de los días. Todo saldría como había planeado en un comienzo, no podría fracasar; no cuando estaba tan cerca de tomar lo que por derecho había sido de él hacia un tiempo atrás.

Ignorando sin mucho disimulo a la pareja delante de él que pedía clemencia y ayuda para sus tierras, ya que el tiempo que había sido asignado para pagar los impuestos, caduco. Por eso, antes de que su señor tomará cualquier decisión; decidieron presentarse en el palacio imperial solicitando una audencia con su majestad, explicando detenidamente que la terrible sequía de aquel año, tuvo una gran repercusión en el trabajo que habían realizado influyendo notablemente en su economía y por esa razón; venían a pedir un poco más de tiempo para ellos y su región. Observando por un rabillo cómo se arrodillaban por un largo tiempo, esperando su veredicto.

Se movió con pereza de su asiento, relamiéndose los labios el sabor de la sangre que estaría próxima a correr, los miro sin mucha atención encontrándose por un momento con los ojos de ambos clavados en él de una manera que parecía disimulada para otros. Observando el miedo impregnado en ellos, disfruto un poco más de la ansiedad que se iba acumulando alrededor de ella. Antes de hacer una pequeña señal con la mano para retirarlos de su vista

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pidiendo clemencia para sus vidas. Explicando la situación familiar, cuatro hijos a los que debían cuidar y quienes no tenían más protección que sólo ellos.

—Por favor su majestad —imploró la mujer deshaciendo el agarre de un guardia y corriendo hasta él, tomando sus ropas oscuras con las manos sucias—. Debemos cuidar a nuestros hijos, clemencia.

—Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí —siseó, pateando su cuerpo aunque volvía hasta sus pies arrastrándose, los cabellos castaños, largos; ocultaban su rostro, pálido; lleno de lágrimas escuchando al mismo tiempo el gimoteo de ella.

—Se lo suplico —murmuró una y otra vez de rodillas, observando cómo sus guardias se acercaban para tomarle nuevamente.

—Bien —soltó con una maliciosa sonrisa—.Tan preocupada está de sus hijos, creo que seré benevolente.

—Oh, muchas gracias, su señoría…

—Y para demostrar mi voluntad, mandaré a que traigan a sus hijos al palacio —comenzó mirándola unos segundos antes de caminar en dirección apuesta a los que se llevaba los condenados—. Así estarán en familia, cuidándolos... ordenaré que sea la última en ser ejecutada.

Sentenció con malicia en su voz, contando los segundos en silencio antes de escuchar un grito de su parte; sintiendo a los guardias moverse con agilidad y arrastrarla fuera, le susurró a uno de sus ayudantes que hiciera lo mencionado además de que a la hora de la ejecución, dejaran la sangre un poco más limpia. Nada de cabellos en ella, no le gustaba la sensación en su garganta.

Sangre joven, mucho mejor para conservar su salud. Cuando la bebía sentía las vibraciones de energía por todo su cuerpo, como un elíxir de regeneración. No obstante, lo único que le desagradaba era que ésta se echaba a perder con una velocidad demasiado asombrosa, a pesar de estar en abundancia guardaba en los jarrones y comenzaba a secar o tomaba un color poco grato. Nadie sabía que pasaba realmente con aquella sustancia. Sólo ordenaba que fuera depositada en un jarrón diferente con alguna clasificación.

Algunos creían que era para observar sus trofeos, los cuales le recordaban de alguna manera todas las vidas que había tomado. Pero no decían nada.

Sus ayudantes tenían tanto miedo como los que mataba, lo podía oler; pensó escuchando a lo lejos el grito del hombre, si ahora sólo debía esperar a la noche.

—Su majestad —saludaron a sus espaldas, escuchando el sonido del metal sobre el suelo. Se giró un poco encontrándose con los cabellos rojos del hombre que dejaba reposando a un lado su espada.

—Sasori —respondió, tomando con cuidado una copa en el cual estaba restante un poco de líquido rojo—. ¿Has conseguido a la hija del feudal?

—Lo lamento, majestad, creo que necesitaré un poco más de tiempo —contestó al respecto, tragando fuertemente. Esperando a que sus nervios no fueran tan notables—. Es diferente, demasiados rebelde y poco…

—Estaba bien, Sasori. Pero recuerda que debes desposarla de lo contrario afectará todos mis planes... debo tenerla bajo mi poder —sentenció, tomando un poco de la sangre y lamerse lo poco que había dejado en sus labios.

—Sí.

—Hazlo rápido, Sasori. No deberías terminar como los demás —amenazó, viendo hacia una de las ventanas mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse para traer la noche—. Mi poder debe ser reforzado, estoy muy cerca de mi victoria.

Susurró más para sí mismo. Escuchando el llanto a lo lejos y luego un grito que seguramente acompañaría a los demás en sus pesadillas, porque para él era como música.

La victoria estaba casi en sus manos.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Si, definitivamente creo que es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia. No se preocupen, a partir del próximo resultan muchos más extensos. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan resultado más dudas. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios._

 _Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	8. Asclepios

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Ambrosía ¿Lo han esperado con ansias? Bueno, ya no tienen que esperar más. Creo que les resultará interesante, más preguntan se están sumando a la ecuación ¿Hasta dónde creen que lleguen._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia, también los follows y favoritos que le dan._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _dios de la medicina_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 8. Asclepios

.

.

.

Había creído hacia un tiempo atrás que todas aquellas historias acerca de la crueldad del hombre donde eran capaces de matarse unos a otros por poder, era sólo una mentira más para asustar a la gente. Sembrar en sus corazones la desconfianza frente al otro porque de alguna manera, sus padres le habían ensañado que mientras más unidos estuvieran, las cosas saldrían mejor que haciéndolo en solitario. El calor humano era importante, a pesar de todos los defectos que pudiera tener el hombre.

El egoísmo, avaricia, arrogancia; eran las principales características que de alguna manera interrumpían los lazos que se formaban pero como siempre. La parte buena también acaparaba un gran lugar en el mundo: La solidaridad, la alegría, amistad, honestidad y podría seguir mencionando más cosas al respecto, no obstante, era completamente innecesario.

Como la noche que podría tomarse como la perfecta representación del mal y los sentimientos dañinos. Mientras el día era el delegado designado para hacer una alusión a las cosas positivas. Tal vez por esa razón, en el orden de las cosas las personas que estaban consiente de sus acciones perjudiciales las realizaban escondidos del mundo. Sin embargo, era realmente desalentador que con el pasar del tiempo las cosas que seguramente no entraban en esa clasificación.

Comenzarían a verse arrastradas a la misma bolsa; sólo por el hecho de que fuera algo que podría perjudicar a aquellos en el poder. Temiendo las consecuencias si los opuestos se enfrentaban de manera directa.

Los secretos a voces que tomaban más fuerza con el pasar de los días, hacían que comenzaran a movilizarse; y justamente él había sufrido una pequeña parte de esa advertencia.

Por eso había vuelto; debía asegurarse de que su amiga no resultará herida. Por eso estaba caminando en aquella fría noche entre la niebla guiado sólo por una antorcha, que parecía a punto de extinguirse sobre el borde del río. Escuchando el agua correr con fuerza, chocando contra algunas rocas que trataban de detener su paso; siendo lo más sigiloso posible, mientras sus ojos miraban a todos lados, alertas de que algo sucediera.

La luna llena que empezaba a desaparecer, le otorgaban la ventaja del camuflaje junto a los grandes árboles, y gracias al sonido de la cascada sabía que estaba próximo a llegar a su destino. Podría desviarse un poco hasta la orilla y tomar algo de agua, estaba sediento después de aquel largo viaje sin descanso; del cual nunca pensó fueran a ver tantos peligros cuando comenzó toda aquella travesía para buscar la verdad de las cosas y liberar a su pueblo, del sufrimiento y las injusticias innecesarias a pesar de no ser quien en aquella sociedad.

Saltando ágilmente sobre las rocas que impedían llegar al agua, se encontró iluminado por la tenue luz de la antorcha un cuerpo boca abajo cubierto de heridas, resaltando notable el costado derecho de éste. Sin pensarlo dos veces olvidó el por qué había caminado hasta allí, agachándose a un lado; intentó mover los cabellos húmedos que cubrían el rostro del forastero.

—Sasuke —susurró sorprendido, dejando el poco equipaje a un lado junto a la antorcha entre la intersección de dos rocas, para que la sostuviera verticalmente y otorgaran un poco de luz—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó preocupado, al encontrarse con las heridas abiertas en su pecho y costado derecho. Lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad; sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo un poco más elevada de lo habitual a pesar de estar desnudo en todo su torso.

—Maldición —dijo por lo bajo, al ser consiente de toda su situación. No era la primera vez que le encontraba en ese estado; después de todo el chico que convulsionaba sobre la roca le había salvado la vida en una ocasión y a partir de ese momento, le debía su gratitud. Y apostaría lo poco que tenía, que ese estado crítico se debía a una ausencia de poderes temporales ya que de lo contrario, estaría en las míticas tierras sagradas aliviándose de una manera más rápida y eficaz.

—Maldición, Sasuke, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó sin muchas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta, tomando con rapidez su bolsa y la antorcha. Pensó por uno segundo sobre cómo lo debería llevar hasta la cabaña, lo miró desde lo alto antes de lanzar un suspiro y agacharse nuevamente para tomarlo.

—Dobe. —Fue el leve murmullo que salieron de los labios resecos de la deidad, al sentir el contacto—. Demonios.

Respondió con simpleza, llevándose la mano hacia la herida del costado derecho. Esa era la que más dolía.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo simplemente, ignorando el gruñido que surgió de él por el insulto—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—No solo.

Lanzó un suspiro, escuchando los ahogados gemidos de dolor que se salían de la garganta del dios. Herido, pero no muerto. Realmente debía ser una de esas deidades de lo contrario hubiera muerto por toda la sangre que seguramente había perdido en la batalla las cuales aún estaban sobre sus ropas y la roca.

—La espada —señaló a un lugar un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

—Debo…

—Toma la espada, Naruto —le ordenó aún en ese estado convaleciente, quitándose del apoyo dado por el rubio; para quedar adelante sobre sus dos piernas temblorosas por la falta de energía.

—No puedo creer que…

—Cállate, llévame hasta la cabaña antes de que pierda el conocimiento de nuevo.

—Medio muerto, y aún resultas un poco insoportable —fue lo último que dijo, mientras el azabache ignoraba su comentario. Caminaron durante quince minutos aproximadamente de la manera más rápida posible. Con su brazo derecho sosteniendo con cuidado al Uchiha evitando tocar sus heridas mientras la otra mano, tenía la antorcha. Se había colgado la espada en sus espaldas con la funda que encontró un poco más allá.

Nadie habló durante el trayecto, escuchando sólo los sonidos del bosque y la respiración dificultosa del Uchiha. Lo vio de reojo un par de veces, notando algunas heridas que aún parecían sangrantes pero no dijo nada.

—Molestía, no se ha ido —lo escuchó maldecir al ver las luces de la casa prendidas. Antes de desmayarse nuevamente en la entrada; arrastrandolo unos metros más hasta abrir la puerta del lugar y apagar el fuego dejandolo a un lado junto a sus pertenencias y el arma que cargaba sobre su espalda.

Ignorando la mirada verde que estaba fija destilando sorpresa, cargo a la deidad escaleras arriba hasta la recamara que previamente había usado la chica. Las sábanas nuevas sobre la cama, gracias a que ésta se había tomado el atrevimiento de dejar todo cómo debería ser antes de que llegara. Los pasos apresurados que le siguieron, se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Naruto —escuchó a sus espaldas, girando su cuerpo sobre sí para encontrarse a una chica con el rostro marcado por la preocupación. Los cabellos rosas desordenados y sus ojos verdes más brillantes.

—¿Sakura? —se atrevió a pronunciar, mirandole sorprendido al ver una asentuación por parte de ella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí de ti—respondió sin salir del asombro, escuchando una tos a espaldas del rubio. Se acercó más hasta la cama viendo al chico arrogante de esa mañana acostado con heridas sangrentes como si hubiera estado en una guerra—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé.

—Naruto —regañó frunciendo el ceño, al ver que era una mentira. Escuchando la leve tos de él observó de reojo cómo un pequeño hilo de sangre salía por sus labios resecos.

—Peleo contra un demonio, bueno eso dijo él—contestó dándose por vencido ante la mirada de reproche, ella podía adivinar cualquier mentira que dijera.

Dejando que un silencio se instalara entre ambos, se acercó también hasta la cama mirando el estado de su amigo. Las sábanas blancas se habían teñido un poco de rojo, y la mano izquierda de él aún estaba sobre la herida del costado derecho.

—Sasuke —susurró su nombre, moviendo un poco los mechones negros y la mano del costado, revelando que la herida era más grave de lo que creía.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre, Sakura? —cuestionó sorprendiendo, deduciendo que ella no llevaba mucho tiempo allí al conservar sus ropas sucias de lodo—. A mí no me lo dijo siquiera después de una semana.

Se le escapó.

—Lo escuché en mi sueño.

—¿Sueño?

—Sí—contesto con simpleza—. Pero no tenemos tiempo, Naruto. Ve rápido por agua a río, debemos limpiar las heridas y ayúdame a buscar un poco de arrayán, cola de caballo y algunos clavos. Debemos dormirlo para que no sienta el dolor y detener las hemorragias—ordenó sin vacilar mucho.

—¿Sabes medicina?

—Sólo un poco, papá estuvo en el ejercito sabes. Pero no es tiempo de hablar, primero debemos ayudarle.

Sentenció saliendo del cuarto en busca de algunas gasas que sirvieran para el proceso, debían estar limpias. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse, confirmando que su amigo rubio el cual temía estuviera muerto. Buscó cuencos por toda la casa, y algunas otras plantas que pudieran servir para la curación. Intentado por unos largos minutos hacer un pequeño fuego para poder hervir lo que Naruto traía, escuchando toser sin parar a Sasuke lo cual le ponía aún más nerviosa. Ya que nunca pensó, en utilizar lo que su padre le había instruido por ocio.

—Aquí, Naruto —señaló el fuego. Dejando el cuenco sobre él—. Debes buscar un poco más y ponerle aquí en el fuego, yo llevaré éste para comenzar. He encontrado algunas cosas que nos pueden servir para las plantas, no te olvides de traerles sé que está algo oscuro pero cuento contigo.

Dijo, mirando cómo se perdía nuevamente en dirección al río. Agarró con cuidado el cuenco de agua caliente con ayuda de dos tasas a cada lado, y camino con un ocho de dificultad hasta la habitación. Nunca había llevado algo de tal peso, ya que al final, siempre tenía doncellas o lacayos que le ayudaran en esa tarea. Permitiéndose mirarle por unos minutos antes de comenzar, se dio cuenta de sus facciones tan perfectas, el atractivo de su rostro a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones y la forma de sus músculos.

Pero no debía pensar en eso, era una señorita.

Recogiéndose las mangas de su kimono, hundió en el agua la gasa blanca que había encontrado en su excursión por la casa, sacando el exceso comenzó a limpiar su rostro cubierto de lodo y sangre, sintiendo cómo una mano tomó su muñeca lo miró, encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche inundados de dolor, escuchando una leve pregunta de su parte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, Sasuke saliendo de su inconsciencia. Aún con la mano en su muñeca intentando ignorar el dolor.

—Debo limpiarte y después ayudar a detener toda esa sangre —contestó.

—No lo necesito —la soltó, tapando su boca dejando escapar otro toso con sangre.

—A mí no me parece. —Llevó nuevamente la gasa hasta su rostro, limpiando el rastro de sangre. Sintiendo sus ojos mirarla sin pestañear—. Ayer en la noche me ayudaste. —Le tembló un poco la voz, al recordar lo sucedido—. De no ser por ti, seguramente... seguramente él hubiera obtenido lo que buscaba.

Respondió aún un poco perdida en sus recuerdos, girando para limpiar la gasa. Y limpiar ahora su pecho, escuchando un gruñido al tocar las heridas en él, pero no mencionó nada más al respecto. Sólo un leve:

—Molestia

Antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, intentando ignorar el ardor en todo su cuerpo. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta ver que todo se encontraba mejor que cuando lo trajeron, escuchando a Naruto abajo, preparándose para subir se atrevió a preguntarle antes de que se uniera a ellos.

—¿Qué eres?

—¿Qué crees que soy?

—Un monje, no. Un cazador de bestias, tampoco. Y pesar de no saber mucho acerca de sanción... es increíble la cantidad de sangre perdida y seguir consciente.

—No estoy tan lúcido.

—Pero puedes hablar y creo, caminar hasta hace unos momentos —señaló. Dejando que un silencio se apodera nuevamente de ambos, tal vez era momento de ayudar a Naruto; pensó sintiendo el ambiente tornarse un poco más extraño, tomando el cuenco camino sin mirarlo hasta la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose en toda la puerta al escuchar su voz.

—Los humanos, tienen la extraña tendencia de dar una clasificación a todo.

Había dicho antes de que ella saliera completamente, ahí estaba su respuesta. Sintiendo una extraña sensación inundar su cuerpo, con la premonición de que a partir de ese momento sería diferente.

Algo había cambiado ese día.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué creen que sucederá?_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	9. Odiseo

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _Si people, aún sigo aquí subiendo el fic. Parece que a muchos les está pareciendo algo aburrido xDDD sorry._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a: Conocido también como: Úlises. Rey de ítaca, protagonista en La Odisea._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 9. Odiseo

.

.

.

Caminó tambaleante hacia atrás, deslizándose por la pared hasta caer al suelo estirando sus piernas sin apartar la vista de la cama. Escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, sintiendo las gotas de sudor cubriendo todo el rostro. Dio un largo suspiro, permitiéndose de nuevo oír el agua correr fuera, relajando completamente su cuerpo después de una larga noche. No podría decir con exactitud que hora era, lo único que aseguraba era realmente tarde y sería imposible volver a casa.

Ignorando el sonido de un peso muerto caer junto a ella, fijó su vista en las manos que tenía sobre su regazo. Llenas de sangre, al igual que su kimono blanco, ahora tenia un tono rosa igual a las flores que le adornaban. No obstante, no gritó. Sus sentidos nuevamente parecían haberse apagado, centrándose sólo en aquel color carmesí adornando gran mayoría de su cuerpo, aquella sustancia tan importante para la vida y una de las tantas que diferenciaban a cada grupo de persona. Poseía una aroma extraño, y no sabría cómo describirlo. Lo único que sabía, era el hecho de qué al parecer los dioses y los humanos, compartían un vínculo mucho más íntimo de lo que parecía... tan igual pero tan diferente. Ya que la sangre también era roja, recordando un suceso cuando tenía 8 años, y había caído al el suelo raspándose, con el mismo resultado; no en tanta cantidad pero si en la misma textura, color y olor.

Y sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó: _¿Podría cualquier persona convertirse en un dios?_ _¿O había un decreto divino que organizaba eso?_

—Sakura —escuchó a Naruto llamarle con voz entrecortada, se giró mirándole unos segundos encontrándose con sus orbes azules llenos de cansancio, el rostro un poco sucio y el sudar cayendo desde su frente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es tarde, debería bañarte —le sugirió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Olvidando por un momento en la época que estaban y el lugar, tal vez en un futuro fuera diferente, pero en ese momento estar con dos hombres en una cabaña en medio del bosque y sin doncella, sería realmente un escándalo, son olvidar que ya habían transcurrido dos días sin volver. Seguramente sus padres, estarían preocupados.

—Creo que es un poco complicado, Naruto. Además tampoco tengo algo limpio que ponerme —señaló sonriendo.

—Traje un poco más de agua, puedes utilizarla y creo que Sasuke, tiene algunas ropas guardadas. Seguramente ya les viste, toma una hasta mañana mientras que tu kimono seque. Hace un buen tiempo, estoy seguro que mañana lo podrás volver a usar—. Úsalo, Sakura. No creo que a él le moleste, después de lo que has hecho hoy y seguramente si vuelves de esa manera a casa, el señor feudal se preocupara —le sonrió, animándole—. Cuando termines, puedes usar la otra habitación y descansar, yo me quedaré aquí.

—Pero…

—Está bien, yo estoy acostumbrado. Ve, de lo contrario terminarás cuando ya esté saliendo el sol. Yo te acompañaré hasta una parte conocida del bosque para que vuelvas. Y no te preocupes por él, se recupera rápido. Mañana estoy seguro que ya podrá caminar —murmuró despidiéndole con la mano. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y murmurando un agradecimiento, se retiró.

Buscando en primer lugar el otro cuarto que Naruto, había mencionado. Al otro lado, casi cerca de la escalera lo encontró, una cama, una mesa adornada con otra florero y un poco más allá, un armario junto a un espejo. Camino hasta el ropero, encontrándose con diferentes yukatas de hombre, eligió la que parecía más pequeña de color azul con un extraño abanico a sus espaldas. Dejándolo sobre la cama, miró hacia otra puerta cerrada que escondía un precioso baño, la tina de madera de un tamaño razonable una silla y un biombo, sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una sonrisa. Ahora sólo tenía que calentar un poco el agua y verterle sobre la bañera para bañarse y utilizar la misma agua, para limpiar sus ropas.

Utilizo varios cuencos de agua, subiendo y bajando incontables veces hasta que sintió sus piernas temblar. Lleno la bañera hasta la mitad, desprendiéndose de su Kimono y el pequeño arreglo en sus cabellos, se los peino un poco con la mano adentrándose en el agua, sintiendo como ésta relajaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Tarareando una canción que le gustaba tocar en la flauta, se aseó con unas pequeñas pastillas de jabón que había encontrado en uno cajón, lavándose el pelo y su anatomía, hasta sentir todo su cuerpo limpio. Hacía calor, así que se quedó desnuda por un momento, Lavar las ropas llenas de lodo y sangre, restregando con fuerza hasta sentirse satisfecha del resultado, retorció y dejó sobre el asiento para volver al cuarto y ponerse la yukata, le quedaba un poco grande pero era mejor que nada, volvió al baño, buscando su kimono y abrió la ventana para colocarle en el marco para que secara. Sonrío antes de soplar la vela y caminar hasta la cama, cayendo en ella para dormir profundamente.

No obstante, el llamado de su nombre la hizo abrir los ojos. Pero no estaba en el cuarto, era otro lugar. Como el paraíso donde había visto a Sasuke, aunque no sentía esa tranquilidad. Era más bien una inquietud en su corazón, sus sentidos se encontraban en una alerta máxima. Escucho nuevamente su nombre y visualizó a Sasuke a unos metros delante de ella, con la mirada triste extendiendo sus manos en su dirección, haciendo una invitación silencio. Pero sus piernas no respondían, quería ir, la seguridad la estaba llamando desde ese punto.

" _No, Sakura_ " susurraron en su oído, sintiendo como alguien la tomaba por el cuello, asfixiándola. Trató de buscar nuevamente a Sasuke con sus ojos, pero ya no estaba en su lugar. Viendo como le faltaba el aire, se llevó las pequeñas manos hasta el cuello tranco de apartarlo, pero era imposible la risa de Victoria provocaba un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, oyendo un leve " _Lo siento"_ con la voz de él, abrió los ojos mirando unos orbes rojos, los mismos que la primera vez y ahogó un grito de dolor, al percatarse de un frío metal atravesando su abdomen. Mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, dio una última mirada a Sasuke, sosteniendo la espada ensangrentada.

Abrió sus ojos, llevándose la manos al cuello. Sentía sus respiración entrecortada, con los ojos aún nublados por algunas lágrimas. Observó que estaba de nuevo en el cuarto, con algunos rayos del sol adentrando a su cuarto. Escucho los pájaros cantar en el bosque y el río correr. Relajando su cuerpo de nuevo, esperando que los efectos de la pesadilla pasarán se acostó por un momento mirando hacia el techo. ¿ _Por qué soñaba con Sasuke? ¿Quién era el hombre, detrás de ella?_ Se preguntó, oyendo algunos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, lo más calmada que pudo.

—¿Puedo pasar? Traigo un poco de agua para que te laves el rostro y hojas de té, para cepillarte —informó Naruto.

—Claro, gracias—contestó minutos después, mirando si estaba presentable.

Lo vio correr la puerta, saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza y dejar sobre la mesa el cuenco de agua y una pequeña taza con hojas de té. Despidiéndose, la dejo nuevamente sola. Con los suelos aún demasiado frescos se quedo unos minutos sentada al borde de la cama y salió. Revisando si su kimono había terminado de secarse en la ventana, lo volvió a acomodar en la cama y llevo utilizo el agua y las hojas antes de cambiarse y buscar a su amigo. Palpando una vez más, sonrió satisfecha al ver que definitivamente ya se podría usar. Mientras sus partes íntimas seguían con la ropa interior de seda sucia, se puso el kimono con cuidado y se calzó los zapatos, para ir al cuarto del azabache quien al parecer, aún no se despertaba.

Salió de la manera más silenciosa y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose al rubio a finales de esta tendiéndole una manzana roja.

—Lo lamento, es lo único que encontré.

—Gracias, no hay que preocuparse. No deberías atenderme comenzado por eso, no eres mi lacayo, Naruto. —Le sonrió, dando una mordida. Mirando cuidadosamente el lugar, se dio cuenta que las sillas de madera y piedra se parecían mucho a las de su casa, algunos jarrones y un pequeño juego de té en una mesa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me ayudaste con Sasuke. Yo solo hubiera lavado un poco he intentado parar la hemorragia, tú lo hiciste mejor que yo, y gracias a eso creo que en la tarde se despertará. Se cura bastante rápido, ese teme —rio un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—No hay de qué. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Estamos a mediodía por la posición del sol, cuando termines te llevaré hasta una parte conocida del bosque y podrás volver.

—Podemos ir ya, no te preocupes. Así cuando él despierte, estarás aquí—comentó, caminando hasta la puerta seguido por él.

Salieron de la cabaña, encontrando al lado derecho el enorme río y la hermosa casaca un poco más allá. Escuchando los sonidos del bosque, fueron unos metros hacia delante y después atravesaron el río con ayuda de unas rocas que parecían hacer un puente, con ayuda de la mano de Naruto hasta el otro lado y siguieron caminando.

—Pensé que estabas muerto, Naruto —le comentó rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo también —contestó serio.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Demasiadas cosas, Sakura. Tantas que hoy no me alcanzaría el tiempo para contarte —dio un largo suspiro, con la mirada pérdida—. Lo único que puedo decirte ahora, es que debes tener cuidado del emperador y cualquier oferta realizada no debe ser tomada a la ligera. No parece una persona, no tiene corazón. Las cosas que han sucedido y se rumorean son terribles que se me hace un nudo en la garganta de sólo intentar pronunciarlas.

—Necesito que me digas, Naruto. No puedo dejarlo... no cuando

—Debes dejarlo, te lo pido como un amigo, Sakura —se detuvo, mirándola severamente—. Porque cuando comience a cazarte no se detendrá, hasta que te haya atrapado.

—Lo sé —susurró quedamente, tragando grueso—. Hay un hombre, parece un general de la guerra o tal vez un feudal. No estoy segura, dice que por decreto imperial me debo casar con él —le contó, escuchando una maldición por parte de su amigo. Viendo de reojo cómo se llevaba la mano a sus cabellos rubios y tiraba un poco de ellos, oyó un profundo suspiro.

—No aceptes, maldición, Sakura —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio—. Debes salir del reino. Dicen que han comenzado a ir algunos barcos hacía una tierra llamada China, escóndete.

—Pero…

—No, van en serio —dio un largo suspiro—, el poder del señor feudal, no será suficiente para protegerte. Él encontrará la manera.

—Huiré.

—No es tan fácil —sentenció—. Tal vez tome algún tiempo preparar todo, pero en ese periodo trata de esquivarles. Y vete sin que nadie se enteré. Puedes venir a verme, cada dos días estaré donde dejamos siempre las cartas hasta el momento en que partas. Fue mi culpa y no puedo arrastrarte más a esto.

Terminó retomando su marcha, siguieron hasta el lugar que se había asignado para las futuras reuniones. Y sin más ceremonias, cada uno tomó su lado. Mientras Sakura, pensaba una y otra vez en aquella advertencia, el hecho de tener que salir del imperio era algo relativamente serio. Sabía que no estaba bromeando, aquellos ojos azules que siempre parecían teñidos de alegría y algo de picardía, se habían vuelto serios y fríos al anunciarle sus propuesta.

Llegó hasta la entrada, encontrándose con algunos aldeanos le ignoraban. Frunció el ceño, no se detuvo durante el trayecto y antes de llegar hasta su hogar, divisó desde lejos el emblema imperial en las banderas, tenía deseos de entrar por la gran puerta y presentarse, diciéndoles que se podrían largar de su hogar y dejarle en paz ya que nunca le aceptaría; no obstante la advertencia de Naruto, aún resonaba en su mente y tenía una sensación de que en esa ocasión no sería lo más adecuado.

Se escabulló con precaución hasta la parte trasera, escondiéndose de vez en cuando al ver un hombre con el uniforme pasar delante de ella. Observando cómo casi todos sus criados estaban fuera de sus obligación, arrodillados en todo el patio. Definitivamente no era algo bueno, debía encontrar a sus padres y informase de que estaba sucediendo. Entrando por una de las puertas secretas, se metió en la habitación de sus padres y se escondió detrás del biombo, conteniendo la respiración al ver que un hombre que les custodiaba se acercaba a examinar su posición antes de fruncir el ceño y marcharse, cerrando las puertas detrás de él. No sin antes, darle una advertencia a sus progenitores.

—Ya verán, cuando venga el señor Sasori —les informó.

Salió del escondiste en silencio, buscando con la mirada cualquier amenaza. Y corrió sin hacer tanto ruido hasta ellos, quienes la vieron con sorpresa.

—Sakura, ¡Dios ¿Dónde estabas?! —preguntó sus madre, tomándole de la manos. Sintiendo cómo temblaban, al igual que su voz.

—Mamá, ha sido una verdadera travesía y…

—Sakura, debe irte —interrumpió su padre, sin moverse desde su sitio. Observó por un momento su semblante tan calmado, sin embargo, sus manos le delataban.

—Pero…

—Hoy no, Sakura. Debes irte, volverá en cualquier momento y cuando lo haga, será como si el infierno se abra ante nosotros —le comentó, sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela debajo de la cama—, toma y sal como has entrado.

—¿Cómo?

—Fui en su momento un guerrero, Sakura. He preparado algunas cosas para ti, junto a esta daga. Pero márchate, por favor—.Se le quebró la voz, mirándola por primera vez. Vio en sus ojos inundados de lagrimas al igual que los de sus madre.

—Padre —susurró, escuchando la puerta abrirse nuevamente. Sintiendo como todo se volvía frío, escucho el grito del sujeto y señaló hacia ella, el grito de su madre empujándola hacia la puerta secreta y el gruñido de su padre, lanzándose contra el hombre para darle tiempo.

—Corre, Sakura, y no mires atrás —fueron las últimas palabras de su madre, antes de que cerrara la puerta. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante el miedo y el grito de guerra que parecía haber ahogado un grito femenino la hicieron reaccionar. Tomó la bolsa y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, muy pocas veces ingresaba por ahí. Las raíces y las plantas le dificultaban el paso pero no había manera, debía concentrase y escuchar el río... volver con ellos, era la única manera.

Pero los gritos de sus padres, aún estaban presentes en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus orbes verdes, pero no lloró. Mientras una mano tomaba su hombro y la volteaba encontrándose con un hombre casi de su estatura, la mirada fría dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó daga y le apuñaló la mano y después una cortadura cerca del ojo derecho, al ver que se intentaba acerca nuevamente, antes de subirse un poco el kimono y arreglarse con la mano y las cosas para correr nuevamente. Debía alejarse, era lo más importante.

Escuchó algunos insultos contra ella, y después los gritos de más hombre junto a las pisadas. Sobre la tierra que parecían hacer temblar a todo el bosque. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con el corazón en la boca y los hombres bajo órdenes de un déspota. Encontrando una parte del río, analizó que le era imposible cruzar. Así que siguió hacia delante, mirando con detenimiento para ver si encontraba una parte conocida, sintiendo el oxígeno faltar en sus pulmones, observó que al otro lado estaba el lugar donde escondía las cartas con Naruto, pero no había tiempo. Tal vez el río le llevaría hasta ellos, sí. Mientras el sol se volvía a ocultar entre los árboles, pidió en una silenciosa plegaria que no le sucediera nada a sus padres y si ella moría, que pudieran superar su pérdida.

Siguió avanzando, pero las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y las rocas en el suelo le hicieron tropezar.

—¡Ahí está!—escucho el grito a sus espaldas. Intentó levantarse sintiendo el dolor punzante sobre el tobillo de nuevo. Intentó correr, pero era casi imposible pensó.

Y sin ser realmente consiente, invadida por el miedo. Por el sacrificio que habían hecho sus padres comenzó a gritar: —¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto!

Exclamó sin detenerse, antes de sentir una mano en sus cabellos rosa, que no había tenido el tiempo de recoger. Mientras la jalaban por detrás, escuchando la risa del hombre que unos metros atrás había herido. Su mano temblaba un poco, oyendo de manera atenta las amenazas del hombre y los insultos, pero no tenía tiempo, se llevó la daga hasta sus cabellos y corto, olvidando por un minuto todo lo que significaba para una mujer, dejando a un lado los estereotipos, ignorando que la señalarían dejó que cayeran al suelo. Sabía que se había demorado años en dejarlo crecer hasta la altura de sus glúteos, un poco más pero sabía que el sacrificio de sus padres, valía más que eso.

Lo escucho maldecirle nuevamente, Y salió corriendo, aferrando más el paquete. Sus pasos lentos por la lesión.

—Nadie te ayudará, _puta_ —le gritó, corriendo nuevamente hacia ella. Sintiendo una mano tomar su hombro derecho y luego un frío metal, rozar su piel—. Nadie te salvará.

Lo escucho reír sobre su oído.

—Grita —le ordenó.

Pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—¡Grita!

—Vete al infierno —le contestó, sintiendo el filo hundiéndose más en su piel.

—Respuesta equivocada —le informó. Mientras ella cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar un leve "Sasuke" espero al golpe final, contendiendo la respiración.

—¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas? —escuchó la pregunta delante de ella, abriendo los ojos con miedo. Lo vio ahí parado sobre la rama de un árbol, con una pequeña mueca molestia en su rostro. Aunque sus orbes carbón parecían teñidos de un poco de diversión, pero no estaba realmente segura.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _*Inserte risa malvada, ya dentro de poco conocerán un poco más de qué es lo que está sucediendo. ¿Qué creen que acontecerá en el siguienta capítulo. ¿Estaís listos? Espero que si. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido la historia :)_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	10. Hades

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, me alegro de poder volver después de algunas semanas ausentes. No sé si pudieron leerlo en mi Facebook o en las páginas donde comparti las razones del porqué Ambrosía no tendría una actulización. Bueno, para lo que no sepan en resumidas cuentas el sábado pasado presente un examen HSK5 que es para medir tus conocimientos en Chino, y bueno si lo paso puedo ir a la uni de lo contrario debo volver a tomarlo-bien costoso que si está-así que rezen por mi, gracias._

 _Muchas gracias por haber esperado la actulización, espero les guste. Será un poco corto, pero los que vienen si están largos, sobre todo el 15. Sin más nos leemos abajo._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Dios del inframundo._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 10. Hades

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando los sonidos de la noche, dejando que el viento frío moviera sus cabellos tan negros como el tiempo, utilizó un poco más de fuerza, lo podía sentir, el mal en el aire, la sangre que ahora parecía haber inundado el palacio imperial. Los gritos de la gente pidiendo clemencia, los niños mirando con ojos temerosos y perdidos en la situación. Abrió sus orbes, mirando hacia el cielo esperando poder enfocar un poco más allá, lo que era conocido como las tierras sagradas. ¿Lo sentirían? El hedor de la maldad en el ambiente, el miedo inundando el cuerpo de los mortales, la sangre de inocentes que corría con mayor abundancia con el transcurrir de los días.

Y como si de un sexto sentido se tratará, podría asegurar que sus planes parecían que culminarían con gran satisfacción dentro de poco, la leyenda por fin dejaría de quedar sobre una simple piedra. Y sería dueño del poder. Lo que debía de haberle pertenecido por derecho, pero arrebatado sin mirar dos veces. El primer fracaso había sido su error; el segundo, fue planeado y todos habían trabajado siguiendo las órdenes silenciosas que había dado.

Ahora sólo quedaba una última cosa; y si sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba seguro que la maldición también había comenzado. Era obra del destino que él, había manipulado. Escuchando el sonido de las campanas en el viento, mientras una densa neblina aparecía de la nada, reveló a unos metros más allá delante a la visita que estaba esperando en aquella solitaria torre, la figura de una mujer, con las ropas demasiados reveladoras y la ausencia de una mano.

—Madara —murmuró desde su posición, mirándole con rabia en sus ojos—. Ese estúpido dios, nunca mencionaste que aún tenía la espada sagrada.

Frunció el ceño, apretando con un poco más de fuerza el cetro.

—No me mientas, despejado de sus poderes, su espada también debería serle indiferente —le acusó, sin perder la tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo sabrías tú eso? Después de todo, sólo eres un humano que hizo un trato con el infierno. Tú deberías servirnos —exclamó molesta, acercándose más al hombre. Dejando que sus cabellos negros, danzaran alrededor; ocultó su brazo con la ausencia de la mano—. Debería devorarte, tal vez esa alma podrida que tienes y toda aquella sangre que huele tan bien, hagan que mi existencia en este plano sea infinita. Lo percibo, sangre de niños, mujeres... el olor de la crueldad y el miedo.

Susurró, relamiéndose los labios rojizos, estirando su mano sana hasta poder tocar un poco su rostro, dejó escapar una sonrisa, como si la seducción estuviera haciendo efecto a pesar de las palabras. Abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos salientes, hoy se daría un gran festín. Riendo un poco al sentir la mano del hombre, sobre su nuca, una delicada caricia y su rostro acercándose más como si fuera a besarla. El último movimiento de sus víctimas.

—Estúpido demonio —escupió, cerrando toda su mano sobre la garganta de la mujer. Mirándole con ojos fríos y calculadores—.¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

Preguntó, apretando más el agarre. Arrastrando con una fuerza sobrehumana el cuerpo que parecía flotar en el cielo, lo atrajo más hasta adentrarla en los dominios de la torre, lanzándola al suelo sin el más mínimo decoro, caminó hasta ella y posición su cetro sobre todo su abdomen. Escuchándola gritar desde lo más profundo, tratando de alejarse pero nada pasaba.

—¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has obtenido ese cetro, humano? —gruñó, con la mirada teñida de rabia. Tratando de moverse sin éxito.

—Sé cómo son, estúpido demonio. No tientes tu suerte —le aconsejó, sin mover su arma.

—El báculo del señor del inframundo. ¿Cómo te atreves? —escupió hacia el rostro de Madara, sintiendo una nueva presión. Quemándole todo el cuerpo.

—No son tus asuntos, lo único es que me debes obediencia, sé lo que significa o ¿deseas morir?

—Un asqueroso humano…

—Responde.

Sentenció colocando un pie sobre la zona que había rozado antes con báculo, sin medir los posibles daños y posicionó con elegancia la punta del metal, sobre todo el pecho de la mujer. Esperando con paciencia la respuesta.

—¿Qué desea saber? —susurró unos minutos después, con el odio en sus palabras. Hundiendo un poco su arma para que agregara—. Mi señor.

Rió por unos largos minutos, sintiendo el poder en sus venas. Antes de responder.

—Has mencionado lo que te he pedido.

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño ante la corta respuesta, mirándole unos segundos más. Antes de que agregara.

—El jarrón que posee el néctar divino, la envidia fue sembrada ante un dios que desconocía la existencia de un hermano perdido, casi perfecto. Poderoso, ágil e inteligente. La comparación que destruye cualquier idea de sí mismo, lo sé, lo sentí. Intentará buscar el misterioso poder que es guardado con recelo y nada lo detendrá, porque el egoísmo ya hacía parte de él. Un dios que carece de amor verdadero... un dios que guarda en su corazón el recelo de haber sido tantas veces expulsado de la tierra sagrada, cuando sólo cumple un deber.

Sentenció en un susurro lejano, mientras las campañas se escuchan nuevamente en el silencio de la noche. Oyó una risa llena de satisfacción inundar el lugar, la alegría que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones de un hombre avaricioso para el mundo, dominado por el egoísmo y los deseos de poder a cualquier costa.

—Bien, ahora lárgate, demonio. Te llamaré cuando sea necesario —la despidió, girando sobre si para darle la espalda y mirar nuevamente a la noche. Sintiendo que ésta hacía una pequeña reverencia, se paró tambaleante y caminó de nuevo hacia la baranda.

—Busca a Sasori —le dijo, antes de que saltara. Y se volviera una masa de cabellos negros que parecían volar con el viento a través de la noche.

Debía borrar rastro de todo aquello que pudiera revelar sus planes, un fracaso que había previsto desde el inicio, la mejor excusa que podría usar. La sangre de aquellos que había dejado para el final, tendría un mejor sabor y el poder que vendría con ella, sería incalculable pero todo se debía a su paciencia, de lo contrario sus planes se serían en vano. La última partida acaba de comenzar, al igual que la leyenda cobraba vida, esperando su regreso.

 _"Cuando el poder sea tomado por los descendientes del origen, cuando el elemento que puede crear y destruir sea gobernante, el hombre será nuevamente atraído a su seno. Olvidando, y limpiando sus pecados. No obstante, el viento de la primavera deberá ayudarle, un sacrificio de lo más hermoso antes de cumplir la tarea. Lo que el cielo a unido por un lazo rojo, a pesar de la adversidad, decidirá. Y será juzgado el amor antes de dar un veredicto final._

 _Mientras el infierno se abre ante el hombre, y las lágrimas del cielo lloran sus pérdidas."_

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció un poco la profecia? Bueno parte de ella, la verdad me gusto mucho escribirlas xDD –si hay más-Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. ¿Qué creen que sucederá con el demonio y con Sasori? ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?_

 _Descubran todo en el siguiente capítulo, les dejo un pista: Strenua._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	11. Strenua

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _Me alegra tanto volver a actulizar cada semana, espero que les guste el capítulo. Este también es relativamente largo a consideración de lo que suelo escribir ¿Qué creen que suceda? Bueno, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo. Creo que les va a gustar. Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones que hacen en las páginas, a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar su opinión, las valoro mucho._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Strenua , diosa romana de la resistencia y la fortaleza_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 11. Strenua

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña risa ante la pregunta. Sintiendo el filo de la espada cada vez más cerca de su piel, por el pequeño acto de rebeldía, la mano del hombre seguía firme pero ya no le estaba mirando. Olvidando por un momento la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando. Era más bien, sacado de una leyenda donde el dios se enamora de una humana que siempre se metía en problemas. Y si le preguntaran una palabra para describirlo, pensaría en "magia" por el simple hecho de que ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos se imaginaría en esa posición, conociendo a alguien tan especial que se supone, estaba encargado de proteger a los seres como ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —escucho la pregunta del soldado sobre su oído, desprendiendo un olor poco agradable, como si hubieran pasado días antes de bañarse.

—Libera a la chica —respondió Sasuke desde lo alto, mirando a los hombres que comenzaban a fruncir el ceño. Preparando sus armas para atacar en cualquier momento, visualizando el brillo en la punta de una flecha que en cualquier momento sería lanzada.

—No son asuntos tuyos, lárgate.

—Libera a la chica —dijo nuevamente, sin perder la calma.

Dejando que el silencio se instalara entre ambos bandos, escucho el sonido de la flecha cortar el viento, hasta llegar al azabache quien le detuvo con una mano, como si su velocidad fuera extremadamente lenta. Mirando sin mucho ánimo a la dirección de dónde había sido lanzada, se la devolvió a su dueño con una precisión temeraria. Dando de lleno en el hombro del pobre hombre, que sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito ahogado antes de caer sobre las rocas, dejando a todos los hombres atónitos antes de comenzar una lluvia de flechas hacia él.

Lo vio saltar con elegancia de las ramas antes del impacto, como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta los arqueros, les pegó con la espada enfundada dejándoles inconsciente.

Nunca había presenciado una pelea, y estaba segura que muy pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo contra una deidad, quien al parecer con su simple golpe ya podría dejar dormido a un grupo completo. Sintiendo como el hombre le arrastraba más y más lejos de la escena, sin despegar su arma del blanquecino cuello de donde al parecer, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a caer. Se sintió embelesada, viendo los golpes que parecían armar una perfecta coreografía, ágil y elegante, esquivando los múltiples ataques que iban en su dirección. Los gritos de guerra que eran callados por un golpe, se fueron perdiendo poco a poco mientras los soldados caían. La respiración de su captor comenzó a acelerarse al ver que Sasuke, se acercaba sin prisa mientras los cuerpos gimiendo de dolor le miraban desde el suelo, sin detener su marcha.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó, alejando su arma del cuello y así apuntar hacia él. Pensó en correr, no obstante, el brazo del hombre le rodeó asfixiándola un poco—. La mataré, ¿Quién eres?

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan molestos? —susurró él, antes de desaparecer frente a ellos. El soldado, preso de pánico. Comenzó a blandir su espada a diestra y siniestra, aún con el brazo en ella. Dejó caer sus cosas y con las últimas fuerzas que quedaban intento quitárselo de encima. Y sin poder decir que había pasado realmente le vio delante de ellos, dando un golpe en la muñeca del hombre haciendo que cayera el arma y luego una mano, apreto el cuello del sujeto haciendo que se separara de ella, tomando un gran bocado de aire.

Sasuke era mucho más alto, con los cabellos negros cubriéndole el rostro. Vio al hombre agitando sus manos en el aire, al verse despegado del suelo. Tratando de soltar el agarre al cual estaba sometido, lo vio cambiar un poco de color antes de ser arrojado con fuerza al suelo rocoso, escuchando el gemido de dolor después de recuperar oxígeno, lo observó desde su posición; mirando a la deidad con el miedo impregnado en el rostro, buscando una explicación silenciosa a ese hombre con habilidades tan increíbles.

—Si hubieran escuchado mi advertencia, no hubiera llegado a este extremo —lo miró, descendiendo desde el aire.

—¿Quién eres?

—Quién soy no tiene importancia.

—Pero…

Las palabras murieron ahí, escuchando un último golpe antes de dejar al hombre inconsciente junto a todos los demás, camino sin prisa hasta ella. Mirándola fijamente con esos ojos tan negros como la noche, ocultando tantos misterios que los mortales deseaban conocer. Lo vio agacharse para tomar la bolsa y la daga que había usado previamente, aún con algunos mechones de su cabello enredados en él.

—Vamos —le dijo, entregándole sus pertenencias y giró sobre sí, para ir hasta la casa que ella estaba buscando.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de levantarse, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su tobillo.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor al dar el primer paso. La adrenalina que había corrido por su cuerpo unos minutos atrás había desaparecido haciéndola consiente de todo el dolor. Las magulladuras en su cuerpo y el pequeño corte en el cuello. Camino a paso lento, mirando el suelo rocoso para no tropezarse. Sin embargo, se dio de lleno contra un cuerpo musculoso que había detenido su marcha al escuchar el sonido que había emitido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, abriendo los ojos. El pecho medio descubierto delante de ella le hicieron sonrojarse y alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que le miraban atentamente.

—¿Por qué caminas tan lento? —preguntó sin moverse.

—No es nada —contestó, agachando su cabeza, dejando que los cortos cabellos cubrieran su rostro sonrojado. Moviendo su tobillo lastimado para ver qué tan grave era. Escuchó un suspiro cansado antes de ser elevada del suelo por unos Fuertes brazos, dejando sobre ella sus pocas pertenencias alzó nuevamente la cabeza para verlo.

—No es necesario que…

—Eres una molestia, nunca llegaremos si caminas a ese paso —le cortó, antes de comenzar la marcha.

Mientras el calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvía, junto a su olor de jabón. Se comenzó a relajar entre sus brazos, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos. Ignorando los orbes oscuros que le miraban de vez en cuando desde lo alto y la pequeña sonrisa que desapareció al instante. Fue un trayecto silencioso por el bosque, hasta llegar cerca de las cataratas. Escuchando el sonido del agua correr, abrió los ojos mirando por primera vez la casa como tal. Era hermosa, grande con al parecer dos pisos y algunas divisiones más pequeñas.

El grito de Naruto desde la edificación, la hicieron despertar por completo. Los pasos acelerados hasta ellos y la voz preocupada, la hicieron recordar el motivo porque el que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? —fue la pregunta de Naruto al verla. Llevándose una mano hasta el rostro, sintió la humedad que había estado bajando de sus ojos.

—No es nada, Naruto —intentó sonreír, para calmar a su amigo.

—Pero…

—Déjala, dobe —interrumpió, caminado nuevamente con ella aún en brazo. Oyendo a lo lejos las quejas de Naruto, antes posarse en su lado nuevamente—. Eres un fastidio, mejor ve a hacer la cena ésa, te contará todo cuando estemos comiendo ¿verdad?

—Pero…

—En serio, no te preocupes. Prometo que en la cena les diré todo —sonrió—. Ahora estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco.

Entraron en silencio a la casa, tomando un pasillo desconocido para ella llegaran hasta un cuarto que parecía ser de esas divisiones que se encontraban a parte, con las ventanas abiertas podía ver la cascada cayendo. Sintió cómo él la dejaba con cuidado sobre la cama y sin mirarla nuevamente, salió de la habitación seguido de Naruto, quien tenía marcado en el rostro toda la preocupación pero había entendido que no era momento para indagar.

Viéndose sola, dejó escapar un gemido lastimero soltando algunas lagrimas las cuales se limpió rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —preguntó sin mirar al intruso.

—No soy Naruto, y sólo vengo a dejarte esto —señaló un trozo de tela con algunas hijas machacadas encima de ella. Además de una pequeña y sencilla daga

—¿Para qué es?

—Tienes el tobillo lastimado, ¿no? Servirá para que alivie el dolor y te lo deshinche, además de que te arregles un poco el cabello —contestó acercándose a ella sin mirarle. Retirando las zapatillas, tomó su pie lastimado y acomodo con cuidado el remedio. Para parecer con prisa y girar hasta la puerta—. Naruto vendrá cuando la cena esté lista.

—Sí, gracias —dijo, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Lo vio salir de la habitación, y sin poder evitarlo miró el abanico que había visto el otro día en la Yukata que había tomado prestada, sonrojándose por lo inevitable. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando en dirección de la venta recordó lo que hace unas horas atrás había cambiado su vida para siempre. Ya no podía volver, no cuando su padres estarían seguramente muertos por permitirle escapar.

Debía ser fuerte, buscar los culpables y devolver al imperio la tranquilidad que le fue arrebatada. Era una promesa a sus memorias. No importaba cuando difícil fuera el camino, ya había tomado el primer paso y no podría dar marcha atrás al igual que sus cabellos ahora cortos, que representarían todo el trayecto que recorrería para alcanzar la victoria. Se lo diría a Naruto a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía pensar en alguna otra manera de acabar con El infierno que se estaba desatando y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Dejando escapar nuevamente un suspiro, se acomodó en la cama. Lo mejor sería dormir un rato antes de la cena, olvidar por un momento los nuevos fantasmas que comenzarían a perseguirle desde ese día. Además debía convencerles para que le ayudaran.

Sin tener mucha certeza de cuánto tiempo durmió, el suave llamado a su puerta la despertaron. Revelando a Naruto con una sonrisa que no llegaba realmente a sus ojos, le invitó a pasar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, aún un poco somnolienta.

—La cena está lista, pensé qué necesitarías mi ayuda para llegar hasta la mesa.

—Sí, gracias. Pero ya lo siento un poco mejor, Sasuke me dio un tipo de ungüento—sonrío, mirando el tobillo sin sentir el dolor punzante en éste.

—Lo sé, es bueno oír eso. Si no te molesta, puedes apoyarte en mí —murmuró extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomará. Caminando lentamente sin apoyar mucho su pie lastimado, llegó hasta la mesa donde ya se disponía todos los alimentos.

—Vaya, Naruto. No pensé que cocinaras —exclamó asombrada, tomando asiento delante de Sasuke.

—Hago lo que puedo, el teme nunca quiere hacerlo y yo tampoco moriré de hambre. A comer —dijo, tomando el primer bocado de arroz. Comieron durante unos minutos en silencio, antes de que la curiosidad picara en ella.

—Así que se conocen hace un tiempo, ¿Cómo? —preguntó, intercalando las miradas hacia Sasuke y Naruto, esperando a que alguno de los dos implicados respondiera.

—Hay cosas que no se deberían saber —dijo Naruto serio, después de un tiempo dando un largo suspiro.

—Lo salvé de morir —respondió Sasuke segundos después, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—¿Morir?

—No le creas, Sakura…

—¿Cómo que morir, Naruto?, por eso no me habías escrito en tanto tiempo —le acusó, dejando a un lado los palillos. Dejando que un silencio cómodo se instalará entre ellos antes de que el acusado, dijera toda la verdad.

—No vas a dejarlo ¿verdad? —le preguntó sin mucho ánimo, dando un suspiro cansado. Pasando la mano por su cabellos rubios, desordenarlos más comenzó a relatar lo sucedido—. Después de la última carta que recibiste, caminé hasta el pueblo vecino. Ahí me estaban esperando unos soldados con el escudo del actual emperador, lo traté de ignorar y seguí mi camino hasta el bosque donde pretendía esconderme hasta que ellos se marcharan. Pero había otro grupo por delante, el que estaba al mando me dio el primer golpe, gracias a los dioses, no fue con una espada porque me hubiera atravesado el corazón.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia la cascada.

—Cuando me recuperé de ese asalto inesperado, ellos estaban riendo. Algunos más sádicos prefieren las espadas o lanzas y bueno, sabiendo que deseaban matarme caminé hasta la orilla del río y tomé algunas piedras, para ver si mi puntería no estaba tan mal a pesar de todo. Le di a algunos y entre ese tiempo, alguien me atravesó el costado derecho. Escupí un poco de sangre y caí de rodillas, ellos mencionaron antes de que me tiraran al río. Que era una advertencia para detener mi investigación y dejar de alzar la palabra contra el nuevo señor. Y si no moría ese día, lo haría pronto de no escuchar sus advertencia —suspiró—. Lo único que recuerdo después, es el agua cubriendo mi cuerpo y alguien sacándome antes de caer por la cascada. Había perdido mucha sangre, cuando me desperté estaba en la cama que Sasuke usó el otro día. Él me salvó, sanó los lugares más críticos y me dejó descansar.

—Gracias, Sasuke —fue lo único que se atrevió a susurrar en ese momento, mirándole con sus ojos verdes—. Siempre terminas salvándonos.

—Sí. Pero lo curioso fue la manera en que sanó mis heridas, no había plantas. Solo un extraño símbolo sobre mi piel. Al principio creí que era un monje, pero…

—Es suficientemente, Naruto —cortó el azabache, tomando otro bocado. Pero el rubio le ignoró, ya estaban en ese punto y Sakura también sabía lo que era.

—Lo vi peleando contra un demonio, estaba caminando en el aire. Utilizando fue y controlando agua y viento con su espada. Lo llamó: Sasuke Uchiha, dios heredero del fuego. Ahí supe todo, pero no me atrevía a mencionar algo, me fui esa misma tarde. Pero por obra del destino, lo volví a ver unos días después en esta ocasión Malherido y sin poderes.

—¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que era un dios.

—Fui castigado —respondió Sasuke, cortante.

—Sí, pero de alguna manera sigue siendo increíble el tiempo de curación, ayer estaba medio muerto y hoy ya pudo pelear contra tantos hombres —susurró Naruto.

—Cierto, eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

—Este bosque tiene una magia, todo aquél que entre en él y esté en peligro, puedo escucharle si va en contra de lo que destino quiso.

—¿Por eso me salvaste la primera vez? —preguntó.

—Sí, y esta segunda, parece que los motivos por el que huías no eran muy diferentes.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—No es difícil distinguir ladrones de soldados.

—¿Solados? ¿Qué no me has contado, Sakura? —cuestionó Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

—El emperador mandó a una persona para que me desposara.

—¿Qué?

—Como mis padres y yo nos negamos a aceptarlo, la primera vez un día antes de que nos encontramos. Me habían perseguido toda la noche por el bosque... él quería violarme —tragó grueso, sin ser consiente de que estaba temblando—. Me pegó y antes de volverlo a hacer, para poder lograr su objetivo. Sasuke los noqueó a todos y me sacó de ahí. Hoy... hoy perdí a mis padres —sintió una lágrima escapar por sus ojos, la cual se limpió rápidamente—. Estaban en mi casa, encerraron a mis padres y esperaban mi regreso, si no fuera por ellos. Seguramente estaría muerta o casada, no sé cuál es peor. Pero uno de ellos me vio y salió detrás de mí con otro grupo, debió haber asesinado al feudal y su esposa, para poder ir detrás de mí. Fue mi culpa.

Se le quebró la voz, derramando algunas lágrimas. Ni Sasuke o Naruto, fueron capaz de decir algo al respecto, los fantasmas de los que estaba huyendo ahora solo ella, podría vencerlos. Quedó perdida en su mundo por unos minutos, escuchando a lo lejos el agua y pensando en la elección de palabras para decirle de su decisión.

—Por su sacrificio, intente huir. Pero me atraparon. Y la promesa que me hice a mí misma, era que si lograba ser libre seguiría con el trabajo que hace tanto empece sin importar las consecuencias…

—Sakura, no.

—Lo lamento, Naruto. Pero es una decisión que ya tomé y…

—¡Maldicion, Sakura! No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué tú sí puedes?

—Soy hombre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Es diferente —cortó.

—No lo es. Pero con o sin tu apoyo, llegaré hasta él. Por la memoria de mis padres restauraré el honor de este imperio.

—Maldición, Sasuke, dí algo.

—Te enseñaré a usar una espada.

—¿Qué, debes estar bromeando? Ni siquiera me has-

—Cállate, Naruto. En nuestra misión la fuerza no será siempre de utilidad, y a decir verdad ni tú ni yo, somos personas con las que sepa fácil hablar.

—Vas a arruinar su reputación —señaló Naruto.

—Ya no tengo una, Naruto. Estoy segura de que dirán que he muerto, antes de recibir el castigo por dejarme escapar.

—Pero…

Todos callaron al ver el trozo de pergamino que había sacado Sasuke de sus ropas, observando la única frase escrita sobre ella, olvidaron por un momento las razones de su discusión.

 _"Los opuestos que hacen el equilibrio, deberán encontrase como hace tanto dictó el destino. Para poder alcanzar las metas trazadas. No obstante el camino es confuso, tres corazones se dispondrán a unir sus poderes, para obtener lo todos desean"_

—En ocasiones el destino le gusta dejar pistas, es un idiota. A pesar de ser mayor que yo. No quiere las cosas se salgan del conducto que ha trazado.

—¿Por qué te la daría? ¿Y qué es lo que todos desean?

—Porque le gusta jugar, después de leer este tipo de cosas. Intentarían ir en contra de todo para que no resultará y él lo sabe, pero yo no soy mortal y sé sus verdaderas intenciones. Él nos puso juntos por alguna razón y cada encuentro podría ser peor hasta que aceptemos lo inevitable.

—Aún así…

—Saldremos a mitad del ciclo lunar, cuando mis poderes ya estén un poco mejor y las heridas de Sakura sanen. Después de todo, si él nos regaló algo así, es porque el camino estará lleno de dificultades —murmuró girando sobre sí y desapreciando de su vista.

No dijeron ni una palabra después de todo ¿Quiénes eran ellos para llevarle la contraria a un dios? Los días pasaron de prisa, todas las mañanas Sakura encontraba un poco de tela con plantas y sabia, era para su tobillo lastimado el cual definitivamente estaba mucho mejor. La tensión entre Naruto y ella, siguió por algunas días por su decisión. No vieron a Sasuke en todo ese tiempo a no ser la hora de la cena, en donde las palabras parecían no tener lugar. Hasta una noche previa a su salida, donde el dios les informó que debían prepararse ya que al día siguiente comenzarían.

Naruto la esperó en el marco de la puerta con una manzana, era su ofrenda de paz. Lo sabía, agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que Sasuke llegara junto a ellos. Llevando una espada en el costado junto a otro pequeño paquetes, comenzaron la marcha hasta nuevas tierras en busca de información, mirando de reojo al azabache se preguntó ¿Qué le impulsaba a acompañarlos? Pero al parecer fue realizada en voz alta, ya que la única respuesta de él fue: Una misión, debo buscar un jarrón.

—¿Un Jarrón?

—Una leyenda y está sujeta a ese jarrón—cortó un poco molesto. Entendido la indirecta, no pregunto más.

El sol que se ocultaba entre los árboles, anunciado la pronta llegada de la noche les hicieron detenerse en una parte desconocida del bosque para ella. Escuchando el sonido de las naturaleza, oyó a Naruto mencionar que iba por agua, de momento ellos deberían organizar el terreno para dormir. Sentándose sobre una roca de tamaño mediano que había visto en el camino, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo tratando de tocar las estrellas.

—Toma —dijo Sasuke, sacándola de su mundo. Lo vio sentado al lado de ella, extendiendo un pedazo de tela que envolvía algo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto mirándole sorprendida, escondido una pequeña sonrisa se dispuso a abrir el presente si es que se le podría llamar así. Era una espada.

—Es de madera, la he tallado porque no tienes algo con que practicar.

—Pensé que lo olvidarías.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, cuando vea que puedes usar una real. Seguramente encontramos algo.

—Gracias, no debiste…

—Nunca Creí que los rumores fueran reales —escucharon en un susurro por todo el bosque. Interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Muéstrate —ordenó Sasuke, levantándose y dando un paso al frente.

—Sasuke Uchiha, dios heredero. No he venido a buscar una pelea, sólo deseaba saciar mi curiosidad de demonio. Los rumores que corren en el inframundo de tu presencia entre los mortale hacen que seamos más precavidos. Y como bien se dice, estás buscando una respuesta. Pero no cualquiera podría ayudarte en esa búsqueda... sola la bruja, cuya misión es cortar los hilos y dar el brebaje del olvido a aquellas almas que crucen su puerta, después de atravesar un río testigo de lamentos.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —miró a la nada, frunciendo el ceño. Escuchando la risa maligna del ser antes de que continuara hablando.

—El caos corre por mi cuerpo. Mi curiosidad no tiene limites y la vieja bruja al parecer aguarda su llegada.

—¿Qué sabes demonio? —cuestionó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta, pero las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con ayuda del viento que cantaba un verso.

 _"El caos ha alcanzado nuevamente lo perfecto, destruyendo el orden. Vienen con más fuerza y furia por su derrota, el odio le acompaña. ¿Lo escuchan? La batalla final se acerca, corran, corran, porque lo único que salvará este mundo, parece inexistente. El destino llegará tarde y cuando sea comprendido la noche caerá desplazando el día para siempre"_

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Genial, me demoré un poco en subirlo por algunos problemas técnicos ya resueltos. ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que suceda a continuación? Debo admitir que en lo personal, me encanta esas cosas que escribo de los mitos o las profecías xDDD no sé, se me hacen tan interesantes. Pero bueno ¿están listos para el próximo capítulo?_

 _Dejad sus comentarios, respectoa a lo que les parece._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	12. Leto

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 12 de Ambrosía, espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar no leemos abajo._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Ray**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Leto, que tiene que ver con el dios del olvido._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 12. Leto

.

.

.

Algunos decían que el destino trazaba caminos diferentes todos los días, cuando un bebé nacía la línea ya estaba terminada y el lazo rojo del destino en su meñique, se desvanecía siendo invisible para todos, menos él. Los posibles pretendientes, amores no correspondidos, eran los nudos que se habían formado en la cuerda que te llevaría a la persona elegida y sólo los dioses, eran capaces de burlar esta conexión. Aunque de alguna manera, terminaban un poco infelices. Por eso él reía, porque tenía casi el control de todo a pesar de que no manera un poder como tal.

El tiempo era su amigo y a través de los años cuando las personas se encontraban con otras, una de la a tantas crisis que él había puesto en el camino comenzaban a funcionar y todo dependía de la decisión que tomarán, pero al final, siempre le llegaría el punto que estableció en su momento.

Por otro lado, había algunos que se mostraban escépticos de su existencia. Diciendo que el camino, era soldado por cada uno. Bueno, de alguna manera también tenían un poco de razón, solo un poco. El resto si era obra de él. Un perfecto cuadro. Aunque hay que señalar el hecho de que, también dependía del estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, las vidas e estaban llenas de desgracia eran influencia de las cosas terribles que podía ver, evitando dolor a todos los implicados prefería suavizar un poco las cosas y terminar cuanto antes. Otra vez, conociendo que no podía jugar de esa manera, se tomaba un descanso para que su humor mejorara y las veces en donde la felicidad no tenía cabida en su cuerpo, la fortuna llamaba a las puertas.

Era un poco al azar, sí, pero cuando se trataba de dioses se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Ya que sin ellos, el tampoco existiría y la desgracia en la tierra sagrada afectaría todo lo que conocía, no sólo ahora sino también para el porvenir. Por ahora sólo se sentaría a ver, dejando que un nuevo día comenzara a correr.

Mientras los rayos del sol, rozaba su piel. Intentó cubrirse un poco más, pero al moverse de un lado para otro, recordó que ya no estaba en su casa sino en medio del bosque con un dios y su amigo. Se levantó presurosa, cerrando los ojos por la cantidad de luz que había; posicionó una mano sobre sus orbes enfocando la vista. No había nadie en el campamento. La noche anterior después de que el demonio les visitara; ni Sasuke ni ella mencionaron palabra al respecto, además de que al parecer Naruto no se enteró de lo sucedido y prefirieron dejarlo en el anonimato.

Lo sorprendente vino después, cuando volvía del río con agua y un pez de tamaño decente, le comentó que le parecía una mejor idea buscar información por aparte, y establecer unos días para encontrarse en un punto en concreto, de esa manera, podrían obtener información más de prisa y sin que la gente sospechara. Señalando que la advertencia de Destino, tampoco se estaba saltando. Discutiendo de las ventajas y desventajas, fijaron que una semana después, a partir de ese día se reunirían en un lugar llamado Suna.

—Duermes demasiado, molestia —susurraron a sus espaldas. Tensándose por completo, giró un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos negros mirándola fijamente.

—Creí que se habían marchado, ignorando la advertencia —bromeó.

—Si, ésa era la idea.

—¿Qué?

—No quería cargar con alguien que duerma y coma tanto y además, que al parecer no cocina —la miró serio, antes de que tomara su zapatilla y se la lanzara, dios o no. Era un grosero que no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

—Grosero, devuélveme mi zapatilla.

—¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien la lanzó.

—Devuélvela —gritó.

—Eres una molestia, ni bromas se pueden hacer —mencionó dejando su calzado a un lado cuando pasó. Sentándose en la roca de la noche anterior—. ¿Qué miras? —Le preguntó al pillarla, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

—Nada, sólo quería saber a dónde iremos hoy.

—Importa a caso.

—No realmente, pero sería saber si quiera dónde podría morir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a morir?

—He escuchado que, la tercera es la vencida —susurró más para sí misma que para Sasuke. Escuchando un suspiro por parte de él, levantó su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos negros profundos.

—No sucederá nada, además, estoy aquí también.

Separó un poco sus labios, buscado las palabras para responder pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Naruto, quien venía a lo lejos cargando un par de cosas; seguramente para que desayunaran antes de comenzar con la misión. Quedó en silencio, observando cómo ambos chicos preparaban un poco de fuego nuevamente para cocinar el pescado que había atrapado el rubio, tomando la manzana que se le era ofrecida la mordió y sin poder contenerlo, dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Comieron en silencio; admirando la belleza del bosque, escuchando los sonidos de los animales mientras el sol rozaba con delicadeza su piel. Al terminar lavo los trastos de metal y los dividieron. Guardándolos en la bolsa que le había entregado su padre. Vio a Sasuke, tomarla en su lugar sin mirarle. Ocultando su rostro con ayuda de sus cabellos.

—No es necesario, yo puedo llevarla—dijo, caminando hasta posarse al frente. Estirando sus manos para agarrarla.

— Está bien, yo lo llevaré. Además debes ser más rápida, sin peso adicional.

—Gracias —susurró sonriendo, antes de girar hacia Naruto quien también estaba terminando de prepararse para ir a buscar la información por otras tierras.

Lo abrazó, obligándole a prometer que se tendría más cuidado con aquellos hombres que mandaba el actual emperador. Mientras éste, le hacía decir lo mismo. La silenciosa despedida entre el rubio y el azabache, fue un simple apretón de manos; ya que al parecer habían desarrollado una nueva técnica de comunicación, sus ojos fijos en el otro, era la confirmación completa. Y que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan juntos, la camaradería que existía podría ser la envidia de otros que llevarán largo tiempo juntos.

Se quedaron en su improviso del campamento, viendo Naruto partir. Minutos después alzaron sus rostros hacia el cielo, deberían partir ahora de lo contrario retrasaría su llegada.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Iremos a buscar el monte _Wang*_ —declaró finalmente, Sasuke tomando la dirección contraria a Naruto—. ¿Por qué te quedas parada? Ayer estabas deseosa de saber nuestro destino.

—Ese monte, no existe —lo vio levantar una ceja.

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Vamos, el monte _Wang_ o _Hunpo,_ es de esas leyendas para los niños. No caeré tan fácil.

—No olvides con quién estás hablando; además, esas leyendas siempre tienen un poco de verdad —dijo, muy serio. Antes de girar nuevamente para comenzar la marcha.

—¿No estás bromeando? —preguntó en un susurro, corriendo hasta quedar delante de él. El rostro sin burla, se lo confirmaron—. Entonces, ¿Qué tan real es que un dios, _Itachi -_ creo que se llamaba- se enamoró de una mortal y fue a buscar su alma?

Preguntó con los ojos verdes, brillando de la emoción.

—Dije tienen un poco de verdad, además nunca he escuchado ese nombre—mintió, en lo último al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de sus supuesto hermano, muerto—. Vamos, no quiero que el viaje nos tome más tiempo del necesario. Podríamos llegar hoy en la noche, no está muy lejos de este lugar.

—¿Qué? Pero si nunca nadie lo ha encontrado…

—Pero también puede que lo hayan hecho y nunca hayan vuelto —interrumpió en la marcha.

Caminaron todo el día sin dirigir palabra al otro, a excepción de los momentos en el que Sakura, tarareaba una canción y le hacía seguirla, internándose más y más en el bosque. Fueron consientes del sol que se iba perdiendo entre las montañas tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados hasta que la noche cayó completamente.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro que es este el camino correcto? —preguntó al ver que su recorrido no llevaba q ningún lugar.

—Lo es.

—Pero…

Fue callada con una mano sobre sus labios, frunció el ceño. Buscándolo con la mirada en la oscuridad, lo sintió cortar la distancia entre ambos bajando su cabeza hasta su oído son quitar la mano que cubría su boca.

—A partir de este momento, las almas vienen hasta aquí. Es la puerta entre la vida y la muerte, intenta no hablar hasta que esas esferas de luz hayan desaparecido. Ellos saben que llegar hasta estos lugares, significan que han muerto. Y aquellos que no han aceptado ese hecho pueden entrar y tomar posición del cuerpo de las personas que aún viven —lo miró a los ojos—. Y no debes preocuparte por mí, soy un dios, ¿recuerdas? Estoy fuera del límite.

Respondió a su pregunta silenciosa. Retirando la mano de sus labios, antes de seguir el mismo camino que las esferas de luz. Las vio desaparecer al llegar delante de una cueva. Miró dudosa, sintiendo una especie en inseguridad tomar el control de su cuerpo, al internarse en ella; aferrándose de manera inconsciente a la yukata de Sasuke, caminó junto a él, hasta la pequeña embarcación que había sobre el río. Oyendo el sonido de unas voces lúgubres invadiendo toda la cueva, observó a su acompañante quien tenía la expresión serena, tendiéndole una mano para que subiera.

—Gracias —susurró, atendiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos. Antes de sentir cómo se empezaba a mover a pesar de que ninguno estaba remando—. ¿Cómo…

—El río está lleno de almas que han tomado el té del olvido, ellos mueven el bote —explicó—. Y debo advertirte antes de llegar, no aceptes nada de lo que ellas te ofrezcan, no le des nada, y lo más importante no intentes hablar con ella. Yo lo haré, es bastante tramposa y hasta a los dioses es capaz de engañar, la única diferencia es que los humanos caen en tentaciones que ella provoca.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, Sakura —susurró su nombre, era extraño, nunca lo hacía—. No sabemos qué puede darte y ella tiene una habilidad especial para las cosas, una vez tomes por voluntad propia lo que te dé o si sabe más de lo que debería, podría tomarse el trabajo de molestarte y en ese momento ningún dios podría intervenir, porque lo has dado por voluntad propia. ¿Has comprendido?

Preguntó, serio. Se limitó a asentir. Siguieron todo el trayecto en silencio, escuchando las voces en pena que pedían recordar, den el fondo de agua, notando las manos fantasmales salir de vez en cuando buscando algo que tomar; y llevada por la curiosidad estiró su mano hacia una de las extremidades que parecía llamarle. Pero se detuvo al sentir algo cálido envolver la suya, impidiendo el paso.

—Si no deseas ser arrastrada y morir ahogada en este río del olvido, mantén cada parte de tu cuerpo dentro de esta barca —advirtió, sin soltar su mano hasta que estuvo nuevamente sobre su regazo.

Viendo una tenue luz de luna al final, divisó un pequeño muelle de madera a uno de los costados del río, deteniéndose unos minutos después justo delante de él, fue ayudada por Sasuke a salir. Ignorando el barco que se alejaba por el mismo camino, se quedó observando con curiosidad la misteriosa casa que se alzaba un poco más allá, los candelabros de aceite colgados por los árboles que nacían desde el agua y algunas calaveras comenzaron a cantar al compás de una lluvia repetían:

 _"La muerte que tanto temen, ha llegado; y el olvido, se llevará todo lo preciado. Corran, corran y traten de esconderse. Intenten burlar los ayudantes de destino, la última prueba para las almas curiosas y perdidas ha comenzado. ¿Lo escuchan? "_

—Sasuke, ¿qué…

Intentó preguntar, antes de verse arrastrada por todo el camino de madera que crujía con sus pasos sobre ella. Refugiándose debajo del portón y en la casa, observó la mano de Sasuke entrelazada con la suya, antes de retirarla para quitar las gotas que habían empapado su blanquecino rostro, mientras ella repetía el mismo proceso con ayuda del pañuelo que siempre cargaba entre sus ropas, se lo ofreció al terminar.

—Gracias —lo escuchó decir, devolviéndolo antes de girar para darle la espalda y acomodarla tomándole de la cintura, escondiéndola.

—Vieja —llamó abriendo la puerta al no ver a nadie, entro en la estancia obligándola a seguirlo—. Sal, vieja bruja.

Dijo nuevamente, escuchando el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse dejándolos completamente aislados del mundo exterior. Oyendo los leves pasos junto al crujir de la madera, giró su cuerpo hacia las escaleras donde apareció una mujer con cabellos blancos largos, acompañado de un rostro joven que estaba medio oculto por una túnica negra sobres sus cabellos.

—Tardaste un poco más de lo que había creído, joven dios —rió, quitándose la capucha negra. Sus orbes que parecían cambiar de color a cada segundo, los miraban con una mezcla de burla y maldad. Provocando que la temperatura de la habitación descendiera—. Y veo, has traído alguien contigo...una joven virgen.

Dio un paso hacia ellos.

—No tenemos tu tiempo, vieja. Aléjate.

—Joven dios. No haré nada con ella, sólo un cabello quiero. Es diferente ese olor, la esencia dulce de su cuerpo, el poder que corre por su sangre ...¿Dónde la has encontrado? Tal vez podrías recomendarme un lugar o mejor aún, compartirla como pago —volvió a reír, sin despegar sus ojos de Sasuke—. Está bien, lo comprendo tu olor ya me responde lo que no quieres revelar.

—No digas estupideces —siseó—. Mejor responde: ¿Qué sabes del Jarrón que guardan los dioses del fuego?

—Sé muchas cosas, pero todo tiene un precio —se calló, al ver la espada sobre su garganta.

—Aún no olvido, y sé que tú tampoco. El favor…

—Bien, si deseas utilizar aquella vez como pago no discutiré, pero las próximas vez que te presentes recuerda que ya no hay deudas entre ambos...

—Soy de palabra, bruja.

—Cómo gustes entonces, ¿Conoces la leyenda, joven dios? —lo miró unos segundos con burla en sus ojos. Ella lo sabía, tenía las respuestas que él estaba buscando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—¿Conoces la leyenda, joven dios?

—¿Cuál de tantas? —respondió, sin dejar de apuntar con su espada a la mujer que se había sentado con una taza delante de ella. Ocultando a un a Sakura, detrás de él.

—La creación de este mundo, los dioses y los mortales.

—Sé lo que todos, saben vieja.

—No sabes nada entonces muchacho, escuchen con atención por que en estás tierras se susurran cosas que no deberían saberse, una historia tan real pero a su vez tan triste y dolorosa, el cielo llorará al oír, porque lo recuerdos le abrumarán. Sus lágrimas podrán crear un oceáno completo y ni siquiera el sol, podrá desaparecer todo ese dolor.

" _Cuenta la leyenda de la creación, antes de siquiera existir éste lugar, más allá sobre el cielo junto a las estrella nació la única unión del orden y el caos, dando fruto a un pequeño ser que con el tiempo crecería, y se volvería el señor de todas las cosas, aburrido por su solitaria existencia hizo a sus dos hijos: Indra y Asura Otsutsuki, le acompañaron en un largo tiempo y aprendieron junto a su padre el manejo de los increíbles poderes como herencia de las cosas que traérian el bien y el mal._

 _No obstante, una noticia provocó que esa paz entre los hermanos fuera destruida. Desencadenando una batalla que duraría años, el encuentro de sus poderes hacían lugares en el espacio, y las pequeñas esquirlas se fueron amontonando lentamente hasta crear lo que hoy conocemos. La lucha que no distinguía día o noche, se deterioró con el tiempo. Cansados. Hicieron un pacto antes de seguir._

 _Aquel que ganara, recibiría todo lo que su padre estaba ofreciendo._

 _Y los hermanos sin temer, siguieron con la guerra. Hubo dos ataques tan poderosos que levantaron la tierra, llevandose el brillo que les envolvía hasta el cielo, el sol y la luna comenzarón a brillar, pero había un problema, ambos no podían gobernar desde las alturas al mismo tiempo. Así que con ayuda de_ _Hagoromo, padre de las dos deidades en batalla acordaron sus horarios, dandose cuenta que cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba del mundo el brillo de la luna era más hermoso, al igual que se podían distinguir a la lejanía los residuos de tan poderosos ataques como lo eran las estrellas. Mientras que el sol, regalaba un calor y permitía ver el color azul._

 _La sangre y el sudor que ambos dioses desprendían de sus magullados cuerpos crearon los ríos y los mares. Sus pisadas inconsiente crearon valles y extensos llanos. El hermano menor demasiado confiado en que el otro no lo lastimaría a muerte, se dejó caer del agotamiento, sintiendo seguidamente el filo de algo rozar sus carnes y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos negros de su hermano teñidos de rojo, el deseo de poder había tomado el control total de su cuerpo y la persona que estaba delante de él, sólo era la sombra de un recuerdo que ya parecía demasiado lejano._

— _Hermano._

— _Lo siento, Asura —fueron las últimas palabras que fueron pronunciadas. Mientras la sangre corría libre de su cuerpo, Indra despertó de su sueño. Viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre y el dolor de su padre, quien le veía decepcionado desde las estrellas. Lo vio crear las nubes que lloraban la perdída de sus dos hijos._

 _Indra trazó una línea desde la tierra hasta el cielo, un puente de siete colores llevando consigo el cuerpo del caído. Se postró ante su padre, lamentando lo sucedido de alguna manera porque era su hermano, sangre de su sangre. Y prometió cuidar del único legado que dejaría en este mundo, de ahí los humanos. La promesa de un dios arrepentido. Los descendientes directos del cielo, Senju le llamaron. El hijo del cielo que gobernaría a mortales, humanos creados de los cabellos oscuros de Asura. Pero no era suficiente, así que tomaron los pequeños animales que se escondían entre sus ropas para crear el resto._

 _El tiempo pasó, y Hagoromo se hacía cada días más viejo. Las ganas de vivir se fueron agotando y dando un último consejo a su hijo mayor, quien cansado estaba de tener que administrar tantas cosas. Creo las demás deidades, escondiendo los últimos poderes en un jarrón sagrado, donde se mezclaba con alimento de los dioses, fue delegado a Indra. Advirtiéndole que si deseaba usarlo para ir más allá de lo que ya había obtenido, una maldicion caería sobre sus desciendientes próximos, no obstante, también aplicaría para cualquier generación que buscará más de lo que le pertenecía._

 _Y en su lecho de muerte, Indra comprendió a su padre, dejando el poder que aún corría por su cuerpo en el jarrón. Advirtiendo a sus descendientes, los Uchiha. Dueños del fuego que nunca deberían buscar más allá de lo que ya poseían, ya que en ahora no era sólo dos hermanos y la promesa hecha tanto tiempo, sería vigente hasta la eternidad. Sin embargo, un heredero cruel que se sentía superior a todos nació y de ahí, desató lo que tanto temía su clan. Robó el jarrón con los poderes de sus antecesores, la ambrosía que alimentaba toda la tierra sagrada. Detenido por los Haruno, fue expulsado y privado de sus poderes, dejado con los mortales. Ignorando que su hermano había muerto por desamor._

 _Los Uchiha al percatarse de que la maldición estaba comenzando y era imparable. Decidieron casarse entre ellos por acuerdo, mientras los sabios dictaban que para poder tomar la ambrosía había una nueva cláusula, los Haruno al detener una catástrofe también fueron nombrados guardianes del jarrón, éste sólo podría ser tomado por lo miembros herederos"_

— Estas mintiendo, bruja —susurró apretando, el mango de la espada.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Joven heredero? —cuestionó burlona la vieja.

—Los Haruno parecen ajenos a todo, además, no tienen un heredero hasta el momento. Y creo no lo tendrán. Además, ¿Dónde está el jarrón?

—Las cosas nunca son como aparentan, abre los ojos a tu alrededor están las respuestas —murmuró la vieja antes de desaparecer. Miraron a todos lados, llamándola pero solo se oía su risa y un canto:

 _"El destino que fue sellado hace tanto tiempo, cambiara de rumbo, cuando los dos pedazos acepten lo prescrito y elijan lo que dejaron a un lado por deseos egoístas. Trazarán un nuevo comienzo y el fruto será el resultado de una redención absoluta."_

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _¡Finalmente! Una de las leyendas de la creación ha sido revelada ¿qué les parecio? Lo mezclé un poco con una leyenda china de como se crearon los humanos, lo demás si es salido de está imaginación mía. ¿Qué creen que sucederá después? Espero sus comentarios ansiosa, el domingo cumplo años...adivinen cuantos._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	13. Alétheia

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, perdón por la tardanza en subir este capítulo que hace un tiempo ya estaba escrito._

 _Bueno debo compartir que después de ya un mes y medio vuelvo a subir los capítulos de ambrosía por diferentes motivos; primero,_ _ **Ray**_ _no me pudo seguir colaborando revisando los borradores de la historia por diferentes motivos academicos y personales, pero me gustaría agradecerle por el tiempo que se tomó para ayudarme en los capítulos anteriores. Agradecimientos a, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los capítulos; segundo, yo también he estado un poco ocupado con eso de estudiar, preparando examenes y así. ¿Se acuerdan de mi ingreso a la universidad? Pues bueno ¡Me aceptaron! Ahora es cuestión de sobrervivir en el proceso._

 _Le quiero agradecer a **Katte Turner** por betar el capítulo, sin ella, bueno Ambrosía hubiera sido terrible. _

_El título hace referencia a:_ _Alétheia, diosa de la verdad_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 13. Alétheia

.

.

.

El tintineo el el viento, acompañado de unas risas infantiles, la hicieron abrir los ojos verdes que había cerrado minutos atrás, escuchando el latido acelerado de su corazón. Tomando el mango de la espada de madera que Sasuke se había tomado el trabajo de tallar para ella, se puso alerta. Aún recordaba las palabras del azabache, después de verse obligados a pasar la noche en aquella lúgubre cabaña donde la incomodidad parecía ser dueña de todos sus sentidos.

—¿Es necesario permanecer aquí? —había preguntado en esa ocasión, huyendo de los ojos negros.

—Sí —dijo cortante, removiendo un poco las cosas antes de sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado tarde para salir a buscar un refugio y estoy realmente cansado, los demonios se aprovecharan y aún no te he enseñado algo realmente útil para que te defiendas. Pasaremos una noche tranquila, antes de que ellos vengan a nosotros.

No contestó, formando dos puños con sus manos, caminó hasta su lado y se sentó mirando a la nada. Y a pesar de lo poco agradable que era la situación, él había estado ahí y conocía más de esos peligros; era rebelde pero no idiota. Quedándose dormida en algún momento de la noche, se despertó sobre el hombro del dios que la miraba con burla en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Salieron sin despedirse, escuchando los pasos de alguien cuando ya estaban al otro lado de la cabaña.

Caminaron sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, dejando atrás el río de almas que los había dejado en ese lugar. Al parecer era un camino sin retorno, ahora estaban buscando alguna manera de salir de ahí. Y si no se equivocaba, era el tercer día de viaje; ahora faltaban cuatro para su encuentro con Naruto. Observando en ocasiones a Sasuke, cuando éste parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, la hacían cuestionarse las verdaderas razones de él para apoyarlos en este camino, porque un jarrón nunca había sido mencionado dentro de un plan, y la necesidad del dios por saber todo del objeto se le hacía realmente sospechosa.

Por esa misma razón, la noche anterior cuando llegaron a ese enorme árbol que formaba un pequeño escondite a sus raíces, esperó pacientemente a que el azabache se marchara para buscar los alimentos y, con ayuda del fuego que había prendido previamente, se dispuso a sacar la carta que había dejado su padre. Mientras las manos le temblaban sin saber si era por el frío o la intriga, leyó con detenimiento cada palabra escrita, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por el recuerdo de ella, que parecía estar grabada en su mente:

" _Sakura,_

 _Después de tanto tiempo, al parecer el mal ha venido por nosotros. Una carta seguramente no podrá expresar todo lo que realmente sentimos tu madre y yo en estos momentos escribiendo esto. Lo hemos tenido preparado desde el instante en que creciste y te volviste una adolecente rebelde para los jóvenes de esta sociedad. Seguramente, en un futuro nadie cambie tampoco, y desde o más profundo esperamos que no tengas la necesidad de leer esto ya que de lo contrario, significa que el destino ha venido a reclamar lo que hace unos años dejó en nuestra puerta._

 _Agradecemos a los dioses su confianza por dejarnos algo tan valioso en nuestras manos y por habernos otorgado tantas oportunidades después de una serie de fracasos que parecían no tener fin. Criándote como si hubieras nacido de nuestra unión, carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre. No llores. Eres como una bendición para esta familia y el placer de haberte criado no podría expresarse en palabras._

 _Lo único que pedimos en este momento, es que después de conocer toda la verdad, no cambies, porque de alguna manera nuestro trabajo también se volvería en la nada. No podríamos permitirnos eso. La alegría con la que vives cada instante, tus risas, tu compasión._

 _La perfección andante sobre la tierra, tu inteligencia sin límites, la perspicacia que adornan tus ojos verdes y tu sabiduría a la hora de tomar decisiones, mezclada con la belleza que es casi imposible tener a no ser que los dioses den su gracia._

 _Hace veinte años, en una noche de invierno, cuando la sangre corría como ríos por las batallas inagotables y los hombres eran obligados a dejar su hogar para servir a su emperador como guerreros contra los invasores de las tierras. Las vidas perdidas y los gritos ahogados que murieron en el viento, al ser victimas de un ataque mortal dejando que los sueños se evaporaran al momento. Mujeres desconsoladas, esperando sin descanso en las puertas de su hogar a su seres amados que nunca volverían._

 _Hace veinte años, en un noche de invierno tu madre y yo, fuimos bendecidos por los dioses con un precioso presente. La gran responsabilidad de criar a la hija de unos dioses cuya desesperación estaba marcada en su rostro. Una de las escenas más dolorosas que he presenciado en mi vida. La despedida de una madre a su pequeña hija, sin saber si podría volver a verle en su vida, porque una guerra también los amenazaba. Y cuando los sentimientos tan egoístas y sucios alcanzaban algo tan perfecto como es la tierra sagrada, nos hace preguntarnos ¿Dónde quedaríamos nosotros, unos simples mortales?_

 _Sinceramente, la respuesta que he obtenido hasta ahora no es algo muy alentador. Aunque a pesar de toda esa oscuridad que vive en los corazones del hombre, el rastro mísero de la felicidad es un poco efímero, pero lo suficientemente real para saber que existe y no es solo un invento._

 _Lo sé, porque lo he tenido en mis brazos. Un pequeño bulto con los cabellos rosas que dormía plácidamente, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. La inocencia que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo, pidiendo protección de manera inmediata, hicieron que aceptáramos aquella extraña proposición y como cuentan las leyendas, la diosa nos otorgó en cambio de este acto: Riquezas y un nombre. Lo que todo hombre desea en esta época. Y el siempre hecho de que cuando me reclutaron para ir a participar, salvando al heredero del trono, otorgándome el titulo de feudal, tierras y una hermosa casa, habían dejado la cuenta saldada._

 _Te criamos y quisimos como nuestra, recordando en aquella primera y última carta donde mencionaban que debíamos dejarte el camino libre para escoger a quien deberías unirte, porque el amor era el único privilegio que te quedaba después de ser separada involuntariamente de tu familia. Los años pasaban tan rápido, hasta que el primer pretendiente tocó nuestra puerta pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio, un perfecto hijo de feudal. Modales exquisitos y sonrisa encantadora. Lo único: no le querías, que era lo más importante._

 _Así continuaron viniendo, y así seguiste rechazando a los pobres hombres que después de escuchar rumores de tu belleza y carácter único, venían desde tierras lejanas sólo para verte y enamorarse al instante._

 _Y podría jurar que eres la joven que más chicos ha rechazado en el corto periodo de un año. No juzgaré, porque yo también deseaba tu felicidad dejando a un lado la promesa divina que habíamos hecho._

 _Pero todo cambió. La vida perfecta que habíamos llevado durante un largo tiempo se vio destruida en segundos, después de aquel anuncio que cambiaría por completo el rumbo del imperio. Lo supe con las primeras palabras, aquel hombre es de temer, y no aceptaba realmente aquellos que iban en contra de sus deseos. Exterminados sin pensarlo dos veces, sembrando el terror con el que hemos vivido tanto tiempo._

 _No por nosotros, sino por ti. La necesidad de justicia que corre por tus venas hizo que te revelaras sin pena a un gobierno opresor y un emperador injusto. No te detuvimos, pero sabíamos que los rumores se comenzarían a extender y tratamos de evitar de algún modo que surgiera tu nombre... pero todo fue en vano._

 _Rogando a los dioses cada día que te protegieran de aquel peligro inminente y la maldad que venía en compañía. La verdad, no estoy consiente de hasta qué punto mis súplicas fueron realmente escuchadas; pero lo único que sé en este momento con certeza, es que a pesar de que hayas crecido en un lugar inundado por el odio, el egoísmo, la soledad y el dolor, sigues tan inocente como desde la primera vez que te pusieron en mis brazos._

 _Y si vuelves a la tierra donde es tu verdadero hogar, para tomar el lugar que te pertenece por derecho, no olvides lo que fue tu vida entre nosotros, los mortales. Que no siempre son tan avariciosos o crueles, sino que también sufren en silencio y tratan de encontrar refugio en ustedes. Que la justicia y el amor sean uno de tus mayores acompañante junto a la benevolencia y el perdón, porque si seres tan perfectos como ustedes no lo poseen, estoy seguro de que, para las generaciones venideras, será un caos total._

 _Te amamos,_

 _Mamá y Papá"_

Habían sido las ultimas palabras de ellos, antes des escuchar la voz de él preguntando: _¿Qué estás haciendo?,_ lo que provocó que saltara en su lugar, arrugando el papel y escondiéndolo detrás de ella para evitar que leyera la revelación, que aún le parecía irreal. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y mirar con interés sus manos. Contestando con demasiada rapidez de su parte: _Nada,_ para levantar más sospechas. Arrugando el papel entre sus manos, lo vio sentarse delante de ella, mirando el fuego con detenimiento antes de girar hacia ella y observarla en silencio; pero no dijo palabra alguna. Colocó delante unas manzanas, comieron en silencio y durmieron a una distancia prudente, protegiendo con todo su cuerpo el pedazo de papel que había trazado un nuevo destino, destruyendo en cuestión de minutos lo que había creído fue su vida.

Y aquella mañana, cuando los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban su piel, sintiendo el filo de una espada sobre su cuello desnudo y tomando como reflejo la espada de madera, alzó los ojos verdes para encontrarse con los ónix de él que la miraban fríos.

—¿Qué tienes escrito en ese papel? —preguntó lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos—. ¿Qué escondes?

—Esa misma pregunta te hago a ti —respondió, sintiendo el arma hundirse un poco en su carne.

—Los humanos suelen ser muy mentirosos y egoístas. ¿Cómo sé que no me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?

—¿Cómo tengo la certeza de que no nos estás utilizando a Naruto y a mí para tus propios fines? Dices que tu misión es buscar un jarrón; pero ¿qué haces buscando un jarrón sagrado? El cual parece estar bajo la protección de tu familia. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Un dios expulsado de la tierra sagrada, ¿acaso la venganza y los deseos de poder están llamando a tu puerta? —rio un poco, sin importar el pequeño ardor que estaba comenzando a formarse.

—Mis planes no tienen nada que ver contigo, mortal. Y su participación en esta travesía, como has leído, es parte de una profecía. Te he ayudado como uno de mis deberes, a pesar de que no sea realmente necesario. Así que repito: ¿Qué hay en ese papel? Y no mientas. Una traición no es algo que se tolere.

—Para ser un dios heredero, parece que estás realmente alejado de todo lo que describen las leyendas de ustedes —comenzó—. Y me atrevo a decir que aquella perfección que se dicen poseer, está totalmente ausente. A pesar de tu ayuda, comienzo a creer que ves más por tus fines que cualquier otra cosa; pero si deseas saber qué hay escrito, es solo una simple carta de despedida de mis padres. Los arrastré a la muerte con mis actos y, en su memoria, haré que el infierno en el que viven, mejore. La única preocupación es igual a la tuya, no quiero que Naruto y mi persona seamos traicionados por lo que es venerado en nuestro mundo.

Terminó formando una cínica sonrisa, sintiendo el metal alejarse de su cuello. Dejó el silencio instalarse entre ambos antes de que él se volviera a ella, contestando:

—Nacidos y criados para ser venerados. No cometemos tales actos. Las mentiras no son pronunciadas por nuestros labios. Y el egoísmo, es solo deseo de ver lo que creamos viva tan armoniosamente como nosotros.

No se dijeron nada más. Retomando el camino, se dirigieron hacia todo el norte del bosque. Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, llegaron a un nuevo refugio cuando éste se comenzaba a esconder, y en ese momento había iniciado el entrenamiento con la espada. Las instrucciones y demostraciones de él eran precisas. A pesar del ambiente tenso que se había formado desde la noche anterior, comenzaron a mejorar un poco sus ánimos. Pero está segura de que ninguno de los dos había olvidado el incidente. Hasta ese momento oyendo las voces de terceros a sus alrededor.

—Cálmate —ordenó él, con la espalda hacia ella—. Son solo las almas de los niños que están perdidos.

—¿Niños?

—¿Acaso crees, ellos son innumerables a la muerte? Ustedes los matan sin piedad alguna, cuando las razones presentadas parecen ser suficientes.

—No todos. Solo personas demasiado egoístas que velan por sus propios deseos.

—Sí. Tendrán su descanso, cuando la guía los organice —cortó, mirando la luna en el cielo. El ciclo lunar ya casi se cumplía. Mientras, una repentina densa neblina tomaba posición del lugar.

—Es extraño —se atrevió a decir Sakura cuando las risas desaparecieron para volverse gritos que le llegaron hasta el alma. Se levantó de golpe, observando a Sasuke junto a ella a una velocidad impresionante. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes y la tierra era regada por una oscuridad momentánea, la voz impregnada de malicia llegaba hasta ellos.

—Vaya, vaya. Nunca creí que tuviera tanta suerte, dos dioses en tierras repletas de almas y demonios ¿A qué se debe este honor? —salió de entre las sombras, revelando completamente a una mujer de cabellos rubios largos y labios rojos como la sangre, sus ojos brillantes y la piel blanca que era cubierta por esos kimonos de las cortesanas en colores demasiados llamativos.

—¿A qué vienes, demonio? —siseó Sasuke con calma, con una mano sobre su espada.

Escuchando la risa seductora de ella, se acercó más hasta su posición. Se lamió los labios y respondió:

—Las almas. No funciona tanto como si se las quitara yo misma a sus dueños, pero estoy algo aburrida de trabajos tan fáciles. Pero al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte, dos dioses. Debe ser increíble el poder que se obtiene: la belleza.

—Vuelve por donde has venido si no deseas la muerte.

—Error, joven dios, puedo verlo. Estás debilitado y ella no es una oponente digna. Ganaré —declaró, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Sasuke la llevó consigo saltando hacia atrás, cubriendo con la ayuda de su espada en su mano derecha el ataque.

Empujando a Sakura hacia un costado, la vio caer sobre la hierba aferrando aún con fuerza la espada de madera que utilizaba para practicar. Sabía de los peligros que correrían en ese lugar; ¿dos dioses? ¿Qué cosas sin sentido estaba diciendo aquel demonio?, pensó bloqueando los constantes ataques con las garras. La risa maligna que resonó en todo el bosque, le hizo ponerse más alerta. Gracias a que pronto terminaría el ciclo lunar, sentía que los poderes suprimidos estaban despertando nuevamente en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué sucede, joven dios, no piensas sellarme?

—No tientes tu suerte, demonio —siseó, lanzándose contra ella, mientras la espada rasgaba un poco las telas del kimono con el simple toque.

El gruñido del demonio salió al verse herido levemente por una espada sagrada, mientas la piel parecía quemarse un poco en el lugar del corte. Saltó para quedar frente a éste, suspendidos en el aire y con un poco de luz de luna sobre sus cabezas esperaron con paciencia a que desapareciera entre las nubes antes de comenzar nuevamente. Con más fuerza y velocidad que los primeros encuentros, el sonido de la espada cortando el aire, las patadas y los puños que eran lanzados entre sí, perdiendo por un momento de vista a su oponente, giró al escuchar el grito femenino a sus espaldas en tierra.

La intrusa se dirigía con una rapidez asombrosa hasta Sakura, quien, en lugar de retroceder, se colocó en posición de lucha como él le había enseñado hace unos días. Escuchó la risa del demonio y sacó una espada que no había utilizado en su lucha contra con él.

—Tu pelea es conmigo, demonio —siseó, deteniendo el trayecto del mencionado con una espada que los separaba. Utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para Sakura. El regreso de sus poderes era realmente de ayuda, la velocidad se había incrementando considerablemente en comparación de la última vez que había tenido una pelea con los seres de otras tierras.

—Ya no —fue la simple respuesta, soplando unos polvos sobre ellos.

Ordenó a Sakura contener la respiración, pero fue demasiado tarde para él. Sintiendo una daga incrustarse en su mano derecha y el canto de victoria de su atacante, soltó la espada y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras su visión comenzaba a fallar considerablemente; las fuerzas que había recuperado se fueron dispersando a cada minuto.

—Veneno del inframundo. No puede matar a los dioses, pero sí te sacará del juego para que pueda disgustar de mi premio. ¿Qué se siente? Tus fuerzas se pierden, tus ojos parecen no encontrar un foco... el aire denso que ya no llega a tus pulmones. Cuando despiertes, ya no encontraras nada —cantó victoriosa al verlo con sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

Llevando su mano sana hasta el cuello al ver que la respiración se hacía más y más dificultosa con los segundos, sintió a Sakura tomar la parte superior de su brazo. Y la buscó inconscientemente con sus ojos negros hasta encontrarse con esos verdes, pintados de preocupación por él.

—Saku-

—No hables —le ordenó recostándolo, dejando a un lado el demonio que los veía con diversión un poco más allá—. Voy a sellarla.

—No digas tonterías —pronunció con dificultad, cerrando por un momento sus ojos; el veneno se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo—. Ni los mejores monjes pueden sellar algo de su categoría.

—Sólo te informo. Necesito que me digas cómo se hace.

—No-

—Maldición, sólo dime —le gritó, sintiendo sus manos temblar al tomar su mano herida mientras lo miraba. Dejándola sobre su regazo, la vio tomar su espada de la cual desprendió un leve brillo antes de apagarse.

—Debes escribir con la espada: _tian, di y feng._ Y hacer un círculo —susurró cerrando sus ojos. El cansancio estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo.

La sintió levantarse del lugar, haciendo un esfuerzo para ver sus propósitos, abrió sus ojos. Escuchó en la lejanía la voz del demonio, alegando que era imposible sellarla con ese poder espiritual tan bajo a pesar de ser una diosa. No comprendía nada. Era imposible que Sakura fuera hija de algún dios, pero sabía que los seres que pertenecían a las otras dimensiones podían ver cosas que eran ignorantes a los ojos de los mortales. Mientas, las risas se levantaron a cada trazo que ella dejaba en el aire, pronunciando las palabras que escribía. Observó el destello borroso de los signos del sello y un círculo, seguido de un grito que marcaba el disgusto total.

Al mismo tiempo que el viento se agitaba y comienza a soplar más fuerte, escuchó al demonio lanzarse contra Sakura, quien parecía no moverse de su lugar, ya que el sello había alcanzado su objetivo. Apretando el cuerpo del ser quien luchaba para romper el proceso y huir, oyeron un último insulto en el cielo antes de que el punto luminoso volara en dirección desconocida, ocultando el demonio en aquel lugar lleno de follajes y almas perdidas, bajo la custodia de la marca que había trazado la chica de cabellos rosas.

Sumergiéndolos en un silencio, donde solo sus respiraciones aceleradas por el esfuerzo se escuchaban. Los pasos temblorosos y el cuerpo cansado que cayó junto a él, mientras preguntaba:

—¿Quién eres?

—Sasuke —llamó, ignorando su pregunta. Al tiempo que tocaba su rostro. Y él la miraba.

—Sakura.

Fue el último susurró de él, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Ya hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia después de tanto tiempo de no actulizar, en serio, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Sasuke? ¿Qué hará Sakura al respecto? ¿Lo habían visto llegar?_

 _Hay una parte que dice:_ _tian_ _天_ _(cielo) di_ _地_ _(tierra) y feng_ _风_ _(viento) Son caracteres en chino, aunque creo que en el japones se utilizan los mismos, sólo que la pronunciación si la puse en chino ¿por qué? No la sé en japones xDDD_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	14. Tique

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿cómo están espero que viene? Ya por fin otra actulización, las subí un poco seguidas por los capítulos que les debia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Soy yo o Ambrosía parece que no esta ganando lectores hahaha como sea, espero que las personitas que estén al otro lado les guste como va la historia._

 _Le quiero agradecer a_ _ **Katte Turner**_ _por betar el capítulo, sin ella, bueno Ambrosía hubiera sido terrible._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Tique, diosa que regía la suerte o la prosperidad de una comunidad, fortuna y destino._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 14. Tique.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, ya tratando de olvidar por un momento el frío que abrazaba su cuerpo aquella noche. Mientras el viento soplaba con calma, moviendo los árboles de los alrededores, escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos pesados, acercándose hasta su posición. Y en un intento casi inútil, trató de fundirse con la pared de madera cuando pasaron a unos metros de él, mientras contenía la respiración agitada por la mezcla de miedo y adrenalina.

Había decidido ir hacia el palacio imperial aquella tarde, cuando en un restaurante había escuchado a la mesa de al lado hablando acerca de un viaje de emperador, quien al parecer se ausentaría durante un par de días. Después de separarse de Sakura y Sasuke, utilizó dos amaneceres para llegar a su destino, descansado en una pequeña posada antes de comenzar el trabajo de esa jornada, el que había resultado ser muy fructífero, a pesar del peligro inminente que representa infiltrarse en los aposentos de su majestad para robar un poco de información. Y algunos, un poco desesperados por el régimen, intentaron asesinarlo sin éxito.

Asomándose con cuidado, vio que todas las luces de los faroles habían sido apagadas. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el desértico lugar. Saliendo de su escondite, caminó con precaución por todo el lugar y lo observó con detenimiento.. Sintió una extraña sensación de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, como si la muerte acechara en el aire. Miró con detenimiento a cada lado, alerta de cualquier guardia que pudiera descubrirlo; llegando hasta el centro de una serie de pequeños palacios, contempló la pequeña obra de arte que tenía delante.

Sintiéndose atraído de manera irremediable por una fuerza ajena a él, sus pies se movieron sin prisa a una de las edificaciones más alejadas del lugar. Casi escondida entre las esplendorosas casas que se levantaban orgullosas, empujó con fuerza la gran puerta de madera que bloqueaba su paso, con la mirada fija sobre un pequeño altar al otro extremo de la estancia que guardaba un pergamino enrollado. Hubo un leve tintineo en el viento, como si las campanas sonaran con su melodía gracias a la pequeña brisa, acompañado del fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose; sacándolo de su trance.

Se giró, temeroso de que necesitara luchar gracias a su descuido, y caminó con prisa, olvidando el papel que posaba con gracia al otro lado.

—Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente has llegado —susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Haciendo que se detuviera sus pasos, tragó grueso antes de girar sobre sí, encontrando una imagen flotante, casi transparente.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó sobresaltado, aún con los sentidos puestos, esperando cualquier ruido de soldados movilizándose al otro lado.

—¿Importa acaso? —rio un poco, caminando hasta llegar al pedestal donde se guardaba el pergamino—. Había llegado a considerar que nadie llegaría, pero me equivoqué. Y no debes temer; nadie ha oído la puerta, Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo-

—Sé tu nombre. Es realmente simple, pero no quiero llegar tan lejos cuando apenas nos conocemos. Hay tantas cosas perdidas con el tiempo, que al parecer, me veo en la necesidad de explicar. No obstante, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Estás dispuesto a oírme? O simplemente tomaras el pergamino sin entender lo que realmente sucedió.

Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar, pero al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de responder, comenzó:

—Mi nombre es Asura, _Asura Otsutsuki._

—Imposible.

—¿Lo es? Tú conoces al descendiente de mi hermano Indra. El heredero del fuego, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué es imposible?

—Aún no puedo creer en lo de Sasuke completamente. Pero usted es uno de los creadores de este mundo. Uno de los dos hermanos.

—Así que conoces la leyenda, bueno, es obvio que casi todo el mundo lo hace; pero ¿creen en ella realmente? O sienten que es sólo palabrería—dijo pensativo, sacando el polvo inexistente de sus ropas—. Te voy a contar otra historia, aunque nadie sabe de ella realmente y juzgarás por tu cuenta si puedes o no creer en mí. Tienes el derecho de elegir entre si este momento es un sueño o una realidad.

" _Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando los valles y las montañas aún no tenían lugar, dos hermanos se enfrentaron por poder; y después de una larga lucha a muerte donde la vida misma ya no tenía tanto sentido, tratando de olvidar por un momento la sangre y el dolor que deseaban consumir a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquella batalla, vieron que los destrozos habían creado algo precioso delante de sus ojos. El recuerdo que seguiría hasta su último aliento y el que no eran capaces de destruir._

 _Arrepentido de sus actos, y en memoria de su hermano caído, cuya sangre le manchaba las manos, intentó corregir el error cometido. Aquella fue la primera vez que los sentimientos egoístas habían dominado a un dios. Intentando hacer todo lo posible para que no se repitiera, el padre de todo cuyo, nombre varía con tiempo, ayudó a crear al hombre a base de los cabellos oscuros de su hijo menor, descendiente directo de los dioses, pero sin los poderes que les denominaba como tal, para que cuidaran de la tierra que se había formado después de la tormenta, gobernando sobre los demás mortales que eran producto de los pequeños animales que vivían entre sus ropas._

 _Hombre y mujeres destinados a unirse para seguir con la extirpe sagrada. Los legítimos hijos del cielo fueron alcanzados rápidamente por el caos y lo sentimientos destructivos que traían consigo. El equilibrio obtenido en aquel corto período se destruyó lentamente ante los ojos del cielo que lloraba sin cesar viendo a su hermosa creación lastimarse entre sí. Después de que el orden se estableciera y todos los dioses organizaran sus respectivas tareas, habían decidido ayudar, pero era imposible. La prohibición era clara. No podían tener un contacto directo con los mortales que parecían cegados, buscando el poder que no les correspondía._

 _Y el hecho de que ellos conocieran todo lo que estaba a su alcance era peligroso._

 _La lucha terminó cuando uno de los desciendes directos de los primeros hombres, cuya sangre divina corría por las venas de su cuerpo, estableció el orden. Sus conocimientos eran extensos y su amabilidad intachable. Benevolente hasta el día de su muerte. Hashimara Senju le llamaban. Gobernó como su padre y hermano deseaban, protegiendo el legado y los recuerdos._

 _La tranquilidad que había en la tierra era envidiada en los cielos. Donde se había desatado por segunda vez el caos, pero controlado a tiempo antes de una tragedia. Así siguieron los años, gobernando como había sido establecido. Aunque no todo duraría para siempre, tanto así que la muerte había llegado a reclamar a Hagaromo e Indra. El caos volvió a nacer, más feroz y difícil de vencer que la primera ocasión, obteniendo la victoria que hace tanto buscaba. Dando el trono a uno de las descendientes sin raíces divinas, quien avaricioso del poder mandó a cazar y asesinar a todos aquellos que tuvieran algo que ver con los dioses, para que su lugar no pudiera ser arrebatado._

 _El descenso de los Uzumaki y Senju comenzó. Se escondieron por miedo y fueron lentamente olvidados, hasta quedar en la nada. Dejando a la tierra en manos codiciosas que fueron destruyendo lentamente el recuerdo, sumergiendo al mundo en la oscuridad y el caos. Sólo algunos dioses más osados se atrevieron a ayudar en ocasiones, aunque debían ser cuidadosos, de lo contrario, el poco equilibrio que quedaba podía ser destrozado por completo._

 _Condenados al olvido, se les arrebató sin pena lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Con el tiempo se perdieron los nombres reales de aquellos que debieron gobernar y se borraron como huellas sobre la arena. Y solo la culpa que recaía sobre los causantes de esta tragedia, hizo que por las futuras generaciones a subir por tomar algo robado. Y al darse cuenta de su error, sabían que era demasiado tarde para volver sobre los pasos que habían dado. Lo único que quedaba era sacrificarse a sí mismos; intentar comprender un poco la realidad de ese papel que habían tomado. Mucho más allá de lo que creyeron en su momento._

 _Intentaron dejar el egoísmo que los caracterizaba como hombres, la avaricia que los había llevado al borde del enorme precipicio y construir sobre los ruinas un mejor futuro. Ocultando al mundo sus actos, rezando en silencio por sus almas; para que la condena por usurpar el trono no fuera tan difícil de llevar, esperando con paciencia a que un día el destino trajera consigo el legítimo heredero._

 _No obstante, eran ignorantes del hecho de que los Senju habían estado casi extintos. Se autoexiliaron en los confines de la tierra para no ser descubiertos, y solo unos cuantos Uzumaki sobrevivieron a las tormentas. Después de tanto tiempo, en medio del otoño, el llanto del último heredero. La salvación había llegado a la tierra y sería distinguido por ser tan brillante como el sol, la alegría y entusiasmo para vivir la vida que ahora era solo producto de sombras. Lucharía contra el mal y perseguirá la justicia, sin importar las consecuencias. A pesar de que las circunstancias de su nacimiento no hubieran sido las mejores, donde los alimentos escaseaban y el frío de invierno intentara congelar su determinación, llevándose consigo a las personas de su alrededor. Como una silenciosa advertencia._

 _La última oportunidad antes del veredicto final."_

Terminó sin despegar sus ojos del rubio. Dejando que el silencio se apoderara del ambiente, oyendo a lo lejos algunos grillos cantando en mitad de la noche. Mientras Naruto mojaba sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos como sinónimo de pensar, levantó su cabeza buscando al Azura.

—¿Por qué no ha cambiado nada? Digo, si él ha llegado a este mundo, ¿qué le impide mejorar todo?

—Es una buena pregunta. Si estuviera en tus manos, ¿qué harías? —cuestionó con calma, mirando al rubio.

—Es complicado —suspiró, mirando un momento el pergamino que estaba sobre el altar—. Creo que no se pueden cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro, es cuestión de trabajo. Además, primero deberíamos derrocar al emperador; aunque parezca difícil, es el paso más importante antes del cambio. Después de eso, sería bueno elegir a alguien cuyas capacidades sean completas para gobernar, que conozca la necesidades. Mucho más allá de estar encerrado en un palacio, con todas las cosas que deseara —completo, encogiéndose de hombros. Al final, él solo está apoyando una causa.

—Muy buena respuesta —escuchó, después de unas risas y algunas palmadas sobre su hombro derecho—; Minato y Kushina, han criado a un gran hombre. Era de esperar, seguramente tu madre lo sabía. Digna de una Uzumaki de la rama principal.

—Momento, ¿qué está insinuando?

—¿En verdad has escuchado todo lo que te dije? No es una coincidencia, aunque así lo parezca. Naciste en el otoño, con apellido de la última Uzumaki legítima, que murió a manos del terrible invierno.

—No recuerdo mucho a mi madre —mintió.

—No puedes mentirme, lo veo todo, a pesar de no ser realmente un dios, aunque muchos me consideren como tal. Eres totalmente consiente de la muerte de tus padres, y la promesa que hiciste en sus lechos de muerte. Buscar siempre la justicia y velar para que este mundo sea mejor. Un gran hombre, a pesar de las circunstancias. Aunque nadie sepa quién eres realmente, tus actos de valentía dicen mucho; digno hijo del cielo. Digno descendiente mío —susurró, sonriendo. Antes de girar sobre sí mismo y caminar de nuevo hacia el pergamino para tomarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Mis padres, ellos nunca-

—Sería injusto acusarlos de no haberte contado, cuando a lo mejor ni ellos mismos lo sabían. A pesar de ser un gran honor, la vida significa mucho más que todo el oro que puedas obtener. Eso es lo que muchos no han aprendido, por eso el destino, tal vez un poco arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido y dando una oportunidad para que todo se arregle, ha puesto en los caminos de cada uno lo que hace tanto tiempo intentaron destruir. Puede que mi hermano estuviera arrepentido; aunque sólo se haya dado cuenta cuando las cosas no tenían marcha atrás. Ahora estamos aquí, así que es tu decisión: ¿Sueño o realidad? Este pergamino será uno de los catalizadores.

—Lo necesito.

—¿Tú o Sasuke?

—¿Existe diferencia? Al cabo, sé que existe un destino que nos une. Y si se encuentra en este lugar, aposentos del emperador, tengo el derecho de pensar que existe una conexión.

—Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría saber si realmente confías en él, si sabes cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Creo que el salvarme la vida ha sido el pago suficiente. Y no creo que sea del tipo que busca un poder mayor al que ya tiene. Sé que los mortales no son totalmente de su agrado, pero tampoco es capaz de dejarlos a la deriva. Puedo estar convencido de que nos ayudará a derrotar al sujeto que se llama a sí mismo emperador, y por todo lo que he escuchado, me atrevo a pensar que es más que un mortal.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de todo?—preguntó, mirando curiosamente el pergamino.

—Sinceramente, no lo estoy —susurró, moviendo sus cabellos rubios—, se podría decir que es como un instinto. Algo me dice que puedo confiar en él. Como si lo hubiera conocido toda mi vida.

Miró a la figura delante de él, que se fue acercando sin prisa hasta su posición. Movió sus labios en señal de una leve murmuración que no alcanzó a escuchar claramente.

—¿Qué?

—No importa —le respondió, entregándole el pergamino que brilló un poco al tocar sus manos. Mientras un leve cosquilleo de energía recorría todo su cuerpo por el contacto, sintiendo por el momento una calidez por parte del fantasma antes de volverse una bruma.

—Debes abrirlo en su compañía.

Fue el último susurró de él antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir que una fuerza le arrastraba fuera del lugar. Dejándolo nuevamente en medio de unos palacios, con una parte de la luna iluminando la noche junto a las estrellas sobre el firmamento. Mirando por unos minutos el pergamino en su mano, se cuestionó a pesar de la palabras dichas ¿cuál era el verdadero motivo de Sasuke? Dio un largo suspiro antes de retomar sus pasos a la salida; ya buscaría otra oportunidad para asimilar todas las cosas dichas aquel día.

Alejándose sin remordimiento de lo que había asegurado le pertenecía por nacimiento, ignoró la voz en el viento de Azura, quien murmuraba sin dejar de mirarlo:

 _"Puede que el lazo que hace tanto se destruyó, esté formándose nuevamente. Confío en ello, hijo del cielo, Naruto Uzumaki._ "

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _¡Por fin sale Naruto de nuevo! ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? Pensarón en algún momento que Naruto tenía algo que ver con la realeza, espero que se estén resolviendo un poco las cosas en su cabeza, el capítulo 14 ¿cuántos capítulos creen que son? ¿Qué está pasando con Sasuke?_

 _¿Por qué el jarrón está tan escondido? Bueno, ya descubrirán todo poco a poco. Espero que les haya gustado_ _dejen sus comentarios para conocer todo sus puntos de vista._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Zhang._


	15. Érebo

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Holi! ¿Cómo están todos? Por fin estoy tratando de actualizar regulartmente de nuevo. Después del capítulo 13 y 14, seguramente muchos quieren saber que sucedio con Sasuke ¿verdad? Bueno lo descubrirán en esté capítulo. A disfrutar de la lectura, nos vemos abajo._

 _Le quiero agradecer a_ _ **Katte Turner**_ _por betar el capítulo-sobre todo este que es bien largo oye-_

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Personificación de la oscuridad y la sombra, que llenaba todos los rincones y agujeros del mundo._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 15. Érebo

.

.

.

El arrullo del viento, despertando sus sentidos dormidos, lo sentía como una segunda piel. Pegajoso. La brisa fría que mecía sus cabellos, junto a un olor difícil de distinguir, hacían que luchara contra esas sensaciones que lo llamaban para que se levantara, cuando realmente deseaba todo lo contrario. Frunció el ceño al sentir la tierra húmeda bajo su cuerpo. No obstante, la ausencia de los cantos en la naturaleza y la fuerza del río parecían extintos en ese momento. Parecía un lugar solitario, alejado del mundo que conocía.

Aunque, a decir verdad, estaba lejos de sentir una soledad y el sofoco. Era más bien una tranquilidad abrumadora que podría aniquilarlo en cualquier segundo, y él seguiría aún perdido. Ni siquiera sabría qué había sucedido realmente. Despegó sus párpados, revelando los orbes oscuros de sus ojos marcados por una serie de matices entre la confusión y el mal humor de haber sido alejado de ese estado de descanso, encontrándose con más oscuridad en el lugar. El leve susurro de su nombre a lo lejos lo puso alerta, despejando completamente el sueño de su cuerpo. Siguiendo la luz que brillaba a uno de sus costados, salió del lugar para ver un pedazo desconocido de lo que era la tierra sagrada.

El aire familiar lo envolvía, estando consiente de que nunca había recorrido ese lugar a pesar de su edad. Dejando atrás la oscuridad, caminó admirando un poco el paisaje; la tranquilidad que se apoderaba se su cuerpo cuando sabía que realmente debía ser todo lo contrario. Recordaba el último susurro que dio, mientras el veneno del inframundo penetraba su cuerpo y lo dejaba inconsciente. El dolor debería ser cada vez más fuerte, así funcionaba; y llegado a ese punto, según lo aprendido, se encontraría en un estado en el que los músculos y cada parte de su ser parecían quemarse. Pero no.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó a cada paso, mientras las voces eran sustituidas por el redoble de unos tambores y el sonido de una flauta en el aire. Sus pisadas se volvieron al compás de la melodía junto a otra persona delante de él. Apareciendo una serie de edificaciones y un altar justo al lado del desconocido quien se detuvo, al revelarse un jarrón blanco con dibujos azules, flores y algunos paisajes.

Podía sentir un poder impresionante desde el otro extremo; el jarrón que brillaba, y parecía ser lo más importante en el lugar, captó por completo su atención. Retomó el camino para poder sostenerlo en sus manos. Debía ser ese, lo que tanto estaba buscando, la ambrosía que custodiaba su familia. No obstante, la música cesó con el primer paso... la silenciosa advertencia de que no debía seguir moviéndose.

—Sasuke Uchiha —resonó en todo el lugar una voz grave y marcada de reproche. Dirigió su mirada al cuerpo desconocido, seguía en su sitio y al parecer no tenía intenciones de moverse. Oyendo un leve tintineo y los destellos volvió a girar su rostro, percatándose de que una parte había quedado sumergida en oscuridad total, siendo solamente visible las dos figuras que comenzaban a tomar forma delante del jarrón.

El olor a árbol de cerezos inundó sus sentidos, haciendo que prestara toda su atención a la figura femenina que se revelaba por completo. Sus cabellos rosas se mecían con la brisa que sopló repentinamente, haciendo que el olor a flores se intensificara; los orbes verdes llenos de un brillo melancólico, los labios rosas húmedos y los brazos estirados a su dirección; el leve llamado que realizaba para que le ayudara. Susurró su nombre por lo bajo, sintiendo esa necesidad de protección tomar el control de su cuerpo, vio las lágrimas bajar por las mejilla y un grito ahogado por parte de ella. Mientras el aire se volvía pesado y la respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, caminó hasta ellos viendo una pálida mano rodear el blanquecino cuello de Sakura, junto a una sonrisa llena de maldad dirigida a él.

El rostro del hombre se ocultaba con ayuda de la oscuridad. Olvidando por un momento al desconocido, caminó en dirección a ellos con una mano en el mango de su espada. El pulso acelerado provocó un leve cosquilleo en sus dedos, sacándola de la funda a su costado; la posición delante de sí mismo, apuntando al misterioso atacante. No había necesidad de palabras, el mensaje era claro y conciso: debía liberarla. Sin embargo, parecía un juego de niños, ya que estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario.

El pánico en los ojos de la chica se estaba volviendo más y más expresivo con cada segundo. Sus labios entreabiertos buscaban el oxígeno que le era restringido. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ella, ni siquiera cuando había estado sola y a merced de un grupo de hombres sin escrúpulos. Observó sus pálidas manos que se movían con desesperación para apartarse de la muerte que se cernía sobre ella.

—Sakura —susurró delante de ella, intentando calmarla. Mientras que sus manos parecían moverse por voluntad propia, apartó la mirada de sus orbes jades para centrarlos en la espada que ahora comenzaba a gotear con un líquido carmesí, tiñendo el suelo de rojo al igual que sus manos.

Había atravesado el abdomen de ella.

Oyó el gemido lastimero y sintió el pánico tomar control, pero no lo demostró. Se concentró en la sangre que corría con prisa y luego pasó al rostro de la joven que marcaba el dolor en cada una de sus expresiones, una lágrima por su mejilla y el sonido de lo que parecía cristal, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos antes de siquiera poder alcanzar la mano que Sakura había estirado, buscando consuelo.

Mientras los pétalos de cerezo desaparecían al igual que la oscuridad, se centró nuevamente en el jarrón que custodiaba el desconocido, ahora podía distinguirlo mejor. Una yukata blanca de varias capas, su piel blanquecina y los ojos de un tono púrpura, la expresión seria mezclada con un poco de misterio y burla lo miraban fijamente.

—Sasuke Uchiha —escuchó nuevamente. Él lo había llamado minutos atrás.

—¿Quién eres? —se aventuró a preguntar, dando otro paso hasta la porcelana.

—¿Por qué preguntar si sabes quién soy? —dijo, moviendo la mano con despreocupación, alejando el altar y el jarrón, haciendo que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño ante la acción—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Tengo muchos nombres, pero que el más me gusta es aquel que me dieron mis padres: Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Los demás son sólo títulos: Sabio, emperador de los cielos, hijo del orden y el caos.

Rio un poco, formando arrugas en su piel. Mientras una silla aparecía detrás de él, se sentó despreocupadamente y miró alrededor antes de fijar nuevamente su atención en el joven dios.

—No dices nada —señaló, invitándolo a tomar asiento delante de él.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Todos tenemos algo que decir, siempre —cortó sin prisa. Dio un largo suspiro—. Es curioso que no te muestres escéptico respecto a mi presencia, pero bueno, tal vez el hecho de que también sea un dios ayude. Así que: ¿Sabes en dónde estamos o la razón por la que te encuentras aquí y estemos teniendo esta conversación?

—No —contestó son simpleza, mientras el sabio lo miraba atentamente.

—Bien, al parecer no eres del tipo que le gusta hablar. Igual a mi hijo Indra, tal vez por eso eres su último descendiente directo hasta el momento, tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes —señaló con nostalgia, mirando a la nada y sonriendo un poco antes de observarlo nuevamente con ese aire de triste—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Creo que usted sabe, tan bien como yo, que a pesar de ser dioses no siempre tenemos las respuestas para todo lo que sucede. Aunque muchos los crean así.

Dijo Sasuke después de un tiempo, mientras el sabio sonreía.

—Tienes razón, nuestros poderes llegan a cierto límite. La experiencia se gana con los años, y la inmortalidad es de mucha ayuda para cumplir esa tarea.

Susurró, moviendo la mano para hacer aparecer el jarrón delante de él, lo tomó con cuidado y fijó sus ojos color púrpura en los ónix, antes de dejar el objeto en su regazo sosteniéndolo con pereza. Mientras Sasuke estudiaba cada movimiento, se concentró en el poder que emanaba la porcelana; parecía que estuviera llamándolo.

—El contenido de este jarrón es sumamente importante: no sólo alimenta a la tierra sagrada, sino que también se mezcla con los alimentos que consumen ustedes, los dioses. Mantienen sus poderes y los guarda con son arrestados como castigo. —Lo miró seriamente, antes de continuar—. Aquellos que se han cegado por poder, y desean obtenerlo, siempre realizan actos indebidos y violan todas las leyes establecidas. Olvidándose de quienes son, dejando a un lado que deben pagar un precio muy alto. Porque lo utilizan para beneficio propio, y descuidan e ignoran mis deseos cuando lo cree.

Comenzó con la culpa atravesando su rostro.

—El poder es un terrible compañero, y si el egoísmo también toma fuerza, es la firma para que todo termine mal.

—¿Por qué me dice esto? —preguntó Sasuke sin muchas ganas, observando con detenimiento el jarrón.

—Tú más que nadie sabes la razón. Eres consciente de lo que significa el mundo de los mortales para los dioses, pero de igual manera apenas lo toleras.

—A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, sigue igual de consciente respecto a lo que sucede.

—No es algo que realmente importe, ¿verdad? —susurró el sabio, desapareciendo nuevamente la porcelana de sus manos—. Cuando el amor se retuerce y se envenena, es imposible desear volver a probarlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el amor, conmigo? —cuestión con mal humor poco disimulado el joven dios, levantándose sin prisa y mirando el lugar.

—Más de lo que imaginas, pero no comenzaré por ti. Creo que es más conveniente hablar de la historia que reforzó tu odio por los mortales que juramos proteger —susurró el anciano, obligándole a sentarse nuevamente. Mientras todo se volvía oscuro y el frío tomaba el lugar, escuchó nuevamente la voz de él: Raposa y algo cansada.

" _Una historia de amor que se volvería leyenda; un cuento que sería contado de generación en generación, como una tragedia, tratando de pintar un escenario triste y desolador, para así olvidar un momento que el amor es el regalo más precioso que se puede obtener; los momentos felices que brillan como monedas de oro, formando un tesoro envidiable._

 _Cuando el frío invierno tocaba la tierra, y lo cubría con una fina manta de color blanco, el leve susurro de muerte parecía acompañarlo siempre. Ya que seguramente, era el mejor escenario para que la tristeza hiciera acto de presencia y se quedara grabado como un fuego en los corazones de sus víctimas, reclamando tantas vidas como le eran posibles. Menos una, que hasta el día de hoy culpaba al destino por su intromisión, ya que, si la hubiera llevado consigo, seguramente todo sería diferente._

 _Pero eso no había ocurrido, y el precio a pagar había sido demasiado elevado, dejando a un dios en el olvido y una lección que nunca se borraría, porque ellos temían. Y cubriendo el error, lo volvieron una leyenda. El secreto a voces que encerraba a los corazones y no les permitía amar libremente. Cuando los inmortales comenzaron a presentarse entre los mortales, para protegerlos de todos aquellos males que amenazaban con destruir el precioso mundo que habían creado, bajaron de sus comodidades y lucharon. Ayudaron a los más necesitados, sonriendo, para hacerles saber que todo estaría bien... ellos siempre los apoyarían, y siendo los mismos constructores del mundo, poseían ciertas cualidades en común._

 _Un lazo de amor que se fortalecería con el tiempo._

 _Aunque todo cambió aquella noche, a pesar de que tampoco era el primero en enamorarse de un mortal. Pero el tiempo y el destino sabían que desencadenaría una tragedia. Era diferente, desde el comienzo lo supieron._

 _Mientras la nieve danzaba con furia en el cielo, y el viento soplaba acompañándolo, se desataba una lucha entre las montañas, cerca del río que se había detenido por el frío. El sonido de una espada cortando el aire y la ira en unos rugidos de guerra: las palabras que nunca debían haber sido mencionadas y la batalla que nunca debía de tener lugar, estaban sucediendo en aquel momento. Un demonio sediento de sangre humana había acorralado a la última sobreviviente de un pequeño pueblo en los confines de la tierra. La deidad, con el sufrimiento abrumando su corazón, dejó que la impotencia y la tristeza lo guiaran. Cuando nunca había perdido el control sobre sí, vio la sangre correr y teñir de rojo la nieve, y apartó sin pensar dos veces el ser del cuerpo inmóvil y lo arrastró, lejos, para cumplir la misión._

 _Rogando en su interior que por lo menos pudiera salvar aquella vida._

 _Peleó contra él con ferocidad, digno de un guerrero. Digno de un dios heredero. Sellando con éxito el ser maligno, volvió sobre su pasos, cerrando los ojos y pidiendo perdón por su tardanza. Pidió perdón en silencio por no haber podido cumplir la promesa tácita que habían hecho entre ambos mundos. Los cuerpos que habían sido dejados con brutalidad sobre la nieve, y la sangre que teñía el lugar, causaron que el dolor se incrementara. Y con sus propias manos cargó a cada uno para darle sepultura._

 _El tiempo corrió con prisa, y el cielo lloró junto a él las pérdidas, dejando el lugar más frío. Recordó a la chica, la última sobreviviente que había reguardados antes de comenzar la ceremonia. Escondida en una cueva, inconsciente junto a la fogata que había prendido previamente a su marcha. Volvió al lugar, protegiéndose. La miró durante un tiempo; las ropas desgarradas y llenas de sangre, su rostro lleno de miedo y dolor, lo hicieron estremecerse._

 _Un sentido de protección mayor había invadido su cuerpo como nunca antes. La necesidad de salvar lo último que quedaba de ese lugar había hecho que el destino de ambos se sellara de manera irremediable; porque aquella noche sus corazones comenzaron a latir como uno solo. Mientras los días pasaban, ella despertó de su sueño._

 _Mirándolo con miedo, se removió con desesperación hasta el otro extremo. Los recuerdos aún estaban demasiados frescos, y la sangre parecía aún impregnada en su piel, al igual que los gritos de desesperación por el repentino ataque._

— _Me alegro de que hayas despertado —susurró él con tristeza en su voz, notando el miedo de ella—. No debes temer, no te haré daño._

 _Aseguró observando los leves temblores en el cuerpo de ella. Debía tener frío, pensó, analizando el clima. Se quitó sin prisa una de las capas que tenía y se la entregó. La vio tomarla con temor, sin despegar sus ojos de él y volviendo tan pronto a la posición que había optado. Dejando que el silencio volviera a instalarse entre ambos, antes de que finalmente hablara. Remojando sus labios con la propia saliva._

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó finalmente, aferrándose a las ropas—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

— _Es mi deber. Por mi demora ustedes han sufrido las consecuencias de lo que nunca debió haber sucedido. —Miró el fuego con pena, antes de volver a ella y darle una sonrisa que no llegaba realmente a sus ojos._

— _¿Eres un dios?_

— _Se podría decir que sí._

— _Dicen que ustedes no pueden hablar con nosotros, pero entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?_

— _No podemos revelar de manera deliberada nuestra existencia, pero como ya dije, estoy cuidando del resultado de mi error. La última sobreviviente._

— _¿Te quedas por culpa?_

— _Sí... por culpa y para poder purgar un poco mis pecados. Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes._

— _Pero-_

— _Duerme, aún hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar —murmuró apartando sus ojos de ella y enfocándose nuevamente en el fuego._

 _Nadie conoce realmente lo que sucedió, o cómo se enamoraron. Tal vez la compañía del otro representaba un bálsamo para las heridas, el calor de ella y su amor eran diferentes. Le permitió conocer la pasión que vivían los hombres y los dioses en algún punto de su vida. Las risas y los momentos de felicidad fueron efímeros. Aunque él deseara que se volviera eternos y trabajó por ello, todo por ella._

 _Renunció a sus poderes, porque así estaba dictado. Habló con los sabios y fue en contra de su familia. La inmortalidad le fue arrebatada por decisión propia, para vivir al lado de una mujer que más tarde lo despreciaría. La traición había sido la peor herida que alguna vez había recibido, las palabras de desprecio y las verdaderas intenciones que habían detrás de lo que ella deseo fueron reveladas. Siendo consiente de que ella amaba el hecho de que fuera un dios, y todos los beneficios que aquello le otorgaba; sin poderes y sin la capacidad de realizar sus caprichos._

 _Abandonó al hombre a su suerte, dejándolo con un corazón roto y sin la posibilidad de volver a sus tierras. Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Y la inexperiencia de él lo mató. Aunque muchos dicen que fue todo lo contrario, el dolor que aún seguía instalado en su corazón lo consumía lentamente hasta matarlo. Porque ya no había motivos para seguir._

 _La soledad fue su única compañera, hasta el último suspiro que dio junto al susurro de un nombre femenino._

 _Aquella noche, cuando el cielo lloraba, se dejó bañar en la intemperie por las lágrimas de sus padres, por los habitantes de la tierra sagrada. Se marchó de este mundo. Con el perdón otorgado a la mujer que amó y que le había dado la espalda; y una disculpa a todos aquellos que lastimó con su decisión."_

Terminó el sabio, mirando fijamente a Sasuke desde su lugar.

—Conozco esa historia —soltó Sasuke. A decir verdad, parecía que cada línea estuviera grabada en su piel. Era una de las leyendas que más conocía, a pesar de que los humanos la tomaran como un acto de amor verdadero y la aplaudieran, él la odiaba. Gracias a ella, se había prometido no ser igual que él, el buen corazón lo había matado.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que no es de tus favoritas.

—Si conoces eso, ¿por qué insistes en gastar el tiempo contándola nuevamente? ¿Quién fue el dios que dio todo por amor? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido; era insoportable que le restregaran la debilidad que podrían llegar a tener.

—Quien es no es algo relevantemente. Y el porqué es simple: tu odio, es casi el mismo resultado de lo que sucedió antes.

—¿Qué está tratando de insinuar? —siseó, formando dos puños con sus manos, dejando los nudillos blancos por la fuerza.

—Tu odio actual no es más que un reflejo de la decepción al ver que los mortales no son lo que realmente creías.

—No siga. No siga, por el simple hecho de que no conozca los hechos... un espíritu de lo que alguna vez fue, ¿qué tanto puede saber? —insultó de la manera más formal posible, tratando de levantarse para alejarse de lo que no quería escuchar.

—Tú actitud simplemente revela la verdad detrás de tus palabras. No puedes marcharte, sabes que tengo razón, y este momento no es más que una brecha dentro del destino. Mi deber aun después de pasar a otro lado me llamaron porque algo está a punto de suceder, y la decisión que sea tomada afectará a todos. Pero, ante todo, a aquella joven de cabellos rosas y tú.

—Aleja a Sakura, de esto —susurró sin pensarlo dos veces, al escuchar la descripción que hacía el sabio de ella.

—Tú mismo has hecho que ella entre en este juego. Aunque tarde o temprano se encontrarían. No obstante, creí que no guardabas sentimientos por ella.

—Y no lo hago-

—Tus respuestas tan rápidas me dan pensar todo lo contrario, joven dios —lo miró con burla, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia a las palabras—. Es cuestión de tiempo, su belleza te llama y la ayuda mutua comienza a fortalecer el lazo que hace tanto se hizo. Encajan perfectamente, aunque deban superar un obstáculo antes de poder conocerse realmente. La felicidad y el equilibrio dependen de ustedes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mis intenciones con el equilibrio y la felicidad?

—Mucho más de lo que crees. Pero antes, me gustaría contar otra historia. Una real, aunque me atrevo a decir que la conoces más que yo.

 _"Hace veinticinco años, durante una calurosa noche de verano en los confines de la tierra sagrada, el llanto de un niño atravesó el cielo. Un nuevo heredero había llegado. Los descendientes directos de Indra tenían un nuevo heredero. Aquella noche, mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna sonreía por tan precioso regalo, el destino había trazado un nuevo camino que se conectaría con otro, cinco años más tarde._

 _No obstante, el equilibrio se estaba destruyendo y la amenaza de una guerra a finales de la primavera, cinco años después del nacimiento del heredero Uchiha, provocó que los caminos cambiaran. Todo lo que había sido planeado durante ese momento había quedado en el olvido. El lazo rojo que unían a dos infantes se llenó de nudos y se mezcló con otros, quedando en un mar de almas. Tan diferentes pero tan similares. Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo de que ambos se encontraran nuevamente._

 _Crecieron ajenos a la existencia del otro: mientras el joven dios aprendía todas las connotaciones de lo que era ser una deidad, se enamoró de la idea de ser alguien superior; los valores crecieron en su interior junto a la necesidad de protección. Su inteligencia era sorprendente, y la habilidad para aprender superaba las expectativas de todos. Era casi la perfección de la que todos hablaban. El amor de sus padres podía llegar a ser, con seguridad, la envidia de algunos niños mortales; su obediencia era indiscutible. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que lo diferenciaba de los adultos: el pequeño poseía la curiosidad típica de los infantes._

 _La fascinación del pequeño heredero por los mortales crecía con el pasar de los días. Y un día, cuando, aburrido de todo lo que sucedía, decidió visitar a la tierra a la que le era prohibida bajar por el momento, cayó en medio de un bosque, cerca del río y un pueblo a unos metros de ahí. El grupo de niños que jugaba con alegría en el agua, intentando pescar, detuvo la ronda para mirarlo fijamente._

 _Aquel fue su primer encuentro con un humano._

 _Los analizó detenidamente: las ropas sucias y viejas, a comparación de las hermosas telas que formaban su vestuario, fue la primera diferencia que había notado: además, sus rostros estaban sucios, las manos con algunas ampollas y los pies arrastrando unas sandalias a punto de romperse. Las caras de los infantes estaban llenas de curiosidad y asombro, preguntándose ¿de dónde había salido ese niño tan bien vestido?_

— _Hola —saludó la deidad con una tímida sonrisa, luchando contra la incomodidad de ser observado con tanto detenimiento._

— _Hola —respondieron en coro, acercándose unos a otros. Mientras el pequeño sonreía, habían respondido su saludo—. ¿Quién eres?_

— _Me llamo Sasuke —se presentó, dando un paso a ellos, quienes retrocedieron._

— _¿Sasuke? Es un nombre algo extraño._

— _No lo es —afirmó con fuerza, frunciendo un poco el ceño._

— _Lo es, ¿de dónde eres? Nunca te hemos visto._

 _Murmuraron con un poco de miedo. Ssus padres no les permitían hablar con extraños o personas que fueran ajenas a la aldea. Mientras retrocedían a cada paso que daba el joven en dios hacia ellos._

— _Si les digo, no me creerán —señaló._

— _Pero no podemos jugar con alguien que no sea de la aldea —replicó uno de los niños más grandes, con el cabello y los ojos castaños._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Así me dijo mi mamá._

— _Bien, pero si les cuento de dónde soy, jugarán conmigo ¿verdad? Lo que estaban haciendo ahora en el río._

— _¿Hablas de pescar? —preguntó sorprendido, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke—. Si quieres._

— _¡Genial! Vengo de allá arriba —dijo con una sonrisa, señalando el cielo azul. Escuchando un par de risas a unos metros, los miró nuevamente frunciendo el ceño, ¿por qué se reían?_

— _No digas mentiras. Es imposible que vengas del cielo._

— _Yo nunca digo mentiras, los dioses no mentimos —susurró con algo de enojo por haber sido llamado mentiroso._

— _¿Eres un dios? —preguntaron sorprendidos al tiempo, luego de unos minutos. Dejando de apretarse más para caminar por fin en su dirección y rodearlo en un círculo, con toda su atención puesta en él._

— _Sí —dijo con orgullo, levantando la barbilla._

— _Pruébalo._

— _¿Qué? —dijo confundido el pequeño Sasuke._

— _Sí, se supone que los dioses pueden hacer un montón de cosas. Y cumplen deseos, bueno, eso dice mi mamá. Así que hazlo. Mi deseo es que quiero una ropa como la tuya._

 _Ordenó ansioso, señalando la bonita yukata de Sasuke, mientras éste lo miraba confundido. ¿Cumplir deseos?, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con ser un dios? Se supone que debía protegerlos de las cosas malas, como los demonios que desearan llevarse sus almas o matarlos. Pero eso era cuando fuera un poco mayor, aun así, faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que él pudiera cumplir los deberes correspondientes._

— _No puedo cumplir deseos._

— _¡Ajá!, ves, no eres un dios. Mentiroso —dijo el castaño._

— _¡No lo soy!, no soy un mentiroso. Solo puedo hacer un pequeño fuego ahora, apenas he aprendido eso._

— _¿Fuego?_

— _Sí, soy el heredero del dios del fuego. Cuando sea más grande, tendré el debe de proteger a los mortales y me darán las misiones más difíciles. Tal vez sí pueda hacer algunos cambios y cumplir deseos, aunque ahora no pueda —explicó Sasuke con emoción, viendo que los otros niños al parecer sí comenzaban a creerle._

— _Bueno, de ser así, haz fuego —retó el chico, mirándolo con burla._

— _Bien —declaró, abriéndose paso entre el grupo y caminando un poco más allá. Haría el fuego para que ellos le creyeran y después podría jugar. Nadie en la tierra sagrada tenía tiempo para pasarlo junto a él, era un poco aburrido. Movió un poco las manos, enfocándose en un punto fijo antes de poder hacer aparecer la primera chispa de lo que minutos después, se volvía una fogata pequeña._

 _Oyendo el asombro de los infantes a su espalda, se atrevió a jugar un poco con el fuego. Haciendo pequeños malabares que había aprendido-"_

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Sasuke el relato del sabio, y lo miró con enojo.

—¿Qué sucede?, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte más importante.

—¿Importante? —dijo con sarcasmo, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ese fue sólo el inicio. No fue tu culpa-

—Si hubiera obedecido, si ellos no hubieran traicionado mi confianza, nunca hubiera sucedido aquello, nunca.

—Son cosas que no podemos asegurar, pero si no desear que continúe está bien; no obstante, me gustaría que tú contaras la versión de los hechos, después de todo lo viviste de primera mano —invitó el sabio desde el otro lado, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Contar? Haré que lo viva de primera mano —susurró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos un momento para revelar dos orbes rojos.

—Sharingan —dijo el viejo con asombro.

—Exacto.

—Pero si tus poderes-

—El ciclo lunar está a punto de terminar, puedo sentir mis poderes de vuelta. Aunque el Sharingan no tengan todo su potencial ahora.

—¿Cómo lo has obtenido? —preguntó sin salir de la impresión, pero no recibió respuesta. Viéndose arrastrado por una fuerza descomunal a otro lugar, se desconectó totalmente y cerró los ojos cayendo estrepitosamente sobre un suelo duro y frío.

Estaban dentro del recuerdo.

 _"Escuchó la risa juguetona de los infantes a un costado. Mirándolos fijamente, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al catastrófico día que marcaría para toda la vida al joven Uchiha. Viendo su última sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintió un poco de pena al saber que aquello cambiaría por completo al pobre niño. Debería haber pasado ya una semana aproximadamente desde que había conocido a aquellos mortales, y claramente, la promesa de no revelar a nadie que conocían a un dios se efectuó con éxito._

 _Mientras el sol iluminaba la tierra en los más alto del cielo, el chapoteo del agua y las risas se vieron interrumpidas por la repentina aparición de un hombre mayor. El cabello castaño con algunas canas, la ropa sucia y un poco desgarrada, se acercaba sigiloso desde el otro lado, haciendo una señal de silencio a los niños que le veían curiosos, porque nadie nunca jugaba con ellos. Tomó a Sasuke de manera desprevenida, tapando su boca para antes de que éste pudiera gritar. Y comenzó a correr seguido de los demás niños que aún estaba atónitos._

 _Tapó al joven heredero con una vieja manta y siguió en dirección al pueblo, con las miradas de todos sus habitantes en el secuestrador que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello; no obstante, era un hecho que tampoco estaba tan lejos de la realidad._

 _Entró en una pequeña casa algo alejada de las demás, seguido del único niño quien sus padres no le retuvieron a mitad del camino. Con los ojos llenos de culpa, miró al sujeto y entreabrió sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero éste negó con la cabeza para que no dijera palabra alguna. Volviéndose a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en una de las oscuras esquinas con la manta tirada lejos de él y sus ojos negros fijos en el sujeto que se atrevió a tocarlo sin permiso._

— _¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó tratando de mantener la calma._

— _Eso no tiene importancia._

— _¿Quién es usted? —cuestión nuevamente, intentado levantarse en vano. Siendo nuevamente arrastrado al suelo._

— _¿Importa acaso? —rio sin ganas, dándole la espalda antes de tomar algunos paños y caminar hacia la cama a un costado del lugar, donde descansaba el cuerpo de una mujer. Los cabellos castaños regados por toda la cómoda y su piel pálida, la respiración entrecortada—. Cállate y no hagas preguntas. Harás todo más difícil. Sólo eres el pago que la bruja y ese demonio quieren. No me importa quién eres, sólo cállate._

— _¿Bruja y demonio? —susurró confundido, antes de reír—. Es una buena broma, chicos. Ya pueden salir. No me asustarán con esto._

 _Dijo seguro un pequeño Sasuke, mirando a todos lados mientras su amigo castaño lo veía en la oscuridad, con sus ojos chocolates llenos de culpabilidad. Pero no había tenido otra forma de salvar a su enferma madre. Después de utilizar los últimos recursos que tenían, el médico había asegurado que la enfermedad de ella no tenía cura y moriría dentro de poco. Escuchando el comienzo de una tormenta afuera de la cabaña, el infante de cabellos marrón dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, ahogando un sollozo de su pecho._

 _No se atrevía a salir y desvelar su traición. Solo esperaba en el fondo que ellos llegaran rápido y cumplieran con lo prometido, en un día similar a aquel. Cuando la tormenta se hacía dueña de la naturaleza, dos forasteros con túnicas largas cubriendo su rostro, se acercaron hasta su padre y él, quienes devastados por la noticia y tratando de que el médico hiciera un último esfuerzo, se arrastraron hasta las piernas de éste y suplicaron sin soltar las ropas que realizara un intento más. Aunque fue en vano, el sanador se marchó y ellos perdieron toda esperanza hasta que los dos extraños se acercaran aún con los rostros cubiertos._

— _Nosotros podemos devolverla a la vida —fue el primer comentario de la bruja delante de ellos, para captar completamente su atención—. Volveremos dentro de una semana, a esta misma hora y le entregaremos la vida que los dioses han de quitarle._

— _¿Cómo..?_

— _Sólo aquellos que estén casi a su misma altura, pueden. Aunque un pago deben realizar._

— _¿Dinero? Pero si-_

— _Más allá del dinero, lo único que puede pagar una vida es otra vida, pero no una cualquiera... el heredero del fuego, uno de los dioses más importantes. Deben traerlos ante nosotros y lo tomaremos a él._

— _¿Un dios? Pero es imposible, nadie ha visto a ninguno... ellos no pisan estas tierras-_

— _Hombre de mala fe, pregúntale a tu hijo porque estoy segura de que también dispondrá del pago ¿verdad? —murmuró la bruja con una risa al final, observando a padre e hijo dispuestos a traicionar en aquello que creían para salvar solo una vida, que realmente estaba condenada desde hace mucho._

— _Hijo._

— _Papá._

— _¿Es verdad? — dijo esperanzado._

— _Lo siento, papá, pero-_

— _¡Es tu madre! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoístas que-_

— _Hice una promesa, dijiste que eso era importante y no se debería romper._

— _Ahora sí se pueden. ¿Quién es? —cuestionó nuevamente nervioso, dando un paso hacia su hijo y tomarlo de los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza._

— _No-_

— _¿Juega con ustedes, verdad? Debe ser ese niño, el que está muy bien vestido._

— _Pero-_

— _Cállate. Solo cállate —ordenó su padre dándole la espalda. Al parecer alguien los había visto en el río y comentó de broma si el chico era hijo de algún feudal y había dejado correr el rumor. La semana se cumpliría mañana y todo terminaría. Miró a Sasuke por una última vez, y se escondió más entre las sombras._

 _Escuchando la tormenta que parecía no tener fin, cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar un sueño que nunca llegó._ _Mientras la puerta se abría de manera repentina, ésta reveló dos figuras, una de tamaño descomunal para ser un mortal, y la otra, un poco más normal. Con los cuerpos escondidos por unas capas gruesas de color oscuro, se quedó quieto en su posición sin emitir ningún ruido._

 _Sintiendo náuseas, se tapó la pequeña boca. Tratando de olvidar la sensación de putrefacción que llenó toda la habitación a la presentación de esos dos personajes. Los vio caminar en su dirreción, formando una pequeña sonrisa visible a pesar de la oscuridad._

— _Heredero del fuego, Sasuke Uchiha —dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente. Su capa retirada revelaba la figura joven de una mujer. Su presencia, fría y llena de muerte, hizo retroceder un paso a la deidad._

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó un temeroso Sasuke._

— _Soy la bruja encargada de las almas. La muerte es mi fiel compañera, conozco todos los secretos que todos ocultan, y el destino me da a conocer algunos de sus pistas._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

— _He venido por un trato, joven dios, y tú eres el pago por ello,_

— _¿Pago? —preguntó confundido._

— _Una vida moribunda por otra vida. Joven dios, ¿qué crees que suceda? Sus adorados mortales te han vendido a mí sin dudarlo, todo aquello que deberás proteger te traicionó, el secreto que pediste guardar fue revelado y tu confianza te ha llevado hasta la puerta de la muerte._

— _No pueden matarme, soy un dios._

— _Simpre hay métodos, y en esta ocasión tus poderes llegarán a mis manos. Pero primero, debemos tomar toda la sangre que está conectada con la ambrosía. Buen provecho, demonio, no dejes ni una gota —se burló la bruja, dando un paso atrás para que el demonio lo tomara desde el cuello de su yukata._

 _Revelando a un hombre joven con los ojos rojos y las manos con largas, olió la putrefacta esencia que desprendía de su cuerpo, provocando la sensación de arcadas y dejando sus ojos llorosos. Trató de contener la respiración, mientras pateaba en los brazos al enorme demonio que los sostenía, alejándolo del suelo; cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer para volver a su casa, pero era imposible._

 _Intentó convocar sus poderes, pero tampoco daba resultado. ¿Por qué?_

— _Es en vano, tus poderes no funcionan aquí, Sasuke. Ríndete a lo inevitable. He realizado un círculo en el suelo con tu nombre escrito en él y otros encaramientos básicos, tu nivel no puede romper los hechizos. Este lugar será lo último que veas._

— _Mi padre vendrá —aseguró más para sí mismo._

— _¿Lo hará? De ser así, ¿por qué aún sigues aquí? —picó, sentándose junto a la cama. El color de la mujer ya se veía mucho mejor que antes._

 _Sintiendo una respiración sobre su pequeño cuello, cerró los ojos. Dejando escapar una lágrima a pesar de que le habían enseñado que nunca debía llorar. No podía terminar así, ¿o tal véz era el castigo que debía pagar por la desobediencia a sus padres al bajar antes de tiempo a la tierra mortal y revelar su existencia? Pensó en sus padres, escuchando las exhalaciones cada vez más aceleradas; ya pronto todo terminaría. La risa del demonio se vio interrumpida de manera abrupta al igual que el agarre que ejercía previamente sobre su cuello._

 _Abrió los ojos confundido. Escuchando el sonido de un golpe que hizo que el suelo temblara, alzó su cabeza y enfocó sus ojos negros en los del hombre delante de él._

— _Padre —se atrevió a pronunciar minutos después, cuando él lo había mirado directamente con sus ojos llenos de enojo. Las facciones de su rostro, totalmente marcadas por la rabia, desaparecieron al igual que la figura de él con una velocidad impresionante._

 _El dios había bajado de sus aposentos para salvar a su pequeño hijo, y aquellos que habían osado lastimarle lo pagarían. Oyendo el sonido de batalla a lo lejos, comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, sintiendo una seguridad que no creía posible embargar su cuerpo, se olvidó de la bruja que minutos atrás había hablado con tanta altenería._

 _Y, a decir verdad, en aquel momento no lo habría creído posible, pero, de alguna manera, los dioses y los mortales compartían demasiadas cosas. Mientras ella le hacía notar nuevamente su presencia, pidiéndole que salvara lo que minutos atrás ella le iba a arrebatar sin mirar pensarlo siquiera dos veces._

— _Sálvame —pidió una bruja temerosa, arrastrándose hasta su lugar. Mirándolo con aquellos ojos que debían poseer miles de secretos—. El destino dicta que dentro de unos años volverás a mí buscando respuestas. Y sabes tan bien como yo, que preguntar tiene un precio... cobrarás este favor y te dejaré marchar sin deseos de saber más._

— _¿Por qué debo creerte?_

— _Porque lo sabes tan bien como yo, que una deuda mía podría salvar alguna vida humana... o también podría ayudar a conseguir un poder más allá del imaginado._

— _No es necesario, suéltame —siseó, tratando de apartarse._

— _No cometes este error, cuando llegue el momento vendrás a mí. Y sé que si no muero ahora, algún día volverás a matarme con tus propias manos. Tendrás el poder suficiente, junto a los secretos que con tanto recelo guardan los Uchiha. Puedo sentir el enojo crecer en ti ahora, el amor que sentiste se está volviendo odio y como prueba de mi ayuda, borraré esa barrera para que actives el sharingan._

— _No intentes engañarme, bruja. Mi padre-_

 _Intentó decir Sasuke, mirando en dirección a la puerta del lugar. Podía apreciar un poco la batalla que estaba liberando su padre contra el demonio, la cual ya estaba a punto de terminar. No obstante, el agua en las manos de la bruja delante de él reflejaba un destello rojizo en sus orbes en lugar del color negro como la noche, lo que hizo que la mirara sorprendido._

— _Es la primera fase del Sharingan, se desarrollará con el tiempo. Y si no me crees, puedes preguntar —calló, esperando su respuesta. Era la única forma de salvar su vida, el dios enojado no era un buen oponente. Moriría antes de siquiera poder llegar a un trato con él. Olvidaría que sería difícil encontrar a su sustituto en tan poco tiempo, y el equilibrio se deterioraría si la mataba._

— _Bien —dijo por fin, luego de unos minutos de silencio—, pero recuerda, volveré por ti para cobrar lo que hoy hemos pactado._

 _Mientras la bruja inclinaba la cabeza como sinónimo de haber comprendido, vio a la deidad marchar en dirección al campo de batalla. El demonio había desaparecido y las cosas destruidas venían seguramente con una incontable cantidad de muertes y almas que irían a visitarla. La mirada furibunda de Fugaku Uchiha la hizo estremecerse. Los ojos negros de él daban aviso de lo que sería de ella en poco tiempo, sólo contaba con la última oportunidad que había acabado de barajar. Aunque eso significara darle un poder sobre ella._

— _¿Cómo te has atrevido, bruja? —rugió el actual dios del fuego. Pero no respondió, sintiendo como era levantada con suma facilidad, alzó la cabeza, viéndole a los ojos—, eliminare tu alma, ni siquiera podrás volver a nacer y tu castigo será sufrir en el inframundo antes de desaparecer por completo._

— _Piedad —susurró._

— _Te atreves a pedirme piedad, cuando has organizado todo esto para llevarte a mi hijo._

— _Piedad —susurró nuevamente, bajando su cabeza. Escuchando la respiración acelerada, sintiendo el poder recorrer todo el cuerpo del dios, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final que nunca llegó._

— _Padre, déjala._

— _Sasuke, ¿cómo te atreves?_

— _Algún día volveremos, y si no la matas ahora nos deberá un favor... cuando el equilibrio se rompa y necesitemos de los secretos que ella guarda, no podrá mentir. No habrá trucos de por medio, porque su vida también dependerá de eso, ¿verdad? La valora demasiado que es capaz de traicionar un poco lo que ha prometido hace ya tanto siglos._

— _Cállate, Sasuke, no-_

— _Por favor, considera lo que he dicho. Sé que es una buena oportunidad que ella nos deba algo, a pesar de mi edad. Conozco todo lo que conlleva una promesa de tal magnitud._

 _Murmuró por lo bajo, sin mirar a la mujer que estaba paralizada. Conteniendo su respiración esperando que el mayor aceptara._

— _Bien, pero no debes salir del monte Wang, bruja. O de lo contrario vendré por ti y si no soy yo, lo hará Sasuke. No desprecies esta oportunidad y ten siempre presente la razón por la que aún sigues con vida._

 _Murmuró tomando a su pequeño hijo y desaparecer en dirección a la tierra sagrada"._

Fue lo último que vieron antes de volver. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas por el esfuerzo y la confusión en sus ojos por lo ocurrido. Fue consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y sabía que el futuro pertenecía al joven heredero delante de él y las decisiones que tomara. El amor que se había vuelto odio ante una traición. Vivir de primera mano el egoísmo de los mortales y el perdón y la misericordia que debían mostrar ellos por los errores cometidos. La clemencia que debían tener, cuando en realidad no eran dignos de ella.

—Comprendo.

—¿Comprende? —rio Sasuke sarcásticamente.

—Sí, tal vez no a tu nivel. Pero lo hago. No puedo decir algo realmente; mi único consejo es que vuelvas a los pasos e intentes analizar con la mente y el corazón de una manera más calmada.

—No hay nada que analizar, he tomado mi decisión hace un tiempo atrás. Haré que este mundo sea lo que realmente debería ser, que los mortales se rediman y sean lo que en todo este tiempo hemos deseado que sean.

—¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llevar tus objetivos? Conoces el jarrón, y dentro de poco sabrás en dónde está. Lo único que deseo saber, es si estás dispuesto a pagar el sacrifico. Si estás dispuesto a que ella también lo haga —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha, sólo recuerda que el poder que buscas y tus objetivos son más bien destruir en lugar de enseñar; un corazón herido que aún no ha podido perdonar es una de las armas más peligrosas.

Comentó, antes de desaparecer y dejar al Uchiha sumergido nuevamente en una oscuridad abrumadora.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué les parecio? Bastante largo a comparación de los demás ¿verdad? Sinceramente ni siquiera yo sé cómo logré escribir algo de semajante extensión y eso me he superado en los capítulos de Ambrosía._

 _¿Qué piensan del pasado de Sasuke? ¿Se hacen una idea de qué es lo que sucederá en el capítulo que viene? Dejad sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense, gracias por leer, comentar y darle favorito/follow al fic._

 _Zhang._


	16. Némesis

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos de nuevo? Espero que genial, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que al final de este no intenten matarme/odiarme como lo hizo mi querida Beta:_ _ **Katte Turner. ¡GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! Siempre ;)**_

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Némesis , quien recibía los votos y juramentos secretos de su amor y vengaba a los amantes infelices o desgraciados por el perjurio o la infidelidad de su amante.-¿Ya se hacen una idea?_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 16. Némesis.

.

.

.

Apretó con fuerza sus párpados, sintiendo una calidez rozar su mejilla con delicadeza. Trazando el contorno de su rostro, una canción lejana que se asemejaba a las que entonaba su madre cuando el aún era un crío; la voz melodiosa que transmitía una paz indescriptible le provocó no moverse de aquel lugar. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que era una mano pequeña con los dedos largos y finos, luchó contra la tentación y ahogó un gemido antes de abrir los ojos de golpe encontrándose con unos verdes jade que lo miraban fijamente, junto a unas mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Había sido descubierta.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Sasuke —contesto, ignorando su pregunta. Se levantó con rapidez, y se sacudió las ropas tratando de evitar los ojos negros que la miraban curiosos desde el suelo.

—¿A qué le temes? Te hice una pregunta, responde —ordenó, haciendo un esfuerzo para sentarse. Sintiendo los últimos rayos de sol rozar su pálida piel, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Mientras la energía crecía a cada minuto en su interior, llenándolo de aquella sensación que parecía perdida hace mucho, antes de volverlos a abrir enfocándose en ella.

—¿Qué derecho tienes de ordenarme? —cuestiónó ella, aún de espaldas. Podía imaginarla con los largos cabellos rosas que tenía cuando la había conocido, el frágil cuerpo contra su cuerpo y el pequeño rostro indefenso debajo de una tormenta. Los ojos verdes que adornaban su cara, dos profundos pozos que brillaban como las estrellas. La imagen casi perfecta de lo que era un humano, no obstante, al conocerla más profundamente aseguraba que su personalidad era todo lo contrario a lo que representaba: rebelde, inteligente y decidida. Le gustaba eso, por muy poco que le agradara admitirlo.

Sonrió un poco, recordando lo que había dicho el anciano, antes de quitar de su rostro y preguntar:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente? He vivido engañado en este tramo de viaje y, al parecer, has engañado a Naruto durante mucho más tiempo —aseguró sin apartar la vista de ella, viendo sus blanquecinas manos formando dos puños antes de girar hacia él con brusquedad, el enojo marcado en su rostro.

—No te he engañado, a ninguno de ustedes —siseó mirándolo—. Yo me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que estás buscando realmente?

—Ya te he respondido, que no desees creer en mis palabras es otra cosa.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que ocultas algo.

—Hay secretos que no siempre pueden ser revelados para la seguridad de otros, pero no esquives lo que he preguntado —murmuró frunciendo el ceño—. Ser la hija de un feudal no te da la cantidad necesario de energía espiritual para sellar a un demonio de aquel nivel, ni siquiera el más antiguo y experimentado de los monjes es capaz de luchar contra algo así y no salir herido. Repito: ¿quién eres?

Cuestionó sin prisa, levantándose del lugar. Estirando sus brazos y piernas sin despegar los ojos de la joven quien aún lo miraba enojada, rio un poco ganándose una mirada más penetrante de aquellos ojos verdes. Era curioso, sentía que su humor estaba mucho más ligero aquel día, no le gustaba reírse, pero ella y sus acciones no despertaban más que gracia y deseos de saber cuáles serían los siguientes acontecimientos junto a ella. Tan diferente a todos los humanos y dioses que había conocido, despertaban un interés que nunca había sentido antes desde la primera vez que vio sus cabellos rosa, un extraño y exótico color para una simple humana.

O bueno, tal vez eran solo los efectos de haber recuperado sus poderes.

—¿De qué te ríes? —escuchó su pregunta, viéndola acercarse con grandes zancadas.

—De ti. No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres y qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo conoces aquella melodía?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó perdida. olvidando un momento que estaban en un enfrentamiento verbal.

—Cuando me desperté, estabas tocando mi rostro, tarareando una melodía. ¿Dónde la aprendiste? —dijo, viendo cómo ella se ruborizaba al recordar el crimen que había cometido. Una mujer y un hombre solos, en medio de un bosque y ella haciendo cosas tan intimas... como si fueran, como si fueran algo más que compañeros de viaje.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? Es sólo una-

—Responde la maldita pregunta. Y será la última vez que la repita: ¿Quién eres y de dónde aprendiste esa melodía?

Terminó tajante comenzando a sentir la molestia de tener que repetir tantas veces lo mismo, mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar para dejarlos en una completa oscuridad junto a la luna brillante en el cielo, marcando el retorno de sus poderes y la próxima culminación de sus planes con ayuda del jarrón. Mirándose fijamente, se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares mientras el silencio era interrumpido por los sonidos del bosque despertando, la ausencia del sol era el comienzo del trabajo de aquellos en la sombra, la muerte había despertado de nuevo. Pero nadie los molestaría, creando una barrera con su mente —después de un mes fuera de practica— la extendió unos kilómetros para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir sin su permiso.

Prendió el una pequeña fogata entre ambos, remarcando los finos del rostro de Sakura. Las manos escondidas a sus espaldas, que intentaban ocultar la tensión que sentía, aunque era revelado por las marcas en su cuello y hombros, el labio rosa que estaba siendo mordido, como método para tranquilizarse antes de mirarlo con esos ojos verdes y abrir la boca, respondiendo:

—Un día en el bosque, estaba practicando con mi flauta... la verdad no sé cómo o el porqué comencé a tocarla, pero sucedió y me enamoré de ella. No puedo describir lo que me transmite, ya que estaría mintiendo. No obstante, debo recalcar que nadie me la enseñó; después de ello siempre la toco, me funciona como un bálsamo de tranquilidad.

No mencionó nada, solo la miró fijamente esperando la respuesta a su otra pregunta. Sin embargo, el tiempo se hacía más largo al igual que el silencio instalado entre ambos, entrecerró los ojos... algo podía no ser del todo verdad y era muy bueno encontrando mentiras que creaban los humanos.

—¿Cómo reaccionarías si de un día para otro, te das cuenta de que no eres quien creías ser? —Era una pregunta al aire. El reflejo de la melancolía y la tristeza en sus ojos verdes le hizo vacilar unos minutos. Viendo cómo caminaba hasta el borde del río, sentándose en una de las enormes rocas mirando el cielo nocturno perdida en sus pensamientos. La siguió en silencio, sentándose junto a ella. No era momento para gastar la energía que tenía suspendiéndose en el aire, una habilidad adquirida con sus poderes—. Sinceramente, no sé cómo responder esa pregunta, ya que ni yo misma me la puedo contestar. Todo lo que había creído se vio desmoronado de un momento a otro, vivía en una mentira. A decir verdad, odio eso, odio reconocer que fui feliz ahí, y creo que estaría mucho mejor si nunca me hubieran dicho, de esa manera me ahorraría este lío en mi mente; sería perfecto haberme quedado en la completa ignorancia. ¿A quién debo crear ahora? ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? En algún momento de mi vida, creía que detestaría y tomaría acciones inmediatas contra este tipo de situaciones; la sinceridad es una de las cosas más importantes que existen y cuando ves que no existió como tal, todo cambia.

Susurró lo último con voz ahogada y temblorosa. Dándose un tiempo, respirando profundamente antes de continuar, esquivando su mirada en todo momento. Se limitó a mirarla en silencio, esperando que continuara.

—Debería sentirme mal por no tomar un odio por aquellos que me mintieron. Se supone que sería lo más normal, la traición de algo. Pero no puedo, de alguna manera, sólo demuestra lo grande y lo diverso que puede ser el pensar y actuar de las personas a pesar de vivir en un mismo siglo, a pesar de que han sufrido más cosas que tú, lo generosos que pueden ser. Crecí con la idea de que eran mis padres, viví engañada toda una vida. Pero ahora recuerdo cada momento que pase con ellos y sé que los sentimientos y sus intenciones eran genuinas, los deseos egoístas no existían realmente. No puedo culparlos cuando dieron sus vidas por mí, una hija que no era realmente sangre de su sangre; no puedo culparlos, cuando sus intenciones siempre ponían mi bienestar por delante de ellos; que mis deseos se interpusieran en ocasiones a su deber. Ahora puedo verlo. Soy un alma libre en este tipo, donde todo está controlado pero pocos lo ven así. Tenía un privilegio que pocos otorgaban y me dejaron crecer siguiendo mis ideales, dejando que mi imaginación y consciencia se formaran con lo que veía... todo lo que un dios podía hacer. No estar sujeto a leyes dictados por un emperador, su libertad de expresión, la libertad de amar.

Terminó cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el viento tocar su rostro y elevar sus cabellos rosas. Mientras que el silencio se instalaba entre ambos, dejaron que el sonido de agua correr se interpusiera entre ellos unos largos minutos antes de que Sasuke, cuestionara:

—¿Qué te hace creer que los dioses tienen libertad para amar? Somos también marionetas del destino, en ocasiones se casan por obligación... nos alejan de los mortales y nos es prohibido sentir un amor pasional. Estamos ligados a la tierra sagrada y su gente, si no queremos perder nuestros poderes... si no queremos dejar de ser quien somos, seguiremos lo impuesto y encontremos a alguien de nuestra misma categoría. No tenemos una libertad de amar, aunque ustedes lo consideren así. Una de las tantas similitudes que existen entre nuestros mundos; no obstante, espero que cambie en algún futuro venidero, anhelo que para ese entonces las clases sociales, el oro, quienes somos, no impidan amar a alguien...

—Seguramente así será —susurró Sakura unos minutos después, sonriéndole y mirando al cielo después de ello—. Si pudieras elegir gustar de alguien, ¿cómo sería? ¿Cómo sería esa persona? Hasta qué punto serías capaz de llevar todo aquello para que pudieran estar juntos, la libertad de amar.

Cuestionó dejando que el silencio se instalara entre ambos. A decir verdad, nunca había pensando en eso; el amor en sí nunca fue uno de los temas más importantes en su vida, había nacido como un dios heredero y eso seguiría siendo así siempre, estaba consciente de que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría eso a un lado. No obstante, la parecía realmente curioso que en el corto periodo de un mes tantas personas hayan tocado aquel tema desde tantos ángulos distintos, presentar el amor en los ámbitos que casi todos conocían y mostrarle que él también era capaz de sentirlo y darlo. Recordarle que su yo actual era sólo el reflejo de las consecuencias de no entender del todo que las heridas causadas en el transcurso de querer a alguien podrían ser curadas, aunque la cicatriz quedara; era cuestión de qué tanta importancia le ponías a ella y lo que representaba en tu vida.

Ahí, en ese momento, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos tocando una melodía dejando que la luz de la luna la bañara por completo, analizó su delicado perfil: Las pestañas, largas y rizadas; la piel blanca con un tono rosa en sus mejillas; los labios carnosos que escondían una perfecta hilera de dientes, que formaban parte de una sonrisa sin igual. Ahí, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que lo dicho por el sabio era solo lo que alguna vez él se había reprimido, intentado volverlo otra cosa para así poder seguir con su misión sin interferencia, la necesitaba para cumplir sus propósitos, y ese tipo de distracciones no eran precisamente la mejor manera de alcanzar sus objetos.

No obstante, la simple pregunta hecha estaba causando un desorden en su interior. Se humedeció los labios y apretó los puños, tomando una bocanada de aire; ya no podía huir de la verdad.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba ella, el extraño color de sus cabellos, las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de aquella noche de verano, su sonrisa que parecía más brillante que el sol... le gustaba todo. Lo único es que era totalmente ajena a él. O mejor dicho, sus mundos eran completamente diferentes, iba en contra de las leyes divinas, no podía terminar como aquel hombre de la leyenda. Aquellos sentimientos se los guardaría para sí mismo, sería lo mejor. Además, iba en contra de todo lo que creía, en contra de su odio por ellos... los humanos.

Podría consolarse con el hecho de que seguramente era una fachada. Su ambición de poder y vida eterna , egoísmo tras esos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Nadie nunca conocería aquellas palabras, sería su secreto por toda la eternidad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si pudieras elegir gustar de alguien, ¿cómo sería? ¿Cómo sería esa persona? Hasta qué punto serías capaz de llevar todo aquello para que pudieran estar juntos-

La interrumpió, posando sus labios inexpertos sobre los de ella; moviéndolos con delicadeza esperando alguna reacción de ella. La besó torpemente, sintiendo los golpes en su pecho por parte de ella para alejarse, pero era en vano. Presionando un poco más para que tener un encuentro más íntimo, saboreando el dulce néctar que desprendía la boca de ella, el efecto abrumador sobre sus sentidos estaba intentando confundirlo por completo antes de atravesar a tomar algo más y apartarse de ella bruscamente, escuchando la voz de Sakura llena de confusión.

—¿Qué-?

—Cállate —interrumpió parándose apresuradamente; dándole la espalda a Sakura caminó unos pasos llevándose la manga hasta cubrir su boca.

—¿Que me callé? ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?, ¿quién te crees? —dijo Sakura tomándolo de la yukata para girarlo y mirarlo fijamente—. Responde.

—Los humanos son demasiado atrevidos, no aprenden a tratar a sus superiores. Sólo me he tomado una pequeña libertad... una oportunidad que nunca se volverá a presentar.

—¿Qué?

—Las relaciones entre mortales y dioses es prohibida. Considéralo como un regalo del cielo, guárdalo siempre, Sakura, porque será el único beso que te hará sentirte como lo haces ahora; sólo habrás podido tocar las estrellas en esta ocasión.

—Estás demente.

—¿Lo estoy? Deja de quejarte y continúa en lo que habíamos quedado antes-

—¿Quejarme? —interrumpió dando un paso adelante, sosteniendo la carta en la mano—. Aún recuerdo ese momento, mientras estabas agonizante en el suelo, las últimas palabras dirigidas a mí antes de cerrado los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Porque al igual que tú, puedo tocar las estrellas cuando desee... porque a diferencia de ti, puedo elegir amar a alguien a pesar de ser la heredera de los Haruno —murmuró sin despegar sus ojos verdes de él—. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, mi corazón empieza a elegir a alguien que no debería, empieza a elegirte, Sasuke Uchiha. Al igual que tú has elegido ya…

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _-se va corriendo a su cueva y saca la cabeza-Holi, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Debo huir de las piedras (?) Espero que les haya gustado, se despejaron de alguna duda...¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke y Sakura ahora? ¿Dónde está Naruto? Sí muchas preguntas, tienen alguna teoría (?)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios recibidos, los follows y favoritos que le dan a la historia._

 _Debo anunciar que el final se acerca de igual manera ¿cómo creen que terminará todo?_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense_

 _Zhang._


	17. Apate

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están todos? Lo sé, lo sé debía subir esto antes pero lo bueno se hace esperar (?) okno, pero deben tener en cuenta que: Mejor tarde que nunca. No se preocupen, la historia ya podríamos decir que faltan un capítulo y medio para escribir y adiós Ambrosía pasaría a los fics en categoría finalizado. Pero bueno._

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta:_ _ **Katte Turner.**_ _¡GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! Siempre ;) además de incitarme a hacer cosas malas..._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _Apate, que significa_ _Fraude y engaño_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 17. Apate

.

.

.

Caminaron lentamente bajo los rayos de luna que iluminaban el desértico pueblo. Sus pasos entre las sombras se percibían con una ridícula facilidad, la risa de los niños, que debería estar llenando el lugar, estaban apagadas, al igual que la voz de los comerciantes que, por lo general _,_ te arrastraban hasta sus pequeños puestos invitándote a comprar alguna cosa; las luces habían desaparecido al igual que los habitantes dejando sólo un helado aire apoderarse del ambiente, susurrando un canto que no había escuchado nunca.

—Sasuke, ¿qué-

—Calla —ordenó con una voz horriblemente calmada a pesar de las circunstancias. No habían intercambiado más que palabras formales y preguntas en relación a su travesía. Después de aquel beso, él había seguido como si nada hubiera sucedido... haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ella había mencionado, casi como una confesión de sus sentimientos respecto a él. Se sentía terrible. ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? Un beso como aquel no era algo que se diera todos los días, y dejarlo pasar como si no fuera realmente importante le dolía.

Aún recordaba el tiempo en el que Sasuke se mantuvo inconsciente; sus murmullos, llenos de dolor y miedo la hicieron verlo de una manera diferente; la lágrima tan pequeña, como una gota de agua rodando por su mejilla, la hizo caer en cuenta de que, de alguna manera, él también sufría, aunque guardara todo aquello en su corazón. La persona que era hoy sólo era el resultado de lo que atravesó, al final no eran tan diferentes: cada uno había sufrido, cada uno se había hundido y, de igual manera, cada uno tenía una forma diferente de sobrellevar aquel dolor. Los planes que se habían trazado para el futuro reflejaban un poco si habían, o no, aprendido la lección.

Dio un largo suspiro negando con la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso. Debían encontrar pronto a Naruto y terminar con la misión, enfrentarse al emperador y traer paz al imperio. Vengar de alguna manera a sus padres adoptivos, quienes se sacrificaron su vida por ella y la causa que en sí representaba.

—¿Qué-? —intentó preguntar al chocar con la espalda de Sasuke, quien se había detenido abruptamente. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con el primero y, al parecer, único establecimiento en todo el pueblo que estaba abierto. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en el aire, la incomodidad se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo junto a un temor creciente. Separó los labios para preguntarle al Uchiha por qué se detenían en ese lugar. ¿Podrían buscar otro?

No obstante, antes de siquiera poder pronunciar palabra, se encontró con una mujer joven de ojos negros que la miraba sonriente. Haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza, rodeándola con su pequeña mano y coqueteando descaradamente con Sasuke, provocando que frunciera el ceño sin darse cuenta de ello. Se soltó, olvidando por uno momento los modales que había aprendido y alejó al Uchiha de la muchacha, sintiendo los ojos negros de él en ella por unos minutos antes de volver la atención al frente; la chica tenía una leve burla en los labios de ella antes de que les diera la bienvenida.

—¡Visitantes, visitantes! Bienvenidos a nuestro pequeño pueblo, hogar de la ciudad prohibida. Si venís a ver al emperador, debo mencionar que los rumores dicen que está ausente por el momento. Tardará entre hoy y mañana para volver... Es tarde, ¿por qué no entran a tomar un descanso? Nuestra posada los recibirá con gusto por solo tres monedas de bronce.

—No es necesario, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino —contestó Sakura, rechazando la oferta por más económica que pidiera parecer.

—Viajar de noche es peligroso, su excelencia, los ladrones y sabrán los dioses que otras criaturas salen de sus escondites —contraatacó con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios, aunque el destello de sus ojos era totalmente diferente—. Descansad una noche, después de un viaje tan largo debe estar agotada.

—No es-

—Nos quedaremos —dijo Sasuke, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Acaso él no era el dios? No sentía algo extraño también volando en el aire ¿Por qué quería quedarse? Aquella chica lo había tentado, ¿no se suponía que las relaciones de dios y mortal eran prohibidas... en cualquier aspecto?

—Excelente, dos habitaciones, por favor, síganme-

—Una habitación está bien —interrumpió Sasuke sin prisa, ignorando la mirada incrédula de Sakura, quien protestó sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo cortada de igual manera, mientras el Uchiha repetía que una habitación era lo que deseaban.

Siguieron a la joven, quien amablemente insistió en llevar sus objetos personales, caminando en silencio a través de un pasillo iluminado por algunas velas, dando a conocer que al parecer eran los únicos inquilinos en la posada aquella noche. Corriendo la puerta de la habitación, la muchacha realizó una leve reverencia antes de retirarse por completo. Analizó el lugar detalladamente: algunas velas con olores, acomodadas estratégicamente para darle más luminosidad al lugar; una pequeña mesa de madera y dos sillas correspondientes; una cama a uno de los extremos haciendo que se sonrojara. Era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, pero no podía dormir con Sasuke ahí... ya estaba rompiendo muchas normas sociales para meterse en la cama con un hombre, técnicamente lo era, ignorando el hecho de ser un dios, como ella.

Lo miró en silencio, le había querido preguntar hace dos días: ¿Cómo eran las tierras sagradas? ¿Tendrían los hermosos jardines y ríos como la tierra de los mortales? ¿Existirán normas de sociedad?, ¿de qué se alimentaban? ¿Cómo sabían que las almas debían ir al paraíso? Tantas preguntas que se formulaban en su mente una tras otra sin respuesta. Observó cómo abría la otra puerta que daba al exterior, dejando que la luz y el aire fresco entraran en la habitación. Caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, cerrando los ojos al instante; la verdad era que sí estaba agotada; después de cuidar a Sasuke y emprender días de viaje hasta ese lugar, no había dormido adecuadamente y mucho menos tomado un baño apropiado. Por otro lado, estaba Naruto. ¿Cómo le habría ido en la misión...?

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura de repente, levantándose. Se había olvidado de él y que hace dos días debían se haberse encontrado con él en un lugar llamado Suna. Dejó que la preocupación viniera a ella tan rápido como la marea del mar. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Pensaría que algo sucedió con ellos y siguió su camino? O…

—Hola, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó despreocupado.

—Ahora no, Naruto, debo pensar en… ¿Naruto? —preguntó Sakura totalmente confundida, observando al rubio que sonreía delante de ella. El rostro un poco demacrado, seguramente causado por la fatiga.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —murmuró, soltando una pequeña risa burlona.

—¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? —dijo desconcertada, llevando su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto y viceversa. Dejando el lugar en silencio, mientras escuchaba el suspiro del Uchiha dirigiendo toda su atención a él.

—Hace dos días, cuando estabas dormida, mandé a un mensajero para que le avisara a Naruto que habíamos sufrido un pequeño percance y el lugar de encuentro se cambió al pueblo donde está la ciudad prohibida —informó Sasuke sin muchas ganas.

—Ya veo —susurró Sakura, más para sí que para ellos, y preguntándose en qué momento lo había hecho, ya que fue exactamente hace dos días bajo la luna que había sentido los labios de él sobre ella en un beso inexperto.

Dio un sonoro y largo suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, se dijo a sí misma, y se levantó de la cama tratando de abrazar a Naruto; hace mucho tiempo no lo veía. De repente, un brazo cubierto por telas de color azul se interpuso en su camino, era Sasuke. Mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros, y murmuraba algo de que si el Uchiha quería abrazarlo sólo debía decirlo, recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza como pago, lloró un poco antes de entregarle un pergamino enrollado a Sasuke, y fijar nuevamente su atención atención a ella, mirando de reojo a la deidad para susurrar con la voz más seria que de costumbre:

—Todos los habitantes de este pueblo han sido asesinados. —La diversión que adornaba hace unos momentos sus ojos azules se había reemplazado por un pequeño rencor al mencionar tales palabras—. Durante los días que estuve esperando, me di cuenta de que siempre desaparecía un pequeño grupo, familias, y nunca más volvían.

—Naruto-

—Déjame terminar, por favor —la interrumpió, mirando a la nada—. Sé que lo estoy diciendo repentinamente, pero no vieron sus rostros, el temor en aquellos ojos inocentes de niño, después de preguntarle a su madre si todo estaría bien y saber que te estaba mintiendo... Esa impotencia de parar una masacre; el tercer día, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, hice como si me marchara para seguir con mi viaje. Un forastero no era tan importante, aunque en realidad estaba esperando en los bosques, aguardando el momento adecuado para entrar nuevamente al palacio y lo que vi... nunca creí que hubiera tales cosas en este mundo.

—¿Qué viste, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, por primera vez, sosteniendo el pergamino aún enrollado que le había tendido Naruto.

—Cuerpos desangrados, junto a jarrones llenos de sangre... y el emperador tomando. Como-

—Como un demonio —interrumpió, Sakura, con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de miedo.

—Sí —confirmó Naruto con preocupación, haciéndose las mismas preguntas internas que Sakura. ¿Cómo podían vencer a alguien así?

—De nada funciona que se preocupen por algo como eso —restó importancia el Uchiha, colocando el pergamino aún enrollado sobre la mesa de madera que están estaba delante de los tres, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de Sakura y Naruto para continuar—. Es momento de saber que está escrito aquí, Naruto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún un poco desconcertado.

—¿Acaso no quieres saber qué está escrito?

—Sí, pero-

—Es el momento, puede que un poco más tarde se presenten problemas —expuso sin mucho ánimo, dando un paso atrás para que el rubio abriera finalmente el rollo. El pedazo de papel, amarillento, seguramente por los años, se reveló ante ellos finalmente, dejando que el viento soplara con delicadeza junto a unos pétalos de Sakura fuera del cuarto y la luna se viera oculta unos instantes con ayuda de unas nubes de dudosa procedencia. Tragó grueso, tomando el pase entre las manos antes de leer:

 _"Más allá, donde las lágrimas corren libres sobre la tierra legada por los dioses, cerca del lugar donde el amor ganó la compasión de un dios. Detrás del terreno donde el cielo y la tierra se unen como uno solo, se esconde el secreto que muchos desean obtener; no obstante, el precio a pagar por aquel místico poder dependerá de las intenciones que se tengan. El sacrificio equivalente a lo más precisado para cada uno como individual. ¿Qué tan dispuestos están de asumir ese costo?"._

Terminó, dejando el lugar en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Sakura se atreviera a comentar:

—¿Donde el amor ganó la compasión de un dios? Se refiere a la leyenda de la tejedora y el pasto ¿verdad? Debe ser un río, cerca del río producto de las lágrimas, donde se construyó un legado de dioses-

—Es la montaña que está detrás del palacio... ahí debemos buscar.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —preguntó Sakura, aún poco convencida.

—Detrás del terreno donde se une el cielo y la tierra, legado de los dioses. ¿Crees que construyeron un palacio en este lugar por nada? Los legítimos hijos del cielo vivían ahí, y cerca del río se crearon los primeros mortales antes de expandirse por todo el territorio. Andando, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí —ordenó Sasuke, tomando a Sakura del brazo y haciendo una seña con la cabeza a Naruto.

—Un momento, Sasuke, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Para qué estás buscando ese jarrón realmente? —cuestionó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente sin zafarse del agarre—. Ya no más mentiras, si alguien como el supuesto emperador también está detrás de eso, no debe ser precisamente algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. ¿Qué poderes posee?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Sasuke, levantándose sin prisa, sacudiendo el polvo inexistente en sus ropas antes de mirarla nuevamente.

—Responde —se levantó, haciéndole frente—. Según la bruja, necesitas al último heredero de los Haruno para poder acceder a ese Jarrón, Sasuke. Ese pergamino dice: _el precio a pagar por aquel místico poder dependerá de las intenciones que se tengan. El sacrificio equivalente a lo más precisado para cada uno como individual._ ¿Qué obtendrás cuando esté en tus manos y puedas utilizarlo libremente? ¿Por qué ese demonio también se encuentra detrás de él? ¿Hasta qué nos has arrastrado, Uchiha?

Exigió saber la chica, comenzando finalmente a luchar contra Sasuke para que la soltara. Aunque en lugar de lograr su objetivo, sólo hizo que la mano de él la tomara con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al ver que no había respuesta por parte del Uchiha, gritó:

—¡Responde!

Haciendo que la deidad la soltara como si quemara. Mirando por unos segundos a Sasuke, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo que la hizo retroceder a medida que él se acercaba a pasado lentos, murmurando:

—Restableceré el orden de las cosas, me volveré el señor del cielo y la tierra. Los mortales volverán a ser los fieles sirvientes como alguna vez se estableció, seguirán las órdenes que imparta. Sea demonio, dios o mortal, tendrán que reverenciarse ante mí. Lo que hace tanto tiempo perteneció a la familia Uchiha, será tomado nuevamente. No más guerras, no más egoísmo, no más sangre y deseos de poder que surjan de aquellos que no conocen a qué se enfrentan realmente. El hijo del cielo se arrodillará ante mí, como fiel sirviente.

—Me mentiste, nos mentiste —susurró Sakura, negando con la cabeza. Mientras su cuerpo era apresado entre Sasuke y la pared, ignorando totalmente a Naruto que estaba la expectativa—. ¿Una misión? La misión de ayudarte a apoderarte de todas las cosas —escupió.

—Hay cosas que tú nunca entenderás, Sakura. Creímos en los mortales, pero nos vemos traicionados sin pensarlo dos veces. Se atacan a sí mismos y se culpan unos a otros, en lugar de buscar una solución recurrente. Y algún día de estos, intentarán robarnos a nosotros, aquellos que siempre los hemos protegido de los males que acechan sus vidas día y noche. ¿Cómo nos pagan? Venden sus almas a aquellos que en verdad quieren hacerles daño, y cuando ven que morían, se arrastran hasta nuestros pies y nos intercambian en contra de nuestra voluntad, haciendo que carguemos una deuda que nunca se nos adjuntó de manera directa.

Contestó, dejando que sus brazos quedaran a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, encerrándola por completo.

—Ellos-

—¡Intenta negarlo, Sakura! —gritó, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con esos ónix oscuros—. ¡Hazlo!

Ordenó ya con los ojos negros inyectados de enojo con un matiz de dolor, los recuerdos volvían nuevamente a él como estrellas fugaces en noches totalmente despejadas.

—¿A qué te sometieron, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura con la voz temblorosa después de unos minutos, posando su pálida mano sobre la mejilla del Uchiha.

—Hay cosas que no entenderías —se alejó de ella, ocultando sus ojos negros. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo con una claridad escalofriante.

—Si no nos explicas, nunca lo haremos. Nos-

—Los recuerdos son un poco borrosos —mintió, encarándola—. Pero aún me acuerdo plenamente de cómo cuando aún era un ingenuo infante, mi confianza se vio traicionada por otro niño. Cuando debían ser al igual de inocentes e ingenuos sin un rastro de maldad en su cuerpo. Él y su padre me vendieron a un demonio y una bruja para intentar regresar otra a pesar de que era imposible, me tomaron y encerraron para asesinarme... aunque claramente no lo lograron. No soy ni seré el único, siempre un dios termina renunciando a todo lo que conoce por un mortal que al final lo matará. Aquella leyenda de amor entre el dios y la mortal es real. Dio la espalda para irse con ella renunciando a sus poderes y vida eterna, ¿cómo terminó? Muerto.

—Pero-

—No discutiré más de esto contigo, sigue la orden. ¡Vamos! —gruñó, tomándola del brazo, justo en el momento que una fuerte explosión resonó por todo el lugar, antes de que él se pusiera en guardia fue lanzado con un rápido y seco golpe hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos al impacto que nunca llegó ya que Sasuke la había abrazado de manera instintiva antes de cualquier impacto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con dificultad, dejándola libre para dejarla a un lado y levantase, se limitó a asentir sin salir de la impresión; mientras Naruto corría con prisa para llegar a su lado, tomando la mano que ofrecía para que se levantara.

Miró detenidamente a su atacante, se parecía mucho a la chica que los había atendido previamente, por no decir que era la misma. Solamente que sus cabellos estaban sueltos, cayendo como una casaca de rizos larga y brillante de color negro; su boca, curvada mostrando una sonrisa seductora pintada de color rojo y los ojos con el mismo brillo cuando la miró anteriormente, no, era peor. Pensó mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo le fue posible atacar con una fuerza tan descomunal?

—Me estaba preguntado cuánto tiempo se tardarían en atacarnos, demonio —dijo Sasuke con simpleza, sacando la empezada.

—Entréganos el jarrón y los dejaremos ir —ordenó la chica, humedeciendo sus labios—. De lo contrario, serán un gran festín...

Susurró antes de lanzarse sobre ellos, sacando un enorme abanico. Rio un poco escuchando a Sasuke bramar una orden, dejando que Naruto la arrastrara fuera del lugar cayeron en lo que debía ser el patio con el cuerpo del rubio sobre ella, sintió la onda de aire y el crujido de la madera. Agradeciendo torpemente al Uzumaki, se levantó de suelo mirando con horror el escenario delante de ella. La casa donde habían estado antes se destruyó totalmente por el ataque, y Sasuke no estaba por ningún lugar.

El choque de metal sobre su cabeza la hizo mirar hacia el cielo estrellado. Ahí estaban, como si de un mito se tratara, peleando en el aire sin pausa, atacando y defendiéndose de su contrincante. La risa del demonio la hizo temblar, viendo a Sasuke siendo herido a un costado mientras la sangre no paraba de salir, ahogó un gemido tirando de las ropas de Naruto. Debían ayudarlo, se dijo, viendo cómo ella se acercaba a paso lento y lo pateaba en todo el pecho, cayendo como consecuencia desde los aires. Intentó correr a recibirlo, pero la mano del rubio la retenía con fuerza a su lado moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—¡Suéltame! Naruto —le gritó desesperada después del forcejo sin éxito. Escuchando a sus espaldas el golpe seco de un cuerpo sobre la tierra, girando su cabeza nuevamente vio al demonio reírse de la deidad sobre el suelo—. Sasuke...

Susurró con voz queda, mirando nuevamente a Naruto con los ojos llenos de pánico.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Sasuke con arrogancia, levantándose. Haciendo que posara nuevamente sus orbes en él, se limpió con la mano el hilo de sangre que se escapaba de sus labios, y miró con burla al demonio oyendo su indignación. Frunció el ceño antes de correr con prisa y atravesar a su contrincante, quien se limitó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa cambiando la mirada por una de odio—. ¿Quién los envía? —siseó, hundiendo un poco más la katana, aunque éste sólo sonrío más antes de comenzar a cantar:

 _"El tiempo se ha agotado, y el destino finalmente ha llegado. La batalla entre dos corazones tan iguales pero a su vez tan diferentes ha comenzado. Las puertas del infierno se abrirán invadiendo todo lo preciado, y el único capaz de detenerle ha sido cegado por el doloroso pasado y ahogado en mentiras a aquellos a los que ha ayudado"._

Terminó con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo la katana se hundía un poco más. Cerró los ojos antes de desaparecer en forma de humo ante un sorprendido Sasuke, quien retrocedió tapándose la nariz con la manga de su yukata hasta llegar donde se encontraban ellos.

—Váyanse, nos veremos en la montaña —ordenó aún en posición de defensa mirando hacia el frente, destapándose la nariz.

—Pero-

—¡Ahora, Naruto! —gritó mientras una horda de demonios saltaba sobre ellos, mientras Naruto la tomaba de la mano comenzaron a correr, alejándose cada vez más y más de los gritos y el metal chocando entre sí.

Miró por última vez sobre su hombro, observando la silueta de Sasuke enfrentándose a tres demonios al mismo tiempo. Estará bien, se dijo a sí misma antes de volver la vista al frente y seguir corriendo. Atravesaron el desértico pueblo en veinte minutos. Sentía las piernas adoloradas y su respiración errática; dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos con delicadeza, posó sus orbes verdes sobre Naruto mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en una de las rocas ignorando la tierra sobre ella.

—Sé que estás cansada, Sakura-chan, pero debemos seguir —dijo Naruto con un tono apenado.

—¿Seguir? Pero Sasuke no ha llegado, además, ¿cómo sabes en qué dirección hay que ir? —preguntó un poco confusa.

—Sí. Sasuke nos encontrará, no te preocupes por eso, y en realidad, es más un instinto el que me dice por dónde deberíamos ir —admitió con un poco de vergüenza, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la roca y caminar montaña adentro.

Siguieron en silencio, escuchando el crujido de la hojas secas bajo sus pies. Los rayos de luna se filtraban con timidez a través de los frondosos árboles que se alzaban por toda la montaña; podía comenzar a percibir el sonido del río, estaba lejos, o eso parecía. No intercambiaron palabra durante el pequeño trayecto de quince minutos antes de verse interrumpidos por la gran ráfaga de viento que desordenó sus cabellos, dejando una conocida detrás de ella.

—Te has tardado un poco, Sasuke —bromeó Naruto, soltando su brazo y girar hacia el recién llegado Uchiha.

—Mejor continúa caminando, Naruto, o, mejor dicho, demos el honor al verdadero hijo del cielo, guiar el camino hasta el jarrón —murmuró Sasuke, tomando a Sakura del brazo para que caminara junto a él. Mientras los ojos azules de mencionado se llenaban de una nueva sorpresa y dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke, acaso la ambición ya te afectó la cabeza? —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo mientras peleaba un poco contra el agarre, ignorando a Naruto.

—Así que ya lo sabías —susurró el rubio dando un largo suspiro—. Me lo debí haber imaginado antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto? ¿Por qué vas a seguir lo que él te está ordenando? Nos ha mentido a ambos desde el inicio, y sinceramente-

—Sakura —llamó el rubio, mirando aún fijamente a Sasuke—. Lo conozco hace un poco más de tiempo que tú y confío en que al final tomará la decisión correcta para todos. Su corazón está en un estado de confusión que sólo él puede aclarar, nosotros a pesar de lo que digamos o hagamos no servirá realmente, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

—Siempre hablas demasiado, Naruto —respondió, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que comenzara a caminar, mientras el rubio daba un largo suspiro se encogió de hombros acatando la orden.

Caminaron en silencioso después del pequeño enfrentamiento, revelando algunas verdades; escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, mientras la luna era su única compañera a través del oscuro y resbaloso bosque. El olor de la tierra húmeda inundaba sus sentidos, y en más de una ocasión Sakura se tropezó con las grandes raíces de los frondosos árboles, que se levantaban con majestuosidad, y de no ser por Sasuke hubiera caído estrepitosamente, ensuciando más de lo que ya estaban sus ropas.

—Esto es aburrido, no puedo ver nada con esta oscuridad y…¿Cómo rayos? —dijo sorprendido el rubio, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirando a sus espaldas sosteniendo una antorcha en su mano derecha.

—Cállate y camina, Naruto. No tenemos toda la noche.

—Me hubieras dado una antorcha desde el comienzo, Teme. Me hubieras ahorrado muchos tropiezos —dijo un poco molesto el Uzumaki, antes de volver al frente—. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo sabes quién soy, Sasuke?

Preguntó un poco curioso el rubio, mientras saltaba el desnivel, tendiendo una mano a Sakura para que pudiera bajar.

—Desde el día que te salvé —respondió con simpleza, volviendo al lado de Sakura para sostenerla. La Haruno iba extremadamente callada y sumergida es sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? Y no me lo dijiste.

—¿Tenía importancia acaso? —dijo Sasuke con aburrimiento.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Naruto—. Como sea, ¿quién te dijo?

—Un demonio.

—¿Demonio?

—Sí, te ibas a volver su aperitivo. Estaba demasiado emocionado al ver que eras un descendiente del cielo auténtico, muy raros en tu especie, esas fueron sus palabras. Cuando te ingiriera podría obtener ciertos beneficios para sus propios poderes y no me acuerdo de lo que mencionó después, peleé contra él, lo sellé y te saqué del agua. Sabes lo que sigue después.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan cortante, Sasuke? Sabes, así nunca conseguirás más amigos y, en el peor de los casos, nadie se querrá casar contigo —comentó como si nada, ignorando que las mejillas de Sakura se habían teñido un poco de rosa. Gracias a los dioses que era de noche y podría confundirse un poco con el reflejo del fuego, aunque Sasuke estaba seguro de que esa no era la razón, haciendo que sonriera un poco antes de volver a la expresión fría de siempre.

Caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar un pequeño altar de piedra delante de ellos, las flores se enredaban entre sí creando un pequeño rodeo sobre el altar, diferentes formas, un pequeño resguardo para los ojos curiosos. Naruto dio el primer paso, siendo expulsado por una fuerza invisible hasta caer unos metros más allá.

—¿Cómo? —susurró sorprendida, mientras corría a ayudar al rubio y volvía junto a Sasuke, que tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

—Muy inteligentes —se dijo, más para sí que para los demás—. Vamos, Sakura.

La tomó nuevamente de la mano y dieron el primer paso juntos dentro de la pequeña fortaleza. Nadie sucedió. Caminó de la mano de Sasuke con las piernas temblorosas; podía sentir un extraño y místico poder rodeando todo el lugar, deteniéndose delante de la piedra se atrevió a mirarlo finalmente a los ojos. Sus ónix negros iluminados por la tenue luz de luna reflejaban lo que parecía un triunfo que realmente aún no había llegado. Sus orbes se encontraron por un momento, robándole la respiración antes de escuchar por parte de él un leve:

—Lo siento. —Sacando a continuación la katana de su funda tomó la mano de Sakura, haciendo un corte en toda la palma de la mano; mientras la Haruno emitía un pequeño gemido de dolor, el Uchiha procedió a hacer lo mismo en la mano contraria. Uniendo sus manos se acercaron un poco más hasta el altar dejando que su sangre mezclada tocara las piedras.

Las enredaderas dejaron de moverse y comenzaron a retroceder hasta dejar el altar completamente desnudo. Mientras la ultima gota caía, el viento sopló con fuerza levantando todo lo que encontrara a su paso, observando cómo Naruto se tiraba en el suelo y se aferraba a una de las raíces, se vio protegida por los brazos de Sasuke quien de alguna manera parecía inmune a todo aquel poder celestial. Enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, escuchó en sus oídos el sonido de algo resquebrajándose rápidamente, el suelo tembló y los árboles bailaron cuando los pájaros en sus nidos se despertaron cantando antes de volar lejos junto al viento que cesaba. Levantando el rostro después de unos minutos lo vio, el jarrón estaba delante de ellos finalmente.

El color blanco de la porcelana, rodeado por diferentes adornos azules junto a algunas inscripciones resplandecientes que desaparecieron lentamente. Dejando la cabeza de un dragón en la boca del jarrón, enrollándose en todo el cuerpo de éste. Estiró la mano hipnotizada, ¿sería real?, se preguntó llevada de la curiosidad, sintiendo la mano de Sasuke sobre la de ella, cubriéndola con una suave caricia antes de tomar el jarrón con las dos manos, juntos.

Una risa llena de maldad sonó por todo el bosque, asuntando a la pobre Haruno quien, al verse sorprendida, soltó el jarrón; sin embargo, Sasuke también había posado su mano debajo de éste para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Girando sobre sí, lo vieron reflejado por la luz de luna que ahora iluminaba todo el lugar: cabellos negros largos y ojos del mismo tono, las súplicas silenciosas eran escuchadas desde su lugar, el hedor de sangre sobre el cuerpo del intruso le estaba dificultando la respiración, el alma de los inocentes buscando la paz después de una muerte lenta y dolorosa lo llamaban suplicantes para la liberación. El Uchiha, junto al secreto de los dioses, dio un paso atrás sintiendo la nueva y poderosa amaneza.

—He ganado —murmuró con tono tan gélido que congeló a Sakura en su lugar, impidiendo su huida. Mientras este bajaba hasta llegar detrás de la Haruno y rodearle el cuello, posando el filo de la espada cerca abdomen.

Sasuke abrió los ojos anonadado. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se acuerdan cuando Sasuke estuvo inconsciente y hablo con Hagamoro(?)Bueno no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero ese es el sueño del que se habla ahí ¿Quién creen que sea? Ya estamos a nada de que este fic se termine, es un poco triste en parte. Pero bueno, espero que les este gustando la recta final._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios recibidos, los follows y favoritos que le dan a la historia._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense_

 _Zhang._


	18. Erinias

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _Lo sé, después de largas semanas de espera aquí esta el capítulo 18 de Ambrosía! Ya solo quedan dos y nos despedimos de esta historia, espero les guste._

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta:_ _ **Katte Turner.**_ _¡GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! Siempre ;) además de incitarme a hacer cosas malas..._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _La venganza._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 18. Erinias

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, degustando la última gota de sangre que pasaba a través de su garganta, caliente y espesa. La había preparado él, antes de la batalla final que tomaría lugar dentro de poco, lo podía sentir. Habían entrado en el pueblo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran el jarrón y él ganara. La victoria era tan dulce, pensó, levantándose sin prisa de su trono. Caminó por el desértico y helado palacio imperial, ya no quedaban casi demonios bajo sus órdenes; los últimos se los daría como una ofrenda a sus nuevos visitantes.

Llegó a su habitación a buscar las ropas que usaría durante el encuentro, lo tenía todo preparado desde hace mucho. Se vistió sin prisa, mientras la larga Yukata de color negro se deslizaba por su piel, dejando ver el símbolo Uchiha que hace tanto había dejado de portar en sus ropas, pero era importante. A pesar de haberse escondido durante tanto tiempo, después de tantos siglos ellos debían saber quién era el gobernante del cielo y la tierra, lo que por derecho le debía haber pertenecido. Tomó el resplandeciente báculo que podía cambiar su forma, sintiendo el poder recorrer todo su cuerpo; la hora había llegado.

Salió desde la torre después de que el grito del último demonio muerto llegara a sus oídos. De nada hubiera servido ir hasta el lugar de la batalla con uno de sus descendientes y tomar la sangre de aquellos seres, ya que primero resultaban de un nivel demasiado bajo para satisfacer las necesidades de poder que obtenía bebiéndola, y segundo, debió haberse enfriado completamente cuando llegara. Dando un suspiro, voló sin prisa sobre toda la montaña ocultando su presencia con las sombras que la noche otorgaban, viendo con paciencia el camino que ellos habían tomado. Observó con detenimiento cómo el rubio, hijo del cielo, trataba de entrar en el pequeño templo siendo expulsado unos metros atrás por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Un hechizo poderoso que identificaba a los terceros que desearan entrar en aquel sagrado lugar. Cambiando de guardianes al nacer el último heredero de cada familia, Uchiha y Haruno. Ni siquiera él había podido acceder a ese lugar. Y ahí estaba, finalmente lo podía ver por segunda vez, el jarrón que contenía la ambrosía y lo llevaría a la victoria. Se apresuró hasta el punto. Las barreras habían sido eliminadas cuando el tesoro fue extraído de su seno... ahora solo dependía de los guardianes. Colocándose detrás de la chica, cambió su báculo hasta que tomara una forma de espada.

—He ganado —murmuró con tono tan gélido que congeló a Sakura en su lugar, impidiendo su huida. Mientras este bajaba hasta llegar detrás de la Haruno y rodearle el cuello, posando el filo de la espada cerca del abdomen.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica. La mirada de Sasuke era lo menos que había esperado; el miedo y la incredulidad estaban marcando toda la expresión de su rostro... a este paso, parecía que todo terminaría mucho antes de lo previsto.

—Entregadme el jarrón y soltaré a la recién descubierta heredera Haruno. —Apretó un poco más el agarre sobre el cuello, hundiendo la espada y escuchando el gemido ahogado de ella—. Sabes que la mataré... No haber consumido nunca ambrosía en su vida la debilita hasta el punto de estar casi junto a los mortales, y más si se utiliza uno de los tesoros del infierno.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó Sasuke, acercándose con la katana en una mano y el jarrón en la otra—. Libérala y lárgate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...

—Respuesta equivocada, Sasuke —susurró mientras llevaba la espada hasta el cuello de Sakura y hacía un corte superficial, dejando que los rayos de luna cayeran sobre la hermosa espada que empuñaba en ese momento. Dejó que una leve burla escapara de sus labios al ver el ceño fruncido del joven Uchiha, ya había reconocido qué era.

La batalla silenciosa entre ambas miradas que lentamente se teñían de rojo lo hicieron olvidar por completo a la chica que estaba amenazando. Sin embargo, al escuchar el gemido fundado por el pánico, al verla envuelta entre las enredaderas que subían por todo el cuerpo de ella, bañadas en fuego, la hicieron empujarla para alejar como una reacción involuntaria. Una trama, se dijo al ver que las llamas no le hacían ningún rayo, pero era demasiado tarde para retenerla junto a él. Agitó la espada para atacarla desde atrás, pero sus propósitos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos por el choque contra otro metal.

—Buen truco, muchacho —siseó por lo bajo, alejándose un poco antes de volver a atacar.

—Juego de niños —se limitó a responder Sasuke antes de dar una patada baja y alejarse para quedar junto a Sakura, quien aún un poco perdida por la sorpresa, miraba asombrada las enredaderas que el Uchiha había controlado y bañado en un fuego que realmente no hacía ningún daño—. ¿Quién eres y qué estas buscando?

Haciendo reír de nuevo a su recién descubierto enemigo, quien simplemente retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre la roca en la que antes se mantenía oculta la ambrosía, ocultó sus ojos con los largos cabellos negros antes de levantar nuevamente su cabeza y dejar al descubierto que los dos orbes negros se habían teñido de rojo con puntos negros.

—Sharingan —dijo Sasuke más para sí, colocando su espada en posición—. ¿Quién eres? Muy pocos Uchiha desarrollan el Sharingan y es imposible que alguien fuera de esta línea lo haga.

—Tienes toda la razón, Sasuke. Y lamentó mi falta de respeto al no presentarme previamente pero ya que al parecer no me cederás ese jarrón con tanta facilidad; te daré el honor de saber quién soy... ya que serás derrotado por mí, emperador de la tierra y próximamente gobernante del cielo igual, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha-

—No mientas —siseó Sasuke con rabia dando un paso adelante.

—Yo nunca miento.

—No existe o existió un Uchiha con ese nombre —reclamó Sauske con vehemencia.

—Sí existió y lo tienes ahora delante tuyo. No interrumpas más, ¿acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales? —frunció el ceño, tragándose el odio que sentía en ese momento—. Escuchad con atención antes de que el cielo caiga y el infierno se abra en estas tierras, escuchad antes de que sus vidas se extingan y sus almas sean condenadas al olvido.

 _"Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando los demonios aún osaban vagar de un lado a otro causando destrucción, sin necesidad de esconderse de los dioses que caminaban junto a los humanos con mayor libertad vivió ella; la única mortal que cambió el mundo y desató el caos. Abandonada por su familia, creció sola, tratando de sobrevivir, hasta que un día una mujer de buen corazón la llevó a su casa para cuidarle; se rumoreaba que era hermosa, tanto, que algunas diosas sintieron envidia de ella intentando matarle de manera lenta y dolorosa de una enfermedad sin cura aún descubierta. Los celos eran destructivos y más aún si eran por ese dios a la que todas querían, pero a la que ninguna elegía a pesar de ser un heredero, el descendiente directo de Indra, con la necesidad de cumplir sus obligaciones._

 _Se dice que desde la juventud era una persona muy curiosa por las criaturas que se habían creado un tiempo atrás, antes de su nacimiento. Por esa razón, le gustaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos; observando cuidadosamente las costumbres que tenía y realizando comparaciones silenciosas mientras meditaba. Aprendió muchas cosas y enseñó otras. Hasta que ella entró en su vida, Miyu, la resprestancion física de su nombre, que significaba_ belleza superior _. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ella, mientras la veía en silencio hacer sus tareas domésticas, cantar las alegres entonaciones y caminar por el extenso bosque, pasaron en el bosque una noche antes de que Madara se tuviera que marchar por un tiempo a las tierras sagradas, ahí junto a la fogata mientras el viento primaveral soplaba tranquilo; dejando que la luz de luna y las estrellas iluminaran los cabellos negros de ella a constantes de su vestimenta blanca, mirando sus ojos oscuros a través del fuego, él pensó que era una Uchiha, y le reveló quién era._

 _Más allá de asustarse y huir, se sonrojó violentamente dejando que la curiosidad saliera a flote. Le hizo un sinfín de preguntas hasta que cayó rendida sobre la hierba, cubierta por una manta que Madara había llevado en silencioso. Se despidió cordialmente a la mañana siguiente, antes de que él se marchara para cumplir sus tareas._

 _Él se tardó un mes en volver, un mes donde ella contrajo una extraña enfermedad que nadie podía curar y la había dejado en cama, débil y sin poder encontrarse con aquel dios que lentamente se había robado su corazón; sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Madara se encontraba al lado de su cama sosteniendo su mano con una delicadeza cuando despertó de su sueño._

— _Madara —llamó, con la voz pastosa, tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo._

— _Lo siento, Miyu, hubiera venido antes si-_

— _Está bien, es bueno verte de nuevo. —Tosió un par de veces—. ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Él negó con la cabeza, mirándola aún con culpa: —¿Has encontrado a alguien que te alivie esos malestares? Espero que pronto te recuperes para poder salir juntos de nuevo._

 _Le dijo, esperando la respuesta de ella, una leve negación con su cabeza._

— _No creo que sobreviva, Madara, lo siento... Después de un mes y todas las medicaciones que he recibido, siento que la vida se me escapa con cada día que pasa, me duele el corazón el saber que no podré verte más..._

— _Miyu._

— _Es bueno verte de nuevo, antes de que me vaya._

— _Debe haber una solución, algo que te ayude a recuperarte —dijo con vehemencia, tomando con más fuerza su mano, dejando que el denso silencio quedara entre ambos antes de que ella volviera a mencionar algo._

— _Ustedes los dioses nunca enferman y mucho menos mueren, son inmortales. Sé que sonará un poco extraño, pero soñé con eso, tomar un poco de tu sangre y después ingerir un poco de sus alimentos, tal vez ahí mejores un poco._

— _¿Ambrosía? La comida que se nos entregan cada ciclo lunar... está custodiada por lo sabios, no sé si pueda tomar un poco y dártela, dice la leyenda que aquellos que la tomen por intenciones egoístas serán condenados y condenarán a toda su familia a una maldición._

— _Tal vez sea solo una advertencia para que no lo consuman irresponsablemente._

— _No, Indra lo dijo. Él nunca miente-_

— _Aunque salvar a alguien que quiere no es egoísta —susurró ella, tosiendo nuevamente, quedando más pálida de lo normal—. Esta bien si no quieres, no quiero causarte problemas._

— _Lo haré —dijo Madara, colocándose de pie._

— _Si no quieres-_

— _Lo haré, después de esto podríamos estar más tiempo juntos —sonrío intentando calmar a joven, cuyos ojos se tiñeron de satisfacción. Una vida inmortal, pensó para sí, siendo Madara totalmente ignorante de estos deseos._

 _Haciendo aparecer una pequeña daga, se cortó la palma de su mano y dejó caer en una pequeña taza de porcelana el líquido rojo hasta llenarlo, se la llevó cuidadosamente hasta la cama y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse a las tierras sagradas para obtener la ambrosía. Ascendió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta donde los sabios, quienes lo miraron sin expresión alguna esperando que explicara las razones que con tanta prisa lo había llevado ahí._

— _Necesito un poco de Ambrosía para-_

— _No —fue la interrupción del representante absoluto._

— _Es para salvarla, necesito salvarla y tal vez sólo eso es lo que logre mantenerla con vida. No necesito la misma cantidad que nos dan cada ciclo lunar, solo un poco. Nadie lo sabrá y-_

— _La respuesta siempre será, no, joven dios. Conoces las reglas... La Ambrosía no saldrá de estas tierras y mucho menos serán entregadas a una mortal, cuyos propósitos son más egoístas de los tú puedes ver. Lo sentimos, Madara, podemos ver tu dolor, pero si la decisión del destino ha sido que muera no puedes ir en contra de ello._

— _Puedo salvarla y ustedes lo están negando. ¿No juramos proteger el legado que dejó Indra? Entonces ¿Por qué no pueden otorgarle esa solución a ella? Es sólo un poco y-_

— _Tienes razón, lo juramos —comenzó a decir, viendo directamente a Madara—. Juramos proteger de todos los males que se avecinarán sobre ellos, juramos protegerlos de ellos mismos. Aún no se han revelado, los sentimientos egoístas aún no han florecido en sus corazones para desear lo que pertenece al otro, pero cuando lo haga nosotros debemos cuidar de que el caos no se rompa._

— _Bien, la salvaré yo mismo. Después de todo ya le di un poco de mi sangre, sólo debe consumir un poco de Ambrosía si-_

— _¿Ha bebido de tu sangre? —susurró peligrosamente el sabio más viejo, levantándose hasta llegar de ante de él—. Responde Madara, ¿lo hiciste?_

— _Sí, y ahora iré por la Ambrosía, no podrán detenerme —murmuró apartando al viejo, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente. Sacando su espada, corrió con prisa hasta la entrada escuchando el grito de los demás sabios, especialmente el grito de aquel que había tirado al suelo._

— _La sangre de los dioses es un veneno para los humanos y sólo si se consume la ambrosía en menos de media hora se sobrevive._

 _Salió de la estancia y corrió hasta su hogar. Peleando contra la gente de su propio clan hasta llegar al jarrón, había gastado ya quince minutos de su tiempo y no quedaba casi nada. Lo tomó con rapidez y salió de la estancia, frunciendo el ceño ante la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en las puertas de su hogar reteniéndole el paso._

— _¡Moveos! —ordenó, sacando su espada—. No quiero luchar contra ustedes, no tengo tiempo para hacerlo._

— _Lo sentimos, Madara, pero no puedes. No puedes llevarte la ambrosía y darle a una mortal cuando su destino ya ha sido sellado —susurró el líder de los Haruno, mirando con pena al joven Uchiha._

— _¡Cállate y hazte a un lado, Haruno! —bramó antes de abalanzarse sobre él, creando una herida superficial. Aprovechando la conmoción de lo sucedido, corrió saliendo del lugar y descendió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar junto a Miyu, entrando con prisa a la habitación, arrodillándose junto a la cama dejó el jarrón a un lado de él antes de tomar la mano fría de ella. Un hilo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios pálidos, al igual que todo su rostro._

 _Dio un trago grueso, intentando respirar._

— _Vamos, Miyu. Despierta, he traído la Ambrosía para que puedas mejorarte. Me tardé un poco por los problemas que se presentaron, pero ya estoy aquí, abre los ojos —dijo en un tono suplicante que nunca antes había utilizado, apretó un poco más su mano esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó—. No puedes hacer esto, Miyu. No seas injusta conmigo._

 _Se le quebró la voz sintiendo un leve escozor en sus ojos, ¿lágrimas? Él nunca lloraba... Nunca. Se subió a la cama, tomando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos y apretándolo contra él, estaba fría y blanca al igual que el invierno; la muerte la había reclamado antes de que pudiera decirle tantas cosas, ahí entre sus brazos, si hubiera llegado más rápido tal vez aún seguiría ahí con él, escuchando su dulce voz, la risa juguetona, ver los ojos negros brillantes por algo nuevo que él le enseñaba. Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente el aroma de ella. Si los sabios no hubieran tratando de impedirlo, si Haruno no se hubiera atravesado en su camino, él hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarla._

 _Todo era culpa de ellos,_ _todo. Se_ _dijo a sí mismo, meciendo el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven. El dolor era insoportable, lo estaba atravesando por completo, desgarrando el corazón y dejándolo a la deriva ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos cerrados, saboreando sin intención el pequeño rastro que había junto su boca sintió el sabor metálico que lo dejó paralizado por unos minutos. Mirando el gran tazón de agua que estaba al lado de la cama, vio su reflejo: los ojos negros habían sido sustituidos por dos orbes rojos con puntos negros. Se llevó la mano derecha hasta el pómulo por el que corría libre la sangre que había matado a su hermosa Miyu, ¿era una señal? Vengaría su muerte._

 _Tomaría control total del cielo, pero antes debía destruir lo que ellos tanto amaban. Les arrebataría aquello que con tanto adoro protegían y cuidaban, los mataría a cada uno lentamente y disfrutaría de su dolor; los haría sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se prometió a sí mismo, antes de mirar por última vez a Miyu y limpiar el rastro de sangre sobre su pálida tez. Salió de la cama y tomó el jarrón, sacando un poco de la Ambrosía, y lo depositó en otro contenedor mucho más pequeño que podría ocultar ahí mismo sin levantar sospecha; se levantó con decisión hasta la entrada donde le esperaban otras dos deidades de categoría más baja._

— _Vamos, Uchiha, los sabios están esperándote —informó el primero, antes de hacerle una señal a su acompañante y que este tomara el jarrón antes de desaparecer primero entre las nubes._

— _No me toques, Haruno —siseó apartando bruscamente su brazo y dirigirse a las tierras sagradas. Ya nada era igual._

 _Llegó hasta su hogar, deteniéndose delante del grupo de sabios que los esperaban junto al miembro Haruno, que había herido unos minutos atrás._

— _Serás llevado a juicio, Madara. Por el momento, debes esperar a nuestro llamado en tu habitación —informó mirándolo con pena, antes de marcharse junto a los demás. Conteniendo la ira que crecía lentamente en él, cerró sus manos formando dos puños con la mirada fija en el frente. Nadie lo podría detener._

 _Caminó con la cabeza en alto, ignorando la mirada de los miembros de su clan hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con cuidado y se dispuso a entrar antes de ser detenido por la voz de su hermano._

— _Madara._

— _Lo siento, Izuna. Pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de entrar en su dormitorio. Toda estaba oscuro y frío, al igual que su corazón. Se sentó en su escritorio, convocando un pequeño fuego controlado para que flotara en partes estratégicas dándole una iluminación a toda la habitación. Tomó el pergamino, otro secreto que los dioses aún no habían compartido con la civilización y se dispuso a escribir. Aquel trozo de papel que cambiaría el destino de otra generación._

 _El secreto que solo sus padres conocían, y seguramente, morirá con ellos. Pero él no lo iba a permitir, no cuando arruinaron su vida._

 _"Descendientes directos de Indra, el ganador de la lucha entre dos hermanos que se diputaban el poder total del universo. Guardianes del jarrón cuyo contenido fue el inicio de la vida para dioses y mortales, Uchihas. Quienes deberían ser por derecho gobernantes absolutos del cielo y la tierra, nuestro poder fue arrebatado bajo el concepto de que las distribuciones de tareas serían más beneficiosas y menos agotadoras, cuando realmente fue la soledad quienes crearon a aquellos que nos acompañan y dominan._

 _Dicen que debemos proteger el legado de lo que fue la culpa después de una batalla a muerte, pero en realidad solo se vela por las necesidades propias. La supremacia de nosotros sobre ellos._

 _Cuando la tierra que fue entregada a los descendientes directos del cielo se vuelva un caos, y la sangre corra libre sobre la tierra, matándose entre sí para desear el poder del otro, será el momento adecuado para actuar, ya que el hijo del cielo se verá desterrado, y el juramento que se realizó nos obligará a retomar el poder para salvaguardar un poco de aquellas vidas mortales..."_

 _Terminó de escribir sin firma, enrollando el pergamino dejando el sello característico del abanico en la abertura como protector de que sólo la sangre Uchiha podía leer su contenido, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas. Convocó un pequeño círculo, para dejar el pergamino en la dimensión del tiempo, y se revelaría de nuevo, en la tierra de los Uchicha quinientos años después, tenía quinientos años para que su plan final comenzara._

 _Se dijo a sí mismo antes de escuchar alguien llamando a la puerta._

— _Es hora, hermano —murmuró Izuna, incómodo. Dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de éste y le intentó sonreír. Su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada, sería un buen heredero._

 _Caminó con la cabeza en algo hasta llegar a la plaza, lo usaban principalmente para las celebraciones y exponer los nuevos descubrimientos que se realizaban sobre mortales. El lugar estaba lleno, todos mirándolo algunos con vergüenza, otros con temor y unos cuantos con enojo. ¿Qué importaba ya?_

— _Madara Uchiha —llamaron para que fijara su atención en el sabio que había empujado con anterioridad—. ¿Conoces las razones por las que estás aquí, sometido a juicio? El primer juicio importante después de tantos años de paz._

— _Sí —dijo, cortante._

— _¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

— _¿Cambiarán su veredicto y aceptarán la culpa que tuvieron en esta situación o simplemente son formalidades?_

— _Madara-_

— _No tengo nada que decir —contestó en un leve murmullo, reprimiendo el gruñido que intentaba salir. Los odiaba._

— _Bien. Después de una discusión entre los sabios y por decisión unánime, por poner en peligro las tierras sagradas y sus habitantes, desobedeciendo las reglas para el manejo de la Ambrosía; está condenando a vivir entre mortales, serás despojados de tus poderes y serás expulsado inmediatamente de estas tierras, tu nombre se borrará y nadie nunca jamás volverá a mencionarte. La maldición recaerá sobre tu familia y vivirás con esa culpa hasta el día en que mueras —sentenció dando dos golpes con el báculo entre sus manos, mientras unas cadenas aparecían repentinamente que la parte superior de su yukata se desintegraba con la inmortalidad y los poderes que había sido bendecido._

 _Sentía que su alma lo iba a dejar en algún momento, todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, al igual que el equilibrio en su cuerpo. Mareado, cayó de rodillas gruñendo a medida que luchaba en contra del poder místico que reclamaba sus poderes. Levantó un poco la cabeza viendo a través de sus cabellos desordenados, llenos de sudor, a los sabios que estaban expectantes desde sus lugares, los más altos en toda la plaza; giró un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano quien lo veía abatido, con las manos formando dos puños por la impotencia; algunos otros de su clan, mostraban el desprecio que sentían al verse involucrados en la maldición por robar el jarrón; Haruno estaba altivo, con los ojos verdes mirándolo con odio y la sonrisa llena de superioridad. Pero nunca sería mejor que él. Siendo consciente de que ya era casi inmortal y sería lanzado cuando todo terminara, se rio, comenzó a reírse desde lo más profundo dejando que todos los miraran antes de comenzar a hablar._

— _¿Creéis que pueden quitarme todo lo que por derecho me pertenece, sin luchar? Están muy equivocados, volveré y lo tomaré todo. El cielo y la tierra se arrodillarán un día ante mí, sólo será cuestión de tiempo. Tendrán los días contados y disfrutad de la efímera felicidad que les otorgó porque después de eso, sólo conocerán la tristeza y el dolor —murmuró por último levantando su cabeza, mostrando los ojos rojos, y sonrió con cinismo al escuchar los jadeos antes de que sus extremidades idas fueran liberadas y él fuese lanzado al vacío para vivir con los mortales._

 _Madara despertó tres días después, cuando una tormenta bañaba su cuerpo sin culpa. Estaba débil y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, la boca estaba seca. Enfocó sus ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba; era el mismo donde una de sus tías había tenido un pequeño romance con aquel pastor; su abuelo había enfurecido tanto en aquella ocasión, aunque al final, les permitió seguir viéndose cuando hubo recuperado a su hija; sin embargo, nunca más se le permitió bajar. Dejó que un gemido se escapara de entre sus labios y se comenzó a levantar del lodoso suelo. Sintiendo sus piernas temblar, caminó bajo la lluvia buscando un lugar donde protegerse de la lluvia._

 _Los días pasaron con prisa, volvió a la modesta cabaña de Miyu, para tomar el jarrón que había escondido y se marchó, mirando con melancolía el lugar antes de irse. Había descubierto los componentes de la Ambrosía y estaba dispuesto a ir por ellos a esos incógnitos lugares para adueñarse de unos cuantos. El tiempo pasó con prisa mientras buscaba los ingredientes, y el consumo de Ambrosía se veía reducido a cantidades mínimas que alargaban su vida y le otorgaban algunas ventajas sobre los demás mortales, así nadie sospecharía de él. Recorrió sin descanso diferentes parajes y se enfrentó a criaturas distintas, las cuales, tiempo atrás, nunca se hubieran atrevido a luchar contra él; no obstante, el pasado era el pasado y él tenía una meta que cumplir._

 _Los diferentes frutos de la comida de los dioses estaban sin protección alguna después de todo. ¿Quién se atrevería a robarles? Se dijo, la primera vez que llegó a su destino en las profundidades del bosque donde los rayos de luz no llegaban y la tristeza parecía ser reina del lugar; tomó un par de frutos, después de todo se usaría para los siglos venideros, la pequeña manzana roja, del tamaño perfecto y brillante, la guardó con cuidado entre sus ropas y siguió su camino._

 _Todo fue tranquilo hasta aquel día, cuando había reunido por fin todo los elementos que necesitaba y comenzó a realizar su propia ambrosía, el rey de los demonios apareció delante de él, ofreciéndole un trato._

— _Así que mis demás demonios han dicho la verdad. Madara Uchiha, fue desterrado de su posición y ahora vive como los mortales —fue el susurro siniestro en medio de la noche._

— _¿Quién eres? —siseó, apuntando la pequeña daga en dirección al desconocido._

— _Me hieres, Madara. Tiempo atrás luchaste conmigo, aunque desde ese tiempo hasta ahora yo soy un poco diferente, soy el rey de los demonios —rio, sentándose delante de él—. He venido a proponerte un trato y antes de que digas algo, escucha: Dame las claves para entrar en las tierras sagradas y tomar el control total de ellas, te ayudaré en tu venganza y, además, puedo devolverte a tu hermoso Miyu._

 _Madara frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre, entre los labios del demonio: —¿Cómo sabes de ella?_

— _Creo que tus superiores tenían un poco de razón, demasiado ambiciosa para simplemente morir. Quería la inmortalidad, y ser hermosa para siempre. Una pena que esa enfermedad la matara, ahora forma parte de mis líneas, pero yo te la puedo regresar. Por ese simple precio._

 _Terminó con una sonrisa, observando con cuidado al Uchiha que se había levantado de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en círculo, meditando cuidadosamente las palabras que él había dicho. A decir verdad, era un buen trato; de alguna manera lo era._

 _El gruñido de dolor interrumpió el silencio en que ambos seres se habían sumergido. Mientras el demonio soltaba el báculo de su mano para palpar la espada que atravesaba todo su pecho, giró con brusquedad su cabeza, mirando con odio a Madara._

— _Presumes que eres un rey demonio, pero ni siquiera pudiste descubrir que era una ilusión. Respecto a lo otro, trabajo solo. No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie._

— _Te arrepentirás por esta insolencia, Madara. Eres un simple mortal ahora —esculpió, intentando liberarse._

— _¿Lo haré? No creo, y soy más que un simple mortal, demonio. Ahora que viniste hasta mí, de alguna manera has hecho una adición a mi plan original, tener bajo tus ordenes otros demonios no está nada mal. —Clavó un poco más la espada._

— _Cuando me libere lo lamentarás._

— _Hablas demasiado —dijo por último Madara, sacando la espada que había robado a uno de los dioses en días anteriores y le decapitó con un rápido movimiento, recogiendo la sangre de éste, se la bebió toda sintiendo sus pulmones sin aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras sentía que todo en su interior quemaba. Se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras los temblores sacudían con fuerza todo su cuerpo, el pago por el deseo de poder, se dijo a sí mismo al sentir la fuerza y otros poderes tomar el control._

 _Gritó, el dolor parecía manifestarse como mil punzadas en su piel la cual lentamente comenzaba a arder, el escozor de sus ojos, el aire se volvió más pesado. Observó el báculo unos metros delante de él y se arrastró hasta él antes de desmayarse._

 _Y así pasó el tiempo. Los mortales se hundían lentamente en la miseria llenándose de odio, rencor, celos, egoísmo, lujuria y avaricia. Cambiaron tanto que los mismos dioses no pudieron hacer algo realmente para salvarles del destino que ellos mismo habían trazado, y trataron de limitarse a defenderlos de esos peligros que venían por sus almas envenenadas; otros más osados lo visitaban a escondidas enseñando lecciones de vida que podrían salvar algunas almas. Mientras que él se mantenía oculto entre las sombras, comenzó a reclutar algunas personas prometiendo el cielo y utilizando sus deseos para arrastrarlos a sus dominios, cumpliendo cualquier orden._

 _El primer mortal que usó fue una mujer parecida a Miyu, pero no tan hermosa. Ella buscaba la inmortalidad y las riquezas, le ofreció parte del oro que había ganado con el pasar de los siglos dedicándose a diferentes tareas y desapareciendo de un momento para otro, le contó de su plan y preparó todo el escenario necesario para que éste se desarrollara adecuadamente. Desde la primera lucha con el demonio que había designado para esa tarea lo vio y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al sentirse reflejado en él, allá en otros tiempos donde aún no conocía el dolor y no era consciente de lo egoístas que podían ser algunos. El próximo heredero de la familia Uchiha peleaba con elegancia y destreza, se preocupaba por aquellos mortales que en cualquier momento le podían dar la espalda; se enamoró profundamente de la única sobreviviente de aquel desastre, se enamoró del peón que él había creado para él, Itachi Uchiha, y cayó rendido sin poder evitarlo._

 _Renunció a los poderes y las bendiciones con las que había nacido, y cedió su puesto de heredero a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke Uchiha, que había acabado de nacer, dejando que su nombre fuera borrado de las tierras sagradas, volviéndose un completo desconocido para su familia que le dio la espalda a todo para estar junto a ella; a pesar de saber que una guerra se aproximaba desestabilizando la armonía de la que tanto presumían._

 _Murió a los días de llegar, después de que ordenara a la bella joven que lo abandona de la manera más cruel posible. Se presentó delante de él y lucharon a muerte después de un pequeño enfrentamiento verbal, saliendo Madara victorioso. Fue una pena que Itachi no decidiera apoyarlo en su camino; hubiera obtenido mucho más de lo que se imaginó al ser un simple heredero. Le atravesó el corazón con sus propias manos, y probó el sabor de éste antes de marcharse; sabía que nadie iría por su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera, tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado; no cuando estaba tan cerca._

 _Después de ese suceso, inició su marcha en dirección al palacio imperial encontrándose con lo que menos se esperaba sobre el camino: el hijo bastardo de un dios. Lo había reconocido en el primer momento que lo vio, intentando robarle la bolsa de monedas que traía consigo cuando estaba sentado tomando un poco de té._

— _Robar es malo —susurró, posando su mano sobre la del pequeño infante. Cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, teñidos de odio._

— _Suélteme._

— _Al parecer, tu madre no te enseñó lo básico —dijo en un murmullo, mostrando sus ojos rojos, dejando que su mano contraria produjera un pequeño fuego sólo para que él lo viera._

— _Es uno de ellos —afirmó con más odio, liberándose de golpe, formando dos puños con sus manos._

— _¿De ellos? —inquirió curioso._

— _Lárguese, este no es su lugar y nunca lo será —ordenó, haciéndolo reír; aquel niño tenía agallas—. Son unos mentirosos, dicen que nos protegen de los males que nos atormentan, pero en realidad sólo se vienen a aprovechar de lo poco que tenemos y cuando ya no somos de utilidad nos dejan morir como si fuéramos sucios animales. Como lo hicieron con mi madre._

— _¿Quieres venganza, muchacho? —preguntó unos segundos después de escuchar y sentir el odio, un odio tan oscuro y profundo para alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño._

— _¿Venganza? —susurró confuso ante la palabra._

— _Lastimar a aquel que te hizo tanto daño y te arrebató a tu madre, cuando podía salvarla._

— _¿Es usted capaz de hacer eso? ¿Es capaz de luchar contra mi padre, un dios?_

— _Lo haremos los dos —aseguró ofreciendo su mano, observando cómo él vacilaba un poco antes de aceptar su mano._

 _Desde ese momento, Madara ya no viajaba solo. Lo hacía acompañado de un pequeño infante muy diferente a los demás, la alegría parecía que nunca había existido en su corazón y el poco amor que recibió se perdió con el pasar de los días, volviéndolo complemente frío al igual que la nieve que cubría el suelo en esos tiempos._

 _El invierno se fue, dando paso a la primavera, y en medio de ésta nació la alusión a ella, la nueva heredera de los Haruno. No obstante, aquella preciosa estación se vería manchada por la sangre y el horror tanto en el cielo como en la tierra; la pequeña criatura fue obligada a separase de su madre y entregada a un mortal que pronto debía partir a la guerra. Madara fue testigo de aquella triste despedida, cuando iba camino al palacio imperial para comenzar la primera frase de su plan, reconociendo al instante los exóticos cabellos que sólo los Haruno tenían y siendo consiente de que el rumor del jarrón, ahora custodiado por Harunos y Uchihas, era real. Se marchó, realizando una silenciosa promesa de que se volverían a ver muy pronto._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad donde se encontraba el palacio imperial, aún eran tiempos de guerra con otras naciones. Se escondieron ahí, aguardando el momento adecuado para atacar y adueñarse del imperio._

 _Fue en una noche de verano, sin luna. El grito del emperador se vio ahogado por una mano sobre su boca, una muerte rápida y sin tanta sangre salpicando a su alrededor. Compró los favores con oro a uno de los sirvientes de este para le ayudara a entrar —aunque el joven nunca vio el pago por su traición, sólo su propia sangre corriendo libremente sobre él suelo y unos ojos rojos antes de morir—._

 _Y salió de ahí, llevando el cadavér del hombre más poderoso en aquel entonces. Lo utilizó en un ritual, bañando el cuerpo con un poco de su sangre, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras le devolvió la vida que había arrebatado, aunque, en esta ocasión, resultaba ser solo un títere. Lo manipuló para que lo presentara a él ante el mundo como el nuevo emperador, después de demostrar su valía en el campo de batalla y salvarlo en unas ocasiones, se decidió retirar para que nuevos aires llevaran el imperio hacia mejoras._

 _Dejo que el cadáver se pudriera lentamente, haciéndoles creer que una terrible enfermedad había atacado al emperador anterior hasta morir en su lecho y así, nadie podría discutir respecto a su extraña llegada al trono._

 _Sembró el terror y dejó que la sangre corriera más libre que nunca. La primera parte de su plan apenas había comenzado"._

Terminó, dejando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar antes de hablar nuevamente. Miró con detenimiento los tres jóvenes delante de él. El chico rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, verdadero hijo del cielo, estaba tumbado sobre el suelo; su rostro, marcado por el dolor e inmovilizando seguramente gracias a la barrera de energía que había impedido tiempo atrás que él tomara nuevamente el jarrón, cuando aún estuviera en su lugar de descanso. Más adelante, los herederos Haruno y Uchiha, parados junto al otro, guardando celosamente el jarrón. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se equivocaba, Sasuke estaba un poco más adelante, protegiendo a la chica de cualquier ataque que pudiera lanzar. ¿Acaso el chico estaba enamorado?, se preguntó; después de todo, cuando tomó la Ambrosía por primera vez, la maldición se liberó y su primera víctima fue su hermano pequeño, Izuna. Sólo se había dado cuenta de qué trataba hasta que el rumor de Uchihas cansándose entre ellos mismos llegó, luego de una serie de muertes por amores no correspondidos, y sus víctimas caídos en depresiones demasiado profundas para poder ser salvados.

—Bueno, es suficiente charla. El resto de la historia la conocen —susurró después de su pequeño análisis.

—¿Te atreviste a asesinar al emperador, hijo del cielo? —dijo Sakura, aún un poco confundida, ignorando sus palabras.

—Un simple mortal no era el verdadero hijo del cielo, hace un tiempo atrás yo mismo me encargué de que se ellos dejaran el trono para que cuando yo ascendiera fuera mucho más fácil acceder. Sólo dije un par de cosas y ellos mismo hicieron el caos —se burló, recordando la época.

—Asesinaste a hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas solo por tu deseo de poder... Creaste un caos, cuando todo estaba en armonía para obtener un poder que no te corresponde.

—¡Tenía el derecho sobre todo! No juzgues lo que no sabes, no eres nadie para hacerlo —gruñó, apuntándola con su espada, dando un paso para acercarse más a ellos y atacar en cualquier momento. Colocando a Sasuke en posición de defensa.

—¿Para qué bebes sangre? —cuestionó con nauseas la Haruno.

—Por placer.

—¿Al igual que mataste a mi hermano, el hermano que nunca conocí? —siseo Sasuke, entrando por primera vez en la conversación, dando un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Acaso deseabas conocer a Itachi? Si yo no lo hubiera matado, hoy no serías el heredero. Imagínate, todo ese poder ya no te pertenecería a ti, sería de él. Lo mate para que tú-

—¡Cállate! —gritó Sakura, tomando la manga de Sasuke para girarlo hacia ella—. No lo escuches, Sasuke. Todo el dolor que has tenido que pasar, todo lo malo que nos ha sucedido es culpa de él, de sus deseos egoístas.

—Pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, Sakura Haruno —rio Madara desde su puesto—. Nada de todo lo que él ahora ambiciona sería de él.

—No tendría necesidad de hacerlo, porque tendría un hermano que llevaría todo el peso que carga sobre sus hombros. Todas las cosas negativas que han pasado fueron un plan de lo más vil, dejando que el equilibrio se rompiera con aquel pergamino lleno de veneno. ¿Acaso estás vengando a Miyu ahora? No lo creo, sólo la utilizas como excusa y nosotros somos sólo cómplices de un juego. No ganarás —murmuró Sakura al lado de Sasuke, guardando recelosos el jarrón.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, chiquilla; no obstante, debo felicitarlos, lo habéis jugado mejor de lo que planeé —sonrió con cinismo, inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Ahora dadme el jarrón.

Se acercó con brusquedad, estirando la mano.

—Nunca —susurró Sakura, tomando la mano de Sasuke y haciendo un pequeño corte junto la sangre de ambos y dejó caer algunas gotas dentro del jarrón que había abierto con brusquedad. Éste se tornó más oscuro, dejando que cambiara totalmente de color retrocedió junto a Sasuke, mirando con un poco de temor lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué has hecho, estupida chiquilla? —siseó dando un paso para acercase más dispuesto a atacarla.

No obstante el jarrón comenzó a brillar con fuerza, cegándolos.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Genial! Ya llegamos hasta el final de otro de los capítulos más largos del fic ¿Qué les ha parecido? Les gusto y les sacó de más dudas, espero que así haya sido. Nos estamos leyendo pronto...¿Qué creen que pasará al final? –Redoble de tambores-_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios recibidos, los follows y favoritos que le dan a la historia._

 _Recuerden darle like a mi página en Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense_

 _Zhang._


	19. Enio

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, yo aquí con algunos sentimientos encontrado...el capítulo 19 de Ambrosía, el pen-último capítulo, para ser más exactos. Espero que les guste._

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta:_ _ **Katte Turner.**_ _¡GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! Siempre ;) además de incitarme a hacer cosas malas..._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _La_ _diosa destructora de cuidades_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 19. Enio.

.

.

El arrullo del viento, despertando sus sentidos dormidos, lo sentía como una segunda piel. Pegajoso. La brisa fría que mecía sus cabellos, junto a un olor difícil de distinguir, hacían que luchara contra esas sensaciones que lo llamaban para que se levantara, cuando realmente deseaba todo lo contrario. Frunció el ceño al sentir la tierra húmeda bajo su cuerpo. No obstante, la ausencia de los cantos en la naturaleza y la fuerza del río parecían extintos en ese momento. Parecía un lugar solitario, alejado del mundo que conocía.

Aunque, a decir verdad, estaba lejos de sentir una soledad y el sofoco. Era más bien una tranquilidad abrumadora que podría aniquilarlo en cualquier segundo, y él seguiría aún perdido. Ni siquiera sabría qué había sucedido realmente. Despegó sus párpados, revelando los orbes verdes de sus ojos marcados por una serie de matices entre la confusión y el mal humor de haber sido alejada de ese estado de descanso, encontrándose con más oscuridad en el lugar. El leve susurro de su nombre a lo lejos la puso alerta, despejando completamente el sueño de su cuerpo. Siguiendo la luz que brillaba a uno de sus costados, salió del lugar para ver un pedazo similar a la vez que soñó con Sasuke.

El aire familiar la envolvía, estando consiente de que nunca había recorrido ese lugar. Dejando atrás la oscuridad, caminó admirando un poco el paisaje; la tranquilidad que se apoderaba se su cuerpo cuando sabía que realmente debía ser todo lo contrario. Recordaba el último grito de aquel hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo Madara Uchiha, después dejar caer la mezcla de la sangre de Sasuke y la suya dentro del jarrón, mientras la luz brilló desde éste de un momento para otro, cegándolos. Llevándola ahí.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó a cada paso, mientras las voces eran sustituidas por el redoble de unos tambores y el sonido de una flauta en el aire. Sus pisadas se volvieron al compás de la melodía junto a otra persona delante de él. Apareciendo una serie de edificaciones y un altar justo al lado del desconocido quien se detuvo, al revelarse un jarrón blanco con dibujos azules, flores y algunos paisajes.

—Sakura Haruno, es un honor recibirte en estas tierras —saludó el hombre delante de ella vestido con una yukata blanca de varias capas, su piel blanquecina y los ojos de un tono púrpura, la expresión seria mezclada con un poco de alegría.

—¿Quién eres? —se aventuró a preguntar con inseguridad .

—¿Por qué preguntar si sabes quién soy? —dijo, moviendo la mano con despreocupación, haciendo que el jarrón volara en dirección a ella, flotando en el aire para que estirara los brazos y se quedara entre ellos—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Tengo muchos nombres, pero que el más me gusta es aquel que me dieron mis padres: Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Los demás son sólo títulos: Sabio, emperador de los cielos, hijo del orden y el caos.

—¡Oh! Perdón por-

El sabio rio un poco antes su reacción, formando arrugas en su piel. Mientras una silla aparecía detrás de él, se sentó despreocupadamente y miró alrededor antes de fijar nuevamente su atención en ella.

—¿No deseas tomar asiento?

—¿Perdón? —susurró Sakura, aún un poco confusa. Siguiendo la dirección del brazo extendido por el sabio se encontró que justo delante de él había un lugar vacío. Se apresuró hasta llegar aún con el jarrón entre las manos; analizando por un momento su alrededor posó nuevamente sus ojos en el hombre—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —contestó, haciendo que se sonrojara. Vale, fue algo poco lógico.

—¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba delante de Madara y éste me amenazaba por haber contaminado la ambrosía...acaso ¿morí? ¿Dónde está Sasuke y Naruto? ¿El mundo está libre de Madara? ¿Por qué soy la única aquí?

—Tranquila, Sakura. Aquí nadie nos persigue. Se podría considerar este lugar como otra tierra sagrada, aunque tú nunca has estado ahí, es casi otra dimensión... un lugar diferente, pero a su vez similar al tiempo en que ustedes están. Madara y Sasuke Uchiha deben haber comenzando su batalla-

—¡¿Qué?! Debo volver ya.

—Ten paciencia, Sakura, Sasuke debe vencer, así está escrito. El mal nunca ganará sobre el bien, el reinado de terror al que Madara ha sumergido al mundo, terminará cuando el cielo comience a llover para limpiar toda la sangre derramada; sin embargo, necesitan de la Ambrosía, ahí es donde entras tú y la razón por la cual estás alojada aquí o tu alma lo está.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú enfrentaste a Madara y activaste la Ambrosía para que cumpliera un deseo. Más allá de ser el elixir que robó Madara tiempo atrás, la Ambrosía tiene también una consciencia propia en el fondo y yo soy su guardián. No puedes tomar toda la Ambrosía acumulada, porque ella nunca te dejará a menos que se realice como un préstamo; no obstante, debes tener en cuenta que no es gratis y debes dejar a cambio algo de valor.

—¿De valor? Pero no tengo oro o riquezas-

—Las cosas de valor no siempre son materiales, la cosa que más atesoras en este momento será el lago que debes realizar. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a entregar tus recuerdos, tu identidad?

La observó fijamente desde su puesto, dejando que la melodía de fondo siguiera sonando en la lejanía, ¿identidad y recuerdos? Era lo único que le quedaba ahora, pensó ignorando los ojos del hombre en ella. Después de todo lo que había sucedido; sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensar en todas aquellas personas que murieron en aquella pequeña batalla con algo desconocido, le hacían replantearse muchas cosas, sobre todo, el hecho de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos a manos de unas personas cuyo corazón parecía inexistente. Definitivamente no podía llegar hasta ahí, no después de aquel largo y tediosos camino, muchos habían sacrificado más de sí mismos, dejando que la muerte se los llevara sin siquiera una última despedidas adecuada.

Si el destino deseaba que ella dejara atrás quien era para comenzar de nuevo, junto a todos los demás lo haría, no por ella, sino por la oportunidad que se les había arrebatado de una vida tranquila hace tanto tipo.

—Acepto —murmuró levantando la cabeza, con la frente en alto y los ojos verdes cubiertos por una determinación nunca antes vista.

Dejando que el viento soplara levemente, moviendo sus cabellos, se quedó mirando sin parpadear al sabio quien, sin poder contener un minuto más la alegría, oyó su risa jovial inundar el lugar. ¿Por qué se reía en un momento como aquel?, pensó sin moverse, frunciendo el ceño.

—Felicitaciones, Sakura, has superado la prueba. —Vio el hombre sonreír levemente—. Sólo un alma cuyo propósito es ayudar a los demás, puede llegar hasta este punto. Por eso, sólo se te ha permitido a ti entrar y enfrentarme; sé que tus intenciones son genuinas y como pago, tus recuerdos seguirán intactos.

—¿Qué? ¿Una prueba?

—Somos famosos por ellas, ¿no?

—Así es, pero-

—No pienses demasiados las cosas, Sakura. Sólo acepta lo que es, ¿o acaso quieres olvidar todo?

—No, por motivos obvios no, pero de igual manera debo reconocer que yo no tengo la habilidad para derrotarlo. Sasuke, sólo él puede hacerlo, usted mismo lo confirmó.

—Sé que lo hice, pero, ¿confías en él lo suficiente? ¿Cómo sabes que después de vencer a Madara, no seguirá él con sus propósitos? Con casi los mismos a los que se está enfrentando en este momento —dijo curioso.

—Sé que no lo hará, a pesar de todo el odio que pueda sentir y el dolor que está en su corazón; me salvó a mi creyendo que era una humana y me protegió de las cosas venideras... Sé que ha cambiado y confío en que elegirá el camino correcto —contestó, con una mano en el corazón.

—Que así sea entonces, les deseo éxitos en su misión y una vida llena de fortuna —murmuró al tiempo que agitaba sus manos, soñando cascabeles, mientras un hilo largo de luz aparecía de la nada para envolverse lentamente por todo su cuerpo; era una sensación cálida y reconfortante, se asimilaba un poco a ese primer rayo de luz sobre su piel cada mañana, una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien—. Y, por cierto, sé fuerte, Sakura, el dolor puede ser insoportable, pero él no te dejará caer.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó un poco desconcertada, porque de un momento a otro estaba cambiando el tema, se dijo. Lo vio sonreír, agitando un poco su mano derecha antes de que el baile de luces alrededor de su cuello llegara hasta la cabeza y la cegara por completo.

Sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si estuviera volando. Abrió los ojos de golpe, al ver que el aire parecía comenzar a faltar en sus pulmones, trató de enfocar todos sus sentidos en busca de la pelea que mencionó el sabio, pero todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado.

El choque de metales sobre su cabeza y el grito de su nombre la hicieron volver por completo; sintiendo un vacío en su estómago, y ahí los vio, una verdadera batalla entre dioses. Los movimientos rápidos, elegantes y certeros; el grito de guerra, profundo, que la hizo sacudirse. Su nombre, en boca de Naruto, llamó la atención de ambos hombres en plena lucha, la mirada de satisfacción por parte de Madara la hizo estremecerse, parecía que el cuerpo de él parecía a gritos pedir sangre, la llamada de dolor que resonaba en sus oídos provocó que se intentara incorporar sin éxito alguno; aún estaba en medio de la nada, flotando.

Empujó a Sasuke con fuerza y le dio un golpe en todo el abdomen, dejando que cayera a tierra por el dolor. Se precipitó hasta ella con rapidez, y extendió su mano izquierda para poder atraparla. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía y correr en el aire tampoco parecía ser una opción muy viable. Rebuscó entre sus ropas algún arma que pudiera utilizar como un arma contra él, sacando la espada de madera que había hecho Sasuke, y la cual cargaba en su cintura desde el día que los demonios atacaron en mitad del bosque.

La risa burlona de su contrincante llegó como era de esperarse, y la diversión teñía sus ojos sedientos de sangre. Jugaría un poco con ella antes de tomar la Ambrosía que aún rodeaba su cuerpo como cintas doradas brillantes.

—Eres valiente, niña, debo reconocerlo. Me has dado más problemas de lo que esperé —murmuró debiéndose delante de ella, al ver que estaba en posición para atacar—. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la espada de Sasuke ha podido derrotarme, ¿qué te hace creer que una de madera lo hará?

Sakura frunció el ceño, él tenía razón. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, aquello sería darle una satisfacción que no se merecía.

—Me gustaría jugar un poco más contigo, conocer un poco a la hija rebelde del feudal que tanto retrasos le dio a Sasori; pero no tengo tiempo. Tus últimas palabras —le concedió, alistando la espada y lanzándose a ella.

—Nunca tendrás lo que tanto anhelas —susurró Sakura, al ver a Sasuke reincorporarse e ir en dirección a ellos. Bloqueando el ataque mortal que Madara le iba a propinar a Sakura en medio de todo su abdomen, el heredero Uchiha se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos, boqueando la espada infernal con la suya y la empujó con fuerza, ganándose una pequeña carcajada de Madara quien solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Se volvieron a encontrar con un choque de espadas, Madara intentó distraer a Sasuke con una patada a su costado, pero este, anticipando su movimiento, bloqueó el golpe y acertó una patada en el punto ciego de su antepasado, seguido de una patada en medio de todo el estómago que lo tiró varios metros atrás en contra de los árboles.

Sasuke Volvió rápidamente a su lado, tomándola de la mano derecha; mirándole con ojos negros preocupados, como nunca antes. La dejó sin palabras.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, aún con sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier posible ataque. Ella se limitó a asentir, bajo la impresión; él estaba preocupado—. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué de un momento a otro caíste desmayada?

—La única respuesta concreta que puedo dar, es que definitivamente ganaremos, Sasuke, liberaremos a este mundo de aquel odio que un tiempo atrás fue amor.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, la respuesta no le satisfacía. Sakura tomó la otra mano libre de Sasuke y cerró los ojos, sintiendo todo aquel poder que se le había prestado unos minutos atrás, se dejó hacer teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente, salvar este mundo. Ascendieron paulatinamente, escuchando a lo lejos a Madara y los murmullos enojados, las ráfagas de viento que bailaban por fuera de la barrera dorada que se había formado, mientras las cintas salían de su cuerpo y envolvían al último Uchiha. Abrió sus orbes verdes, mirándolo fijamente y sonrió, todo estaría bien.

Dejando que la última cinta se desprendiera de su cuerpo, llegó hasta Sasuke y desapareció dejándolos nuevamente a la deriva.

—¡No! —fue el grito profundo vociferado por Madara al ver lo que había sucedido, colérico difundir paso adelante dispuesto a atacar, dejó que sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo mientras el poder reprimido era finalmente liberado, el aire se volvió más denso y el grito de las almas inocentes se escucharon con más fuerza. Pero había algo extraño, la mezcla de un poder desconocido.

Tomó con violencia a Sakura y la empujó contra los árboles, cerca de la piedra en donde habían sacado el precioso Jarrón que había desaparecido ya; justo cuando la Haruno cayó desmayada, el tesoro de los dioses brilló y desapareció. El grito preocupado de Sasuke resonó en todo el lugar, y la risa de su enemigo no se hizo esperar. Ambos dioses conectaron sus miradas, jades y ónix, la silenciosa conversación antes de que el Uchiha volviera a la batalla con su antepasado en medio del aire.

Sé lanzó a la lucha, tratando de ignorar el aura oscura que desprendía Madara, pero en su último ataque al oír el grito de guerra, un hombre. Era un poco similar a un dios; no obstante, era más débil de lo habitual.

—¿Qué-

Se atrevió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido, Madara sólo sonrío.

—Lo puedes sentir, ¿no es así, Sasuke? Un poder desconocido, escuchas las almas que alimentan lo que soy. El chico, Sasori, que debía traerme a la chica Haruno, fracasó en su tarea y lo castigué por ello, aún puedo apreciar la lucha que se desató aquella noche cuando la mujer demonio lo exterminó por órdenes; no obstante, ella corrió con el mismo destino —rio, humedeciéndose los labios—. Un pequeño juego antes de nuestro encuentro, su sangre espesa y roja, deliciosa. Mejor que cualquier otra, una mezcla de semidiós y demonio. ¿No quieres un poco, Sasuke? Estoy seguro de que aún me queda un poco en el palacio.

—Has perdido la razón —dijo con simpleza, preparado para atacar.

—En realidad, creo que la recuperé, después de que gane tomaré la tuya, la chica Haruno y cómo olvidar el hijo del cielo, Naruto Uzumaki. Nadie podrá detenerme.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Se lanzaron contra el otro, las espadas danzaron con fiereza y agilidad al igual que el cuerpo de aquellos que lo manejaban; los movimientos eran elegantes y letales, de esa manera los rasguños y moretones se comenzaron a formar; los árboles y la tierra, venía de diestra a siniestra; recuperándose lo más pronto posible cuando alguno era lanzado al suelo por su contrincante. El tiempo era vital, marcando la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; pero al igual que los humanos se agotaban y después de una larga lucha, Sasuke cayó al ser alcanzado por un ataque que no había podido esquivar a tiempo, Madara había atravesado uno de sus costados. Escuchó la voz de Sakura, gritando su nombre mientras la sangre corría como un hilo por la comisura de sus labios, recibiendo una patada en todo su abdomen, dirigió una mirada de odio antes de caer contra el suelo.

Dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía. Estaba agotado y la última herida lo estaba haciendo perder una cantidad de sangre desorbitante, intentó levantarse en vano, escuchando la risa de Madara y lo vio como un rayo acercándose a él con prisa, cerró los ojos.

Al final, Sakura había errado, ellos no ganaron.

Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, sólo sintió algo salpicar su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y sintió la boca seca y el tiempo detenerse; ahí entre Madara y él estaba Sakura, con la espada atravesando todo su abdomen, dejando que la sangre corriera libre, manchando su kimono; al mismo tiempo, una tormenta llegó, el cielo estaba llorando. Susurró su nombre por lo bajo, deteniendo el impacto del cuerpo de ella contra el suelo, la envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Los ojos verdes comenzaron a perder su brillo.

La risa de Madara sonó nuevamente en todo el lugar, dejó el lastimado cuerpo y dejó que sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo, como la sangre. Corrió con prisa hasta él, quien en su regocijo lo había olvidado por completo, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó que su espada se moviera hasta el oscuro corazón, atravesándolo, para matarle al instante. La espada de un dios, la espada de la familia Uchiha cuyo corte ni siquiera el mismo señor del infierno podía curar. Lo observo directamente, la mirada de él estaba adornada por un odio total.

—Nunca celebres antes de tiempo —susurró, sacando la espada y volviendo a insertar. La dejó clavada, dejando que cayera sobre la tierra mojada y lo golpeó, lo pateó una y otra vez, antes de escuchar el gemido de dolor que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Corrió hasta su lado, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el suelo sin importar el lodo que manchaba sus ropas. —¿Por qué-

Se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento, dejando que su magullada mano tocara la piel tersa y blanca de ella, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería ser testigo de cómo el brillo se perdía, porque sabía que ella lo estaba mirando; la lluvia se intensificó, el cielo estaba llorando también... Era una despedida, uña adiós que nadie quiere pronunciar aún.

—Eres el único que podía li-liberar este mundo de él —tosió, dejando escapar un hilo de sangre, y cerró los ojos ante el dolor—.Confío en ti, Sasuke, sé que después de esto tomaras la decisión correcta... a-ayudarás a los mortales.

La miró atónito, cerrando sus orbes segundos después antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Sus rostro había sido abordado por un pánico que nunca antes había sentido.

—Sakura —llamó, zarandeando con delicadeza el cuerpo de la Haruno para que volviera a mirarlo—. Vas a estar bien, Sakura, sólo resiste un poco.

—Duele Sasuke —susurró ella, tomando una bocanada de aire. Llevó su pequeña mano a la mejilla de él, permitiéndose acariciarlo unos momentos; él simplemente dejó que le tocará—. Me gustas, Sasuke-kun.

Confesó con un último suspiro, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Era insoportable, parecía que estuvieran quemándole con un fuego invisible que crecía con rapidez a medida que perdía más y más sangre.

—Tú a mí, Sakura —reveló. Viendo la sonrisa triste de ella, a continuación sus labios formaron una pequeña "o"; sin embargo, no pronunció palabras. Y sus orbes verdes, se cerraron.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _-Inserte música tenebrosa-_

 _¡¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO?! ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo? Lo digo porque el siguiente será el final_ _de la historia! ¿Pueden creerlo? Nos veremos dentro de poco...eso espero. Muchas gracias a todoas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar._

 _Sus opiniones son importantes para mi, así que no duden en dejarlas._

 _Nos estamos leyendo y ¡Cierto! Recuerden darle like a mi página en Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense_

 _Zhang._


	20. Elpis

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, aquí después de un tiempo les traigo lo que es el final de Ambrosía. Espero que lo disfruten y lean las notas finales!_

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta:_ _ **Katte Turner.**_ _¡GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! Siempre ;) además de incitarme a hacer cosas malas..._

 _El título hace referencia a:_ _La Diosa de la esperanza)_

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Ambrosía-**

Capítulo 20. Elpis.

.

.

.

Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué, sin importar qué hora del día sea, cuando vemos que un grupo de pétalos de cerezo comienza a bailar al compás del viento, parece que siempre está acompañado de un leve brillo, danzando en dirección al cielo, dejando en el ambiente una pequeña sensación de alegría que hace más cálidos a nuestros corazones, dejando una esperanza que creemos perdida.

Las palabras de amor que quedan en el aire y hace que nos intentemos salir un poco de la rutina, aunque no es sólo es un amor pasional. No, es mucho más. Todas las clases de amor existentes se pueden concentrar en ese corto baile que va acompañado de una eterna promesa, que muy pocos conocen. El susurro del viento que se atreve a contar ese secreto a voces, aunque muchos le ignoren. La historia que, teñida de dolor y sangre, creó todo lo que hoy conocen. Un recuerdo doloroso y vergonzoso que nos hace recordar que los humanos son sólo creación a semejanza de un dios y de igual manera ellos se pueden equivocar, a pesar de creer que son perfectos.

Escuchad con atención antes de que los dioses entren en cólera y que las lágrimas del cielo lloren nuevamente sobre las tierras que juraron proteger; escuchad antes de que las estrellas se apaguen y nos dejen a la deriva.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo aún era gobernado por hijos del cielo y los humanos eran sirvientes fieles de las tierras sagradas, la época en donde los demonios; almas intoxicadas por el egoísmo, la avaricia y la lujuria, vagaban libremente sobre estas tierras, cuando los dioses en su deber de proteger lo que hace tanto tiempo habían prometido, bajaban desde las tierras sagradas para salvar a las pobres almas mortales. Vivieron dos deidades, que de igual manera se vieron obligados a participar en el juego del destino y otro dios, que tiempo atrás había perdido su camino.

Esta leyenda, más allá de contar una historia de amor, donde un dios se enamoró creyendo que ella representaba todo lo que odiaba y donde ella, perdonó por descubrir que su vida se había basando más que en mentiras. Habla del perdón, la aceptación y la redención. Porque a pesar de ser dioses también cometieron errores y fueron castigados como tal, antes de poder llegar al otro totalmente completo y experimentar un poco de aquel secreto a voces del que muchos murmuraban, saboreando un poco de aquella felicidad antes de ver nuevamente todo lo que les rodeaba y tomar una decisión que beneficiaría a terceros más que a ellos mismos.

Se dice que parecían perfectos. Ella con su piel blanca, al igual que la nieve; ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más preciosas, y una sonrisa que te transportaba al lugar más tranquilo del mundo; su voz melodiosa que te sumergía en un trance infinito y los cabellos rosas como los pétalos de una flor de cerezo, dando el honor al árbol de que fuera llamado como ella: Sakura. Criada como hija de un feudal, escondida de la tierra sagrada por su propia seguridad, creció ignorante de todas sus verdaderas capacidades hasta que la tragedia azotó su vida y se vio arrastrada a huir, buscando vengar a sus padres y la paz para un pueblo que desaparecía lentamente al verse bajo el mando de un dios cuya alma se había visto devorada el egoísmo y la avaricia.

Y después estaba él, todas atraídas por su aspecto: cabellos en tonos negros y azulados, los ojos oscuros brillantes que tenían un brillo especial, la invitación a descubrir los misterios detrás de ellos; la sonrisa perfecta, alto y con un cuerpo atlético. Su único defecto, la ambición, sus deseos de poder que casi lo destruyen y junto a él su compañera. La personalidad de Sasuke era completamente opuesta al elemento que custodiaba, el fuego: Salvaje, fuerte y egoísta, dañando todo a su paso cuando la ira lo cegaba por completo, cometiendo actos irresponsables que atentaban contra lo que juraron proteger. Carcomido por el odio, sembrado por la traición de aquellos que confiaba.

No obstante, sus actos se detuvieron en el momento correcto, antes de que una tragedia tuviera lugar y se llevara consigo toda esperanza para este mundo que hoy en día, aún parece un poco sumergido en la oscuridad.

Se conocieron en una noche de tormenta, mientras ella huía por el bosque de un pretendiente sanguinario, otra pequeña pieza en el tablero de ajedrez de aquel que se hizo llamar: Madara. Corrió sin descanso por todo el lugar a pesar de su tobillo lastimado, fue alcanzada y golpeada un par de veces antes de que él llegara a su rescate. Liberándola de aquel terrible destino, a pesar de su falta de poderes, la ha cuidado hasta la mañana siguiente, dispuesto a dejarla marchar; no obstante, el destino nunca quiso las cosas así de fáciles, de la misma manera en que él había salvado su vida ella le curó cuando un demonio, buscando venganza en nombre de su hermano, lo atacó.

Después de aquello, tres destinos siguieron el mismo camino, porque el destino así lo habían dictado. La misión de encontrar la paz que hace un tiempo atrás se había perdido, junto a los verdaderos hijos del cielo, de los cuales solo sobrevivió uno, el que trajo la tranquilidad y la esperanza a una civilización que la creía perdida. Atravesaron muchos obstáculos, lloraron, sangraron y pelearon hasta alcanzar la meta que se habían establecido.

Se rumorea que durante ese proceso, aún un poco ignorantes de que sus lazos rojos estaban enredados, Sasuke y Sakura, se enamoraron. Siendo testigos de la parte más vulnerable del otro, sufriendo en silencio porque el otro de alguna manera era casi imposible. Aunque la verdad es que desde sus nacimientos sus almas estaban conectadas, por eso, en ocasiones podían ver al otro entre sueños y de alguna manera esperaban anhelantes a que se mostraran.

Sin embargo, al verse involucrados en un juego más grande, Sasuke casi se vio consumido por el egoísmo. Engañando a sus amigos para encontrar el jarrón y liberar sus poder. Ignorando que alguien más también desea los secretos que este poseía. El último heredero del fuego había logrado tener lo que buscaba entre sus manos, aunque no utilizó su poder para los propósitos que él mismo había establecido, sino más bien para luchar contra la criatura que un día se había osado llamar a sí mismo: dios.

Fue una de las batallas más épicas jamás vistas, el inframundo había llegado a la tierra que Sasuke juró proteger en cuestión de segundos, cuando Madara, lleno de cólera al ver que sus planes habían sido frustrados por aquella joven de cabellos rosas decidió atacarla cuando aún se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos del último heredero Uchiha, éste se lanzó contra él tratando de proteger a la joven que poco a poco se veía envuelta en un destello de luz, el mismo que había explotado cuando se mezclaron las sangres que eran guardianes. Por otro lado, el hijo del cielo, Naruto; al verse impotente de entrar en la pelea realizó un último rezo al cielo, rogando para que todo saliera bien y el mundo se viera por fin liberado de todo ese odio con el cargaban en sus corazones.

Dos guerreros dignos de admirar, pese a sus motivos de lucha; fue algo de lo que pocas personas fueron espectadores; no obstante, el golpe final fue de lo menos esperado, cuando Sasuke se intentaba recuperar en el suelo del último golpe dado por Madara, éste no tenía la mínima intención y se lanzó contra él con la espada formada del báculo sagrado dejando que la sangre corriera libre, salpicando a Sasuke, el leve gemido lanzado por Sakura antes de desplomarse en el suelo hizo que el cielo comenzara a llorar. Un ataque mortal a una diosa que nunca había consumido la ambrosía, su vida era tan frágil como la de un mortal y ahí, cuando las lágrimas del cielo bañaban sus magullados cuerpos el heredero Uchiha se levantó de improvisto, con sus ojos teñidos de rojo y sin pensarlo dos veces hundió su arma en el pecho de su contrincante.

Aniquilándolo.

Se quedaron por unos minutos bajo la lluvia, escuchando los latidos de un corazón debilitado y las confesiones que esperaban no fueran muy tarde. Sasuke se elevó al cielo tan rápido como fue capaz, luchando contra los vientos, la lluvia y los relámpagos que caían desde las nubes. Entró a toda prisa, y siguió hasta su hogar; despertando a las demás almas que servían a su familia, dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Sakura sobre su cama, mandó a llamar a su madre y ordenó que trajeran ante él al dios que le correspondía la tarea de aliviar los dolores, las tierras sagradas eran un caos.

Se quedó junto a ella durante todo el proceso de curación, aferrando con delicadeza la pequeña mano y se negó a irse a pesar de las ordenes de su madre; no dejaría sola a Sakura en ese estado, se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Quién es ella, Sasuke? —preguntó su madre un día, cansada de discutir con su hijo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer una mortal a las tierras sagradas?, sabes que no está permitido.

—Es una Haruno —fue la simple respuesta.

La noticia corrió por todo el lugar, y sin tardanza, los Haruno se presentaron en su puerta; ignorando los debidos protocolos invadieron su habitación, justo al otro lado de la cama donde reposaba tranquilamente la joven, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Durmió durante un ciclo lunar, tiempo en el que Sasuke había velado sus sueños sin protesta, postergando el juicio al que los sabios le habían llamado después de haber llegado a las tierras sagradas, aún habían cuentas que saldar. Aquella noche cuando la luna llena se puso nuevamente en el cielo, Sakura abrió los ojos.

—Sasuke —fue el leve susurro rasposo que salió de sus labios resecos, la oscuridad en toda la habitación no ayudaba a su vista. Sintió el bulto al lado derecho de la cama y algo cálido sosteniendo su mano. Llevó la mano libre y toco los cabellos que se regaban sobre la colcha.

—Sakura —contestó él asombrado, después de unos minutos al sentir el toque cálido de una mano sobre él—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Confundida, con sed —respondió con sinceridad tratando de incorporarse sobre la cama. Aceptó la taza que él le tendía y tomó de un solo trago; sentía su garganta seca y que todo lo demás le daba vueltas. Tenía hambre. —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió con Madara?

—Estas en las tierras sagradas, Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Es tu hogar, sólo aquí teníamos posibilidad de salvarte; ese ataque fue mortal para ti, nunca has consumido ambrosía y los ataques con armas infernales pueden matar a un dios de igual manera, es una suerte que no te diera en un punto vital; no obstante, perdiste mucha sangre. Él está muerto, ya no tienes nada que temer.

—Naruto, ¿dónde está? —preguntó preocupada, la última vez que le vio fue cuando todo el cuerpo le dolía, sobre el suelo son posibilidad de moverse.

—Esta bien, organizando el caos que creó Madara, deja de preocuparte. Y mejor descansa —ordenó, empujándola de nuevo para que se recostara.

—Pero-

—Descansa —dijo él nuevamente, sentándose junto a ella. No hablarían de las palabras que se dijeron en esa noche tormentosa, mientras ella moría en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Sasuke —murmuró antes de caer dormida, ignorando la mirada melancólica que este le dedicaba.

Despertó al día siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol rozaron su piel y se comenzaron a ocultar a los lejos, miró a todos lados esperando ver una cabellera negra junto a ella; no obstante, lo único que encontró fue a la mujer en medio de toda la puerta, ojos verdes y cabellos rubios enfundada en un bonito kimono que la miraba con una mezcla de anhelo y temor, su presencia de alguna manera se le hacía tan familiar. Pero no podía permanecer ahí, no, antes debía encontrar a Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está, Sasuke? —murmuró con rapidez, enfocándose en la nueva tarea.

—Él, bueno-

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó, saliendo de la cama. Nunca le gustaba alzar la voz y mucho menos a una desconocida, pero algo malo estaba pasando, lo podía sentir y el hecho de que Sasuke no estuviera ahí junto a ella no la consolaba en nada.

—Ha sido castigado de nuevo —murmuró lentamente la mujer, mirándola—. Debe estar a punto de marcharse a la tierra de los mortales... hija.

—¿Hija? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lamento haberte abandonado, Sakura, pero-

—Siento esto, pero necesito encontrarlo. —Salió corriendo del lugar a tropezones, las piernas aún las sentía un poco débil por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en cama sin moverse, y he ahí las consecuencias; corrió por todo el lugar murmurando su nombre y esperando encontrarlo, pero no estaba... se había marchado, se había ido nuevamente y no sabía cuándo podría volverlo a verlo. Necesitaban hablar tantas cosas.

Se quedó ahí parada, en medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño Coliseo. El mismo lugar donde había visto a Sasuke en su sueño, mientras el viento soplaba levemente pudo percibir su olor en el aire, él había estado ahí.

—Se ha ido —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que girara sobre sí. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, el cabello blanco era ridículamente largo y sostenía con sus mano arrugado un cetro dorado y brillante—; Sin embargo, aún puedes alcanzarlo, Sakura Haruno, si es que eso es lo que deseas.

La miró con aquellos ojos llenos de sabiduría que guardaban un sin fin de secretos que ni siquiera podían ser revelados a los dioses. Se humedeció los labios y observó que detrás de él, estaba la mujer que minutos antes se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke y la llamó hija.

—No obstante, el tiempo en que él esté afuera es indefinido. Y no piensas mal, heredera Haruno, Sasuke ha decidido eso... dijo que él mismo debía ver el mundo con otros tonos, quiere encontrar el color con el que tú ves a los mortales. A sí que ¿qué harás, Sakura? Apenas has regresado a tus raíces, y tu madre desea pasar más tiempo contigo; conocer a la hija que se vio obligada a dejar para su protección. ¿O permitirás que Sasuke vague por el mundo en un tiempo indefinido tratando de entender lo que tú? —explicó pacientemente. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado, era una decisión difícil.

Tenía tanto que preguntarle a aquella mujer delante de ella, deseaba escuchar las razones de sus propios labios, saber si de alguna manera se preocupaba por ella; quería conocer ese mundo y aprender todo aquello de lo que se había perdido al verse involucrada en el juego de Madara. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró fijamente al anciano.

—Necesito encontrar a Sasuke —fue su única respuesta. Él la necesitaba, no podía atravesar todo el mundo e intentar descifrar los misterios de los mortales que le hicieron tanto daño, los recuerdos de alguna forma siempre le abrumarían y después de las confesiones realizadas, de saber que él la cuidó durante tanto tiempo tenía que hacerlo, por él.

—Bien, dentro de poco llegará. Que tengas un buen viaje, Sakura —murmuró señalándola con el bastón.

—¿Acaso no me despojará de mis poderes? —preguntó sin contenerse, estaba un poco imprudente. Aunque sólo escuchó la risa por parte del sabio.

—No será una decisión permanente, y además, tal vez Sasuke te enseñe a usarlos.

—Pero lo castigaron —rebatió.

—No esta vez, no lo hicimos realmente. No podemos castigar a alguien cuando son sólo víctimas de nuestros errores y él sólo luchó para corregirlo —confesó dejando sorprendida a su madre y a ella. Lo vio dedicarle una última sonrisa, antes de ver el brillante cetro y una luz cegadora. ¿Qué tenían los elementos místicos y las luces?, se preguntó abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver dónde estaba: era la misma casa en el bosque. El mismo lugar donde se encontró con Sasuke por primera vez, el sabio no la había lanzado a consideración de los demás, simplemente la transportó con rapidez hasta el lugar. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y corrió con prisa hasta ella, parándose delante para que cuando Sasuke levantara su cabeza la viera.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó, dejando que un rubor subiera por sus mejillas. Al ver que él se quedaba estupefacto.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí. Bueno, uno de los sabios me dejó venir, o bueno, me dio a elegir. Y aquí estoy, por favor no te enojes; me gustaría conocer contigo el mundo y que me enseñaras un poco de las tareas que me toca cumplir, también me gustaría ir a visitar a Naruto y ver cómo les va organizando el desor-

Se calló al sentir la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya, era un beso casto. Sin embargo la hizo temblar.

—...den —terminó llevándose la mano hacia su boca, mirando con pena al Uchiha que sólo trataba de sonreír.

—Hablas mucho, molestia —confesó luego de unos minutos, acercándose a ella y entrelazar sus manos.

Sasuke aceptó la compañía de ella durante su viaje, conociendo y entendiendo un poco más el comportamiento de los mortales. También vagaron por los rincones del mundo, enseñando pequeñas cosas para que la vida de esas personas mejorara. Visitaron a Naruto, quien con ayuda del Uchiha comenzaba a ganarse el corazón de la gente, borrando el miedo sembrado por Madara y conformaron alianzas con los reinos vecinos. El rubio les había obsequiado una casa cerca del palacio imperial, donde ahora vivía. Finalmente el hijo legítimo gobernaba nuevamente las tierras que se le habían sido asignadas.

Ahí en el jardín de su casa, en la tierra de los mortales, Sasuke sembró un árbol de cerezos que crecería con el tiempo. Un árbol de ellos, representado todo lo que significaban para el otro. Amor, dolor, tristezas y vida. Se enamoraron durante la travesía que duró algunos años; conociéndose poco a poco y aceptando sus defectos, porque ellos sabían que a pesar de tener una vida eterna y que los demás los consideran perfectos, no lo eran. Como toda pareja se pelearon y se gritaron, pero también perdonaban sus errores. Volvieron a las tierras sagradas para casarse, mientras Sakura se tomaba el tiempo de conocer a sus padres y demás miembros, también pasó tiempo con la familia Uchiha y otras deidades. Intentando comprender un poco más aquellos seres que en su niñez fueron los protagonistas de historias fantásticas, llenas de hazañas heroicas que prevalecerían con el tiempo.

De su unión nació una hija a la que nombraron Sarada, cabello negro y ojos al igual que su padre. Creció en las tierras sagradas rodeada de amor y protegida de todo aquello que quisiera hacerle daño. Aunque se separó de su madre a la edad de doce, cuando ésta decidió que era tiempo de volver con los mortales y enseñarles cosas para que pudieran seguir creciendo, sobrevivir a la naturaleza y ser cada día mejores. A pesar de la falta de apoyo de Sasuke, Sakura entregó sus poderes de manera voluntaria y se estableció en la misma casa en la que Sasuke había sembrado el árbol de cerezos, cerca del palacio imperial. Dicen que ella siempre miraba en las noches el firmamento esperando que una estrella fugaz pasara, esperando el mensaje de que todo estaba bien.

Se dice que Sasuke la observaba todos los días desde el mismo lugar, hasta que cuatro años después ella cayó enferma por una extraña causa. Y Sasuke, totalmente preocupado, se enfrentó al consejo de ancianos alegando que ella necesitaba la atención que los mortales aún no podían ofrecer, insistiendo una y otra vez para que le otorgaran el permiso de traerla nuevamente y curarla; no obstante, ellos se negaron. La decisión de irse había sido de ella misma y era imposible entrar nuevamente, la única opción era que él mismo bajara y cuidara de ella hasta el día de su muerte; sin embargo, tenía que dejar sus poderes.

Sasuke aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y de alguna manera, Sarada también lo comprendió. Con dieciséis años, entendía un poco que cada día que su padre pasaba sin su madre también lo estaba matando a él de alguna manera. Aunque no fuera de las personas que expresaran abiertamente sus sentimientos, él la amaba y quería estar con ella, cuidarla hasta su último aliento.

Se despidió de su única hija, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa antes de que entregara sus poderes voluntariamente y bajara para acompañar a su enferma esposa, siguiendo la tarea que ella ahora no podía continuar instruyó a diferentes grupos de mortales tareas como: La pesca, la caza, los negocios. Le daba asignaturas de matemáticas, ayudó a crear un lenguaje mucho más fácil y dio bases más firmes para construir lo que era la escritura moderna. Todos los días su hija los observaba con atención desde el mismo lugar en el que un día su padre lo hizo con su madre. Había visto a su progenitor llegar todos los días a la misma hora y cuidar de su madre en las noches.

Hasta aquel fatídico día, cuando él volvió después de una larga jornada y se sentó junto a su esposa, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

—Quiero sentarme debajo del árbol de cerezos, Sasuke-kun —susurró ella en voz queda, posando su pálida mano sobre la mejilla de él. Ambos lo sabían, la hora de marchar había llegado. Él se limitó a asentir con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos, la cargó en brazos y la protegió contra el sereno de la noche tomando un manta; se recostó contra el enorme trocó de éste y la escuchó tararear suavemente, la canción que hace tanto tiempo su madre le había cantado a él.

Dejando que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus ojos negros, cayendo sobre la pálida piel de ella. La abrazó con más fuerza, escuchando el último susurró de ella: Te amo. Inundó sus oídos al mismo tiempo que él le respondía juntando sus frentes. Justo en ese momento, ella se empezó a desintegrar como flores del árbol, bailando a su alrededor mientras él, mirando por última vez al cielo, se dejaba llevar de igual manera como si fuera un grupo de estrellas escoltando a luna a su lugar de origen, no sin antes concederles un último deseo.

—Wow, entonces, ¿es por eso que te llamas Sarada? —preguntó Chou Chou con sus cabellos castaños y su piel chocolate con ojos de color avellana, comiendo un pequeño dulce, después de que su compañera terminara de contar la historia.

—Sí, mis padres me pusieron ese nombre en honor a la hija de esos dioses —explicó un poco avergonzada, escuchando un "oh" por parte de sus compañeros.

—Pero un momento, ¿tus padres no se llamaban también Sasuke y Sakura? —preguntó de nuevo la pequeña un poco perdida. Ella simplemente se rio. Había cosas que nunca podrían ser explicadas.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _De alguna manera llegar hasta aquí, duele. Tengo una cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando mis dedos habían escrito finalmente la última palabra de este historia. A decir verdad es la historia más larga que he tenido la oportunidad de escribir hasta el momento, sin mencionar también la que más pronto he finalizado._

 _Sinceramente, no puedo decir mucho aceca de esto, todo comenzó mientras estaba en una clase, la profesora se uso a hablar de una leyenda y después nos puso una canción y mi imaginación hizo lo demás en vacaciones._

 _Cómo siempre, llegar hasta este punto no ha sido solamente un logro mío, también es de todos ustedes que han apoyado esta historia desde un inicio._

 _Por eso, de todo corazón quiero agradecer a Ray, Kate y Rooss que vieron crecer a Ambrosía._

 _También quiero mencionar a Enigma07 quien ha comentado en todos los capítulos que se han subido, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante._

 _Tampoco está de más mencionar a cada uno de ustedes que han leído y de igual manera comentado, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi, nunca crean lo contrario._

 _Anuncio de alguna manera que me retiró por un tiempo indefinido de lo que es el fandom SasuSaku y me dedicaré un poco más a mi vida personal e invertir algo de eso en mi historia Dramione, volveré...no sé cuado, pero estoy segura que lo haré._

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS, nuevamente por darme algo de tu tiempo y leer esto. Espero que el final sea de su agrado._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Cuídense y hasta la próxima._

 _Zhang._


End file.
